What If Things Were Different?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Danny looked up in shock at the same time Sam was forced onto her back and the gun put in her face. As the sound of the gun powering up echoed in the now silent lunchroom Sam looked at Val before her amethyst gaze fell on Danny. The cerulean eyes of her close friend were filled with fear now, fear for her and she smirked. Throwing her hand on the ground she closed her eyes as...
1. Chapter 1

A crimson headed female gazed down at her dark haired infant with delight as she turned to her husband who was smiling gleefully at their bundle of joy. The small child yawned, his miniature mouth opening in the shape of an "o" as his tiny eyes opened to look up at his parents. The blue eyes of his father gazed so openly at him as the small boy reached for him, his gurgles filling the space.

"I think that we shall name him Daniel Samuel Manson," she said as her husband agreed at the same time as in a room next to them was another crimson headed female with violet eyes gazed down at her dark haired baby, the small child gazing intelligently around the area before looking up at her parents and the form of her older sister gazing down at her.

"Isn't she just so adorable," the hulking form in an orange jumpsuit said as he reached out to take his new daughter in his arms. "Her eyes are yours while her hair is mine," he continued. The other offspring looked down at her sister with adoration.

"She looks like she is going to be a little genius already." The mother sighed. So much put on her child already. She just hoped that their child would smile at them and have a happy life to look forward to.

"I think I will name her Samantha Danielle Fenton." Both sets of parents looked at their little bundles of joy never knowing what awaited the babies and their futures.

* * *

"I don't want to wear that," a now six year old boy grumbled when his mother held up a sapphire and white sailor outfit. "The other kids will kick my butt."

"Daniel!" his mother gasped in upset. "Such language for a successor is not proper."

"But it is true," he said as he kicked the ground. "And Sam will laugh at me." Sam had been his friend since the tender age of two, the kids meeting in the park while their parents conversed. Their parents didn't get along that well, but seeing as they knew each other from high school they decided that their children should at least know each other too.

"Samantha would never do that," his mother said as she positioned the outfit on his bed, the shuttle bed white with the word NASA in big red print on the side while the sheets that covered it were red in color with aliens running across them. Danny wasn't so sure. His friend was pretty outspoken and had giggled at some of the outfits his mother had forced him to wear in the past. He was hoping his mother would grow uninterested with dressing him like a little doll.

"I am not going to wear it," he reiterated as he stepped back. "I want to dress in what I want to wear and not that _outfit_." Finally his mother gave in and walking off with a few choice words under her breath left him to his own devices, but not before telling him that he had five minutes before she left to drop him off at school. Smiling he pulled out his black denims and a white shirt with the words "To The Moon" in red lettering similar to the writing on his bed before pulling on his black and white sports shoes prior to heading down the stairs, his black hair flying as he sped down the several steps to meet his mother at the door.

"I don't see why you want to go to a _public _school anyway," his mother remarked in her disappointed voice as they headed out the door to the colorless limo pulled up by the curb. "You could have the finest tutors."

"I don't want tutors. I want to hang out with all the other kids," her son said as he entered the limo, his mother entering with a sigh. Her son was not a Manson at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellbreaker, yeah it will be interesting. I hope that you like it. ShadowDragon357, didn't know that the cross gender characters had those names. I wanted to keep their original names while giving them some twist to place them in their houses. Hope everyone enjoys. I changed a bit of Sam's personality because I thought about how siblings actually act. I am one of four kids and it wasn't pleasant My brother pestered us and my sister, who was the baby, was a spoiled little brat. She was mean to me and so was my brother. I was the middle child and our oldest brother was already out of the house. Don't get me wrong I could kick my brother's ass and he was two years older than me, but my sister she was just cold to people and I just ignored her.

* * *

Two houses down at Fenton Works, the sign telling all who occupied said residence, even though it was not hard to forget who lived in the strangest house on the block...

"Mom!" Jazz screamed as her six year old sibling entered the room in all black, her lips painted purple. "Samantha did it again!" Maddie entered the kitchen to find her two daughters glaring at each other. Sighing she looked over at Samantha, a gorgeous child with large amethyst eyes that betrayed all her feelings, her raven hair tied up with most of it hanging around her shoulders. She continued to glower at her sister while her mother picked her up to look at her face.

"Oh, Jazz, leave your sister alone," the red head said with a smile at her youngest. Sam was a little on the rebellious side when it came to her attire and her look. "Sam, whatever did you color your lips with?" Sam looked at her mother, a cheeky look on her face as she pulled out a purple Crayola marker. "That is not very safe," she murmured as she looked at the marker to notice it said non-toxic. "I guess if I don't buy you some lip-gloss that you will continue to torture your sister?" The dark haired girl nodded enthusiastically. Shrugging she placed her child on the ground as she turned to Jazz, the older child of the two. Jazz always seemed to make everything such a big deal while Sam, though outspoken for her age was less outrageous. "Jazz, you and Sam need to get to school. Drop her off at school since your father and I have to head out now if we want to catch our flight." Jazz groaned as she eyed her baby sister. Sam had been a little horror from the word go. She tortured her older sister when the red head was forced babysit while their parents went out of town for ghost conventions or they wanted to go out.

"Just because she lets you get away with it now doesn't mean she will forever," Jazz hissed. Her sister smirked.

"You are just mad," the small child said as she grabbed her black backpack with a ghost drawn on it in ink with other random drawings in white ink. The shirt that Sam wore wasn't unlike most of her other outfits, the black top had two words on it **GOTH GIRL**. The lettering was swirling and in bright green while her skirt was black with purple and green creatures embroidered on it. She wore black boots that looked more like boy boots and had scratched out the pink flowers on the side. Her mother hadn't minded. In fact she wasn't sure her mother had even noticed when she had bought them that they had pink anything on them. Walking out the door she paid little attention to her sister screaming at her. As she walked down street she wasn't aware of a pair of red eyes watching her.

* * *

Danny was sitting in class silently when Sam walked in, her brows drawn as Jazz walked in behind her. It looked to the little boy that Sam had had another fight with her sister, not that it wasn't uncommon for siblings to fight, but those two went at it like rabid dogs. For a six year old Sam was very smart and tended to get the best of the older girl. That may have been what really pissed the older sibling off or it could be the fact that Sam could be down right evil when she wanted to be.

"Hi, Sam," Danny said as his friend sat down next to him in their joint desk. She just grunted as she laid her head down on the table, Jazz glaring at her before walking out the door. "What happened?" Sam mumbled something as she glowered ahead. "She made you do what?" the dark haired boy inquired.

"She made me wash off the marker off my lips," Sam said turning toward her friend so that he could see the faint color purple still on her lips, but they looked more red from her sister scrubbing at them. "Mommy had no issue with it so why does she?" Danny said nothing which seemed to irritate the small dark haired girl. "You could at least say something," she grumbled before turning to the teacher as he began to hand out sheets with instructions on how to fill them out. Sam took the sheet and looking at it she help up her hand.

"Yes, Samantha?" the teacher inquired, you could tell he didn't know Sam.

"Your name is Lancer?" she questioned, the question innocent enough. He nodded.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I want to make sure that the next time you make a mistake on work that I can tell my parents the name of the teacher who can't spell _shell_," said the girl as she held up the paper with his handwritten instructions on it. Indeed if you were looking it said "Color the chell green on the turtle..." The teacher turned bright red as the class broke out in giggles. Even Danny couldn't help but let out a small giggle. That was the beginning of first grade...


	3. Chapter 3

Hellbreaker, it is about to get better. I think that Sam having a female sibling like Jazz would make her an even bigger smart-ass. Just wait. ShadowDragon357, she might have a few parts in the beginning of the story and yes she will be meddling and meaningful, but remember Sam is not like Danny and doesn't take to kindly to the meddling whether it is meaningful or not. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, is that a good awww...? Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I haven't been feeling good and even now I kind of feel like crap, but I wanted to update so I sat down and began to write.

* * *

When they entered second grade they were again stuck with Lancer, the balding male glowering at Sam. Yeah, he knew her too well now. After that one mistake he made sure never to make another one because he had gotten teased by all the students for the rest of the year forcing him out of that grade and to the next one which meant that he got Sam again. He was not pleased to say the least and had pleaded with the principal to move him up or something, but she had refused to do so. It seemed to pass that way most of their elementary with Lancer move up in grade with them, Sam complaining now too.

"Well, we are in seventh grade," the goth said with a smile. "With us being in the middle school I am sure that there is no way that we can have him again. I swear that he was graduating with us!" the girl complained as they walked down the halls to their class. It was the first day of school at Casper Middle School and the pair were looking forward to having a new teacher after six years of the same face glaring back at them.

"Well, he wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't pissed him off that first year," Danny said with a grin. "Maybe then he wouldn't have been forced into another year with us."

"Yeah, well, teachers are supposed to teach us so what was he teaching with his bad spelling?" Sam had a point. She always had a point, but sometimes it was best to let things go and that was something that she didn't do with Lancer. All those years with her had made the man hate the goth standing next to him and the feeling was mutual he supposed. "He learned his lesson though I think it would have been funnier if he had continued to give me more ammunition." Danny shook his head.

"I kind of felt sorry for him," the dark haired male said as they stood before the door to their classroom, the room already filled with students who were lounging on desks, their voices loud and spilling into the semi packed halls. Most of them were familiar and then there were those that were not.

"Look! It's the girl who pisses teachers off!" someone cried out. Sam smiled and bowing low found herself surrounded by males as Danny was shoved to the side.

"Okay, okay," the dark haired girl said with a frown. "You need to seriously back up," she warned. While some of the males took her seriously one blond male didn't and he stuck around, his blue eyes looking deeply into Sam's own. The amethyst eyes that glared back did nothing to deter him from his goal.

"So, Samantha," he said, his voice like that of someone going through puberty. She was mildly impressed that he had the guts to talk to her, but she hated her full name to be used and so pulling back she slugged him sending the jock sized male into some desks that were just feet in front of her.

"Moby Dick!" a voice screamed behind them. "Samantha Danielle Fenton!" The goth girl stiffened visibly, but Danny knew that she wasn't afraid of the hulking form of male behind them as he moved to turn, her face flushing.

"Please don't tell me, _Lancer,_ you are our fucking teacher again, " the dark haired girl muttered as she turned to face the balding male.

"Oh, yes, Samantha, I just _loved_ teaching you for all these years that I wanted to _keep_ on teaching you," the male said with a groan as he walked past her. He would have sent her to the principal, but he was sure it would just end like it did that last time she got trouble. They had learned over the years that sending the goth to the principal was not a good idea. The last time had been about the release of a hamster named Golden who Sam had felt had been in captivity for too long and had released it. The principal had let it slide like she did everything that happened to the dark haired girl as she would make it sound like it was a better idea then it was. Punching a student that had probably been asking for it was going to be another one of those stories. "Self defense?" The girl smiled as she nodded before turning from the male and heading to a desk in the back of the room. Danny looked at the teacher apologetically before following her, but as he passed the first few desks he saw the girl that he wanted to marry, the Hispanic beauty new to him as she looked up at him with disdainful teal eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she inquired with a sneer, but for him he only heard the fact that she was talking to him, but before he could respond Sam walked back over, her eyes rolling as she grasped his hand and yanked him away from the dark haired beauty.

"Danny, not that I am worried about you with Miss Shallow over there, but you might want to sit down before you fall down," the goth hissed as she shoved him into his seat.

"I know you didn't just call me shallow!" the Hispanic girl hollered as she stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sam smirked.

"No, I was calling that desk shallow," the goth responded as she turned her back on the darker skinned girl only to feel something hit her in the back of the head and before anyone saw what happened Sam was on the girl with her hands fisted in the girl's long locks. "I know you are new so you don't know what happens to people who throw things _at me_." This was the first fight between Paulina and Sam that would be proceeded by several more before our high school year.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter came out longer than I intended since Sam just had to do what she wanted to and Danny couldn't say _no. _LOL. ShadowDragon357, yeah Feeny was great. Did you hear that they are making a Girl Meets World based on Tapanga and Cory's daughter? Wow! Hellbreaker, yeah I am glad to be done with the POV and now I find myself messing up in the other stories going first person in the middle of a paragrah or two. LOL. That sucks when you get stuck in the middle of a story, but as I said I begin to work on other stories that come to mind. Soon my new one will be released out into the world. I don't know if anyone has done this with DP or not.

* * *

The fights that happened after that just seemed to escalate in violence on both sides and Danny was stuck between the girl he had a crush on and the girl that was his friend. Then the summer before they entered high school something happened...

"So, do you know what my parents finally finished?" Sam inquired as she lay in the grass, her long raven locks fanned around her as her legs scissored in front of her. Her skirt had been changed for black jeans that were low rise while her shirts had become more showy, the tops usually belly button ones that had long sleeves. Today she wore a deep purple one with the words **_I can explain! [pause] Actually, I really can't _**in big bold white lettering that had black glitter on it. It shimmered as the clouds above the teens covered and revealed the sun in mere seconds of each other.

"I have no clue," Danny said as he sat next to her,his back against the tree that stood alone on their hill. They had hung in this very spot over the years, the lone tree that overlooked the town. Amity looked so big when you were in the middle of it, but on this spot it was so small that sometimes the couple thought it too small for all their dreams. The dark haired male wanted to be an astronaut while Sam had no clue where she wanted to go, but she knew that she wanted to leave Amity Park and she planned on doing it as soon as she finished high school. "I know that most of their inventions don't work very often." Sam giggled. It was true. Her parents were ghost hunters and though they hardly ever received any calls that she had ever seen. Their inventions had funny names that made her older sister cringe especially when they used them on their daughters pretty regularly. Most Jazz got caught in their ghost traps while Sam was smart enough to know when her father was seeming to go off on the deep end. He claimed that some people were _overshadowed_ by these supernatural beings and Jazz being the black sheep of the family with her constant "wanting to better her dysfunctional family" seemed to make their father believe that she was possessed more often than not.

"Well, while that is true my parents have been working on a portal to the other side. Dad says that it is called the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?" Danny inquired as he looked over to his friend in shock. Now that sounded interesting and yet crazy at the same time. "What would be in the Ghost Zone?"

"Well, dad says that it holds spirits, but there is no definite idea until they get it started up, but like most things it doesn't seem to run." She sat up, grass sticking in her long locks. "But I planned on taking a look at it while they go to another one of their Ghost Conventions." Danny looked skeptical.

"What about your sister?" Sam smiled.

"She is at a friend's house for the next day or two so I get the house to myself." It wasn't unusual for the Goth's parents to leave, but usually her red headed sister stayed around to keep an eye on the mischievous sibling. "I know what you are thinking and no, she doesn't know that they are leaving and they think that she is going to be home." Danny shook his head.

"I can't believe some of the things that you manage to get away with. Why don't they actually check to the other party knows what is going on instead of trusting you to not lie." Sam's smirk grew wider. "You would think that after giving birth to a daughter that might as well be the devil incarnate that they would know not to let her be the middle man in any dealings."

"You just hate the fact that your own parents are so uptight and don't give much of a rat's ass about what you want to do," the dark haired beauty said as she stood up, the butt of her jeans stained green. "I mean, what did they say again when you told them what you wanted to do when you grew up?" The dark haired male frowned, but said nothing to the question as he too stood up now. "Yeah, I thought so. Do you want to see it or not because you know that weather you come or not makes no difference as I will still take a look." Danny looked thoughtful as he knew all the things that could go wrong with the female before him alone in lab with her parent's ghost equipment. "Three...Two...On-"

"Fine!" he said as he followed the Goth down the hill and toward her house as she grinned like the cat who go the cream.

* * *

When they arrived at the house her parents had already gone, their RV gone from the front of the house, the small oil stain was all that was left on the black street. The teens walked into the darkened room as Danny shut the front door behind them locking them into the silent house. Sam turned a couple feet down from him and shoving on the closed lab door she wasn't all that shocked to find it locked.

"Ah, so they are getting smarter," Danny said as he stepped behind her as the girl in front of him chuckled as she pulled out something that glittered in the dim sunlight that spilled in from the kitchen doorway. "Damn it," Danny cursed when he saw the key in her hands, the look in her eyes telling him all he needed to know about what the girl was planning. "Sam, you better not even think about what I think that you are planning right now." A click of the key was all that answered him before she shoved the door open. With a squeak it opened, the knob banging into the wall of the room as she reached for the light to the long stairway that led down into the basement that her parents used as a lab.

"If you have a problem then you know what you need to do," she said as she found the switch, the area now flooded with light. Danny grumbled something that sounded like _knock you out_, but followed her down the stairs and into the large room that was filled with beakers and counters full of experiments as well as inventions that were completed as well as some that were not. "Thought so." Walking toward a large opening with large black wires running out of them. She looked toward him, her amethyst shining with mischief as she walked toward the opening.

"Sam," he said as he reached over to a rack that had black and white hazmat suits. Grabbing one he handed it to her. "At least wear the safety equipment." Sam eyed the suit, most of it white with distaste. Yeah, she didn't like the white thing, but she knew that if she at least didn't wear the suit then he would fight her. Sighing she snatched from his hands as he eyed her with frustration. Yeah, he didn't want her to do it and after zipping it up she turned to him and smiled.

"I know that you don't want me to mess around in there because you are afraid for me, but Danny, you know that it would just wouldn't be me if I didn't," she said as she leaned over and placing a kiss on his cheek she turned toward the open portal, but before she had turned around fully Danny leaned over and pulled her father's face off the front of the white hazmat suit. "Thanks." Again she turned as Danny moved behind her, both of them approaching.

"I wonder where your father put the on button anyway," Danny said as he looked around the edge of the portal. Sam laughed. Her father was a little off when it came to inventions or anything that he put together. The safe upstairs didn't have a handle to open it from the inside like most safes that large did and it appeared that the portal had that same fatal flaw. Shrugging she took two steps into the darkened portal and turned to look around her. The dark haired male watched her from outside and with wide eyes he watched her trip on the wires at her feet. With a squeak she fell over, her shoulder hitting a button as she was thrown forward, Danny's hand reaching out for her as she screamed, her pain echoing in the house as his fingers brushed her face. As she was thrown into him he felt a small burst of electricity enter his body. Sam landed on him with a loud thump as they fell onto the ground. He managed to keep his consciousness as he pushed her over, his vision trying to fade as he looked down at the face of his best friend, her chest still as blood leaked out from the side of her lips. "Sam?" he questioned as he shook her small form. "Sam?!" his voice cracked as he pulled her close, her body cooling in his arms. He failed to notice that the once white suit was now black, the gloves that brushed the ground were now white and her once long raven locks that pooled by his knees were now white like a dove's feathers.


	5. Chapter 5

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, nope, but Sammy does. LOL. Thanks for following the story! Danny is not the ghost per say, but I do have a twist. Hellbreaker, idea sounds interesting, but Luigi? He is like the lackey! Danny is not a lackey! Witch Priestess, thanks for joining the story. I see that you favorited a few of my stories. Thanks. Appreciate all of you. I will be adding two stories soon. Darkness In Their Hearts is ending soon.

* * *

Danny still sat there for what felt like hours, his tears dried now as he held his friend her body cold now and her form stiffening. He stood up, his body shaking from the shock to his body, but he moved to take her to her room. She was dead, her blood from her mouth drying and her heart had stopped. Taking his time he moved toward the steps, his emotions gone as he headed up those stairs, her hair waving with every step. He had let his friend walk into that stupid thing and die. He knew that it was dangerous for her to do that and he had just let her do it.

"You were stupid," he told her, his voice cracking as he looked down at her, the sound of his shoes echoing in the bright tunnel. "You died because you just had to see it." He wanted to hate her for that, but one of the reasons he loved her was her attitude. She cared not for what others wanted from her and that was something he had struggled with most of his life. It was because she was his friend his influence that he fought his mother all these years for his own Independence. As he took the steps to her room he heard the sound of something bursting, the sound of shattering glass echoing from the lab that they had just left. He paid it no heed as he took Sam to her room and as soon as he laid her down a cough erupted from her throat. He looked down in shock as she spit up more blood, her amethyst eyes opening, but now they weren't amethyst He looked now into eyes that were almost white in color save for some of her natural coloring. "Sam," he said, his shock evident. "Sam." She looked at him, her lips curling into a smile.

"D-Danny," she whispered. "I saw you in the light that was there. I felt you." Then she was gone again, her head falling to the side. The dark haired male lay his head on her chest, the small mounds that were her breasts pushed against his head as he listened for the sound of her heart. There was a faint beating, but that was encouraging and with that last thought he passed out.

* * *

Jazz walking into the house the next morning at ten to find the house dead quiet. Even she knew that her parents usually bustled around in the lab this early. She headed down the stairs and as she took the first few steps she heard glass crunching below her feet. She reached for the light only to find that they were out. What was going on? She backed up and headed for the stairs that led to her room. As she headed up she headed for her sister's room only to find a dark haired boy passed out by her sister on the bed, most of his body on the bed while the other part on the floor. Her sister was passed out, her raven locks under her small form and her body sprawled out. Everything normal. She was used to Danny at the house. The pair still had sleep overs for fucks sake! Shaking her head at the pair she headed for her own room with the thought that her parents just over-slept.

Danny groaned as he woke up, his first thoughts of Sam as his head shot up. He looked at the girl before him in confusion. Her hair was still raven in color and she was sprawled out in an odd angle lilke she normally slept, the light creeping through the curtains at such an angle themselves that the female in question let out a moan.

"Fucking... window... sun...too... bright," she muttered out as she turned from him. Was it all a dream? SHaking his head he got up and looked to the clock. Ten thirty five? Not too late and yet really early for either of them. Sam would sleep on an off day until noon if you didn't wake her up

"Sam?" he questioned as he shook her. She slapped at him as she groaned again. "We need to get up."

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Your sister will be home soon. Remember? She will be pissed at us!" Sam said something, but she turned to him and opening her eyes grumbled something else, but it was lost on him as he fell back. "Your eyes!" he gasped out in shock. Sam squinted.

"Danny? I can't see anything."

"Damn!" The girl before him rubbed at her eyes and within minutes found her vision blurry now, but she could see. What the fuck? "Sam, I thought it was all a dream!" Danny was freaked now. Was it for real? Had she really died and then come back?

"What are you talking about?" she inquired as her vision came back, her eyes scanning the room. "Have you been in the fudge? You know that dad spikes it with greens right? Need to watch yourself."

"No, you went into the portal and the-"

"Yeah, I went into the portal. You wouldn't let me unless I wore that stupid suit. I remember that. Why would you think that was a dream?" she demanded as she stood up only to find that her legs didn't want to work like they should. Danny caught her as she collapsed before him. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You died," he whispered. "You died down in the lab."


	6. Chapter 6

Hellbreaker, well let me know when that comes to fruitation. I would love to take a look. As for Sam's death. She died all the way, but because of the spirit that takes over her DNA she is partly alive. Alalaya2, welcome to the group. Thank you for adding this story to your favorites. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. ShadowDragon357, yeah I heard that most of the cast is coming back. Should be good. It was the first time around and although sometimes that is not the case. I am watching The Walking Dead and Breaking Bad at this moment so I will have to wait on that. Too much in the mind at once. Thanks for letting me know about the POV error Hellbreaker...Sorry.

* * *

"Danny, I couldn't have died," she said as she held onto him. "I couldn't die and then come back again, that is too unreal." He shook his head again.

"Sam, you stopped breathing and your heart stopped!" What the teens failed to realize is that Jazz could hear them through the walls and she was awake! "You stiffened like a fucking corpse!" Danny was getting mad now. Why didn't she believe him when he told her what he had witness. "You were dead so what do you know!?" he growled as he lay her back on the bed. She looked at him and knew that if he was that upset then it must have happened. She died. How was she alive now though?

"Okay, I believe you, but how am I alive now? That just doesn't make sense." He nodded as he sat next to her and began to move her legs around like he had learned in the health class the pair had taken a few years back. Sam had wanted to know how to save a life if her father or mother were seriously hurt in any of their less than safe inventions like the portal. She had never told Danny that, but he knew that sometimes her family scared her with their insanity.

"I don't know, but then again I don't know what happened down there. You changed for a moment, but I was sure that was a dream."

"How did I change?" the girl inquired with a confused look.

"Well, your suit that you were wearing." Both looked to find Sam in the clothing she had worn earlier, the black jeans and shirt. "The hazmat suit was fully black with white gloves and your hair was white too, but what freaked me out was your eyes. They were almost white in color without being fully white at the same time." Sam stretched her legs as Danny stood up knowing instinctively that his friend wanted to see for herself even if it wasn't there now. She was stubborn like that and it seemed that even after dying that she was still that way. Nothing would faze her not even Death itself. Slipping his arm around her waist as she duplicated said motion they headed for the bathroom., but as soon as the pair got to the bathroom the door to her room burst open to reveal Jazz, her eyes wide.

"My sister died?!" she shrieked out before her face changed to shock. Danny looked to Sam to find that she was halfway through the floor with an absolutely pissed off look on her face. She seemed not to care that she was falling through the floor, but with a hook around her arms the dark haired male pulled her back up. She seemed to go solid pretty quickly as she tried to walk toward her sister. Danny didn't know what happened, but somehow he guessed her will over-rode the fact that her body was still recovering from her death that she floated... FLOATED over to her sister. She still paid no mind to the fact that she was floating like a ghost as she got in her sister's shocked face. "Samantha," the red head squeaked out as she looking her sister's now pale amethyst eyes.

"You better not even say a word about this!" the Goth warned. "I swear this is none of your business!" Jazz nodded as she stepped back. As soon as she had left Sam fell, her body hitting the floor with a resounding thud as I rushed to aid her.

"Sam, I think you are a ghost or at least part ghost."

* * *

While they were coming to terms with that Jazz was in the other room having a major break down. She should tell her parents about her sister dying, but at the same time she knew how obsessed her parents were with ghosts and as Sam was already their favorite child she didn't want her sister to have more attention. Yeah, it sounded so superficial but she was tired of being sucked into machines while Sam got off Scott free.

"She might also kill me for real," the red head muttered. Her sister seemed like she was just a little mean at times, but the girl in the other room could be down right evil. It wouldn't take much to change that and Danny was the only one able to keep her in line. When Sam had been real little she had taken glue and had glued her older sister to her bed. She had used permanent glue too! That had only been the beginning and their parents just wrote it off as just the way Samantha was. If she had died did that mean she was dead? If so then she had nothing to fear.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed again as she concentrated on her body trying to make it float like she had just moments ago. If she was a ghost then what could she do? Float? Go through walls? What else was there to being a ghost? Well, Danny had bailed on her with the one excuse she would buy so that meant that she had to figure this out on her own today or at least until he got away again.

His parents would kill for being out all night. How would explain that? She had of course given him an even better excuse for them. Her parents were gone and Jazz was at a friends so that left Sam all alone in a house. Was that safe for a girl Sam's age to be left alone over night? No, of course not. No matter what the Manson's felt for her parents they would never want a girl left alone in a house. Nothing happened as she sat there so with a sigh she forced herself up onto her feet to find that she could now hold herself up. This would take some time. It had helped that Danny had worked her legs, but now she was one her own with only a week left in the summer to get back on her feet. She would need her friend more than ever so laying back as her legs began to shake she closed her eyes as exhaustion from the trials over took her.


	7. Chapter 7

LaReynaDP, you are just too funny. Are you wearing a team jersey for the Leafs? You need to blend in! Hellbreaker, thanks for letting me know about the POV thing. I didn't even know I did it. I found it though and corrected it.

* * *

Danny headed back toward his friend's house as he looked back on the fact that his parents had practically thrown him out when he had given them his excuse.

_"Well, you need to get back over there!" _His father had said as his mother had agreed. It wasn't very often that they did that when it came to Sam Fenton. Usually they wanted him to hang out with her as little as possible, but that excuse that she had given him to give to them had worked well. A little too well. He didn't even have a chance to change or get something to eat. Grumbling about being hungry he walked up his friend's steps just as the door opened to reveal a distraught Jazz.

"Thank god you are here!" she cried. "Sam is gone!"

"What?!" Danny pushed past her and up the stairs to Sam's room, the large space clear and clean. How could she just disappear and that was when he heard a small whimper. "Sam?" A muffled response came from around the bed area as a hand appeared from under the bed. There was a little room between the bed and the floor so when Danny crouched down he found his friend squished between the two, her face like that of a cartoon who had just been flattened. He found it hard not to grin before a chuckle escaped.

"You mother fucker," came the muffled response as Sam moved a bit with a groan. This was not good. Danny lay down on the floor to look at her.

"How in the hell did you get there?"

"I don't fucking know!" the female before him growled in frustration, "I was asleep and when I woke up I found that I was here, under my damn bed!" Danny reached out to grasp her hand and tried to tug on her. He was able to move her a few inches, but her bust got in the way of moving too far so the male scooted closer and reached for her upper arm only to end up brushing the side of her breast. He yanked his arm back with a blush.

"Sorry!" he said as he turned from her, the girl blushing just seconds before she let out a squeak and then it was quiet. Danny looked under the bed in confusion to find Sam gone. "Sam?" He stood up just as Jazz let out an ear splitting scream.

"Oh my god!" Danny ran down the stairs, the sound echoing around him as his shoes squeaked at the sharp turn into the kitchen to find another hilarious situation, well, except for the fact that Jazz looked like she was about to pass out from stress. Sam had fallen on the table, the bowl of cereal that she had made on Sam's stomach while Sam just lay there glaring at the ceiling.

"When you get done laughing at me you can head upstairs to wait for me to KICK YOUR ASS!" the dark haired girl screeched as she sat up, the bowl falling to the ground where it shattered. Milk dripped off the Goth's body and again Danny blushed when he realized that he could see the outline of Sam's nipples. Turning he headed upstairs to wait for his friend who was now standing by the table, her amethyst eyes looking at the mess on the ground and with a shrug moved to clean it as her sister just stood there, her teal eyes wide in horror. "Sis, you need to get over it!" the Goth said as she threw the bowl pieces into the trash. "With these powers still new to me it might take me a while to get used to them." Still nothing. Sam walked over to her sister and with a backhanded slap woke Jazz up from her stupor. The red head blinked before glaring at her sister. The Goth said _your welcome_ before heading up the stairs leaving the other girl on her own. Jazz looked at where her sister had exited and seriously contemplated telling her parents about the girl's new powers but after a second of thinking of it she dismissed it as she began to remake her breakfast.

* * *

"So nice of you to help me this morning," Sam said as she walked past her friend waiting on her bed, her tone sarcastic "It starts with touching my boob and ends with you laughing at my distress. What a great friend you are." Heading into her bathroom she proceeded to get dressed.

"Um..Sam," Danny said, his voice low as he watched her, her back exposed as she pulled off her shirt before throwing it on the floor before him as she turned to head to the bathtub, a small squeak leaving his mouth.

"What?" she called as the water turned on and she reappeared with a towel wrapped around her body, most of her long legs exposed.

"Never mind," he said with a shake of his head. Why was he noticing these things about his childhood friend? Why was he feeling so funny about it? Hell! Why was he looking at her like she was a piece of meat that he wanted to gobble down whole?

"Oookaay," she said as she turned from him and walked back to the bathroom as Danny watched, his eyes entranced by the sway of her hips. Smacking himself he flopped on the bed, the door to the bathroom closing as Sam turned on her music.

**I think I'm crazy**

**I think I'm going out of my mind**

Danny turned to the tv that sat in her room, the XBOX 360 a black one with little purple bats stuck to it. Sam had done that when her parents had given it to her a year ago. The games that were around it were mostly killing games and a few puzzle games. He could see Plants Vs Zombies open on the floor so that meant that she had just been playing it. Turning the TV on he started up the console as he waited for her to get done.

**You call me crazy**

**I thought I saw you touching my guy**

It only took Sam like ten minutes to ready and in that respect she was more like a guy, her bath time not needing to go over thirty minutes as she took a quick shower. Danny heard the music still playing and the words seemed to stick in his head.

"Who sings this?" he inquired as he had never heard it before. Sam said nothing as she sat next to him, her hands reaching for the other black controller before joining him. "Sam?"

"I do," was her simple response. "I sing this." Danny looked at her in shock. When had she had time to do something like this? He knew she could sing, but to make a CD!?

**Are you crazy?**

**Maybe I should take you outside**

"When?" he asked as he paused the game only to slightly tick the female off as she turned to glare at him.

"I did it last weekend while you were on your date with Valerie," the female said. "I had it planned for this summer, but I didn't want anyone with me when I did it. Satisfied " He nodded. "Good. Turn the game back on."

"So, what are you going to do with it?" The Goth sighed.

"I don't know... Take it outside and kick it's ass if it doesn't turn the game back on. I didn't play the song so you could ask questions about it," the dark haired girl muttered.

**And show you crazy**

**Ooh, I got your crazy**

"Well, you played it for a reason," he pointed out as he turned the game back on. "What other reason then for me to ask?"

"So that I could hear it. I haven't had time to listen to it yet and I wanted to see how it sounded. What better time then when we play games? We listen to music most of the time so I figured it would be okay, but if it is bugging you then I will turn it off." She placed the game on pause and stood only to be stopped as Danny grasped her arm.

"No, I want to hear it." So they sat there listening as they played games. Moments after it had ended Danny said, "It sounded great." He wanted to ask more about the guy she was singing about, but he dropped that. She would have told him if she was dating someone. "So, what are you going to do with your new powers?" Sam shrugged. "You need to learn how to use them though unless you want to have that happen again." They both knew that they were talking about the going through things and the suspicion it would cause if she did that with her parents in the house.

"I did try to work with them yesterday after you left, but didn't do much."

"Well then we need to get to work on that," he said as he turned the game off. She nodded as she placed her remote on the XBOX before they headed for the basement where it would probably be the safest to work on her powers. The room was sound proof and could be locked from the inside. As they walked down the stairs Jazz headed out the door without so much as a word to the two teens.

"So, what shall we work on first?"

"Phasing through solids," was his response as the door to the lab shut them in.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellbreaker, sounds like a pretty fun day for her already and she hasn't even started to shoot shit out of her ass yet. LOL. That episode was the funniest. _"Watch where you point that thing!" _*Rolls on floor laughing as tears roll down face*

* * *

A few hours later found both teens sweaty and worn out as they dragged themselves up two flights of stairs, Sam grumbling about ghost powers being the most difficult things to control.

"What did you expect?" Danny said as he sat down on her bed while Sam headed for the shower again depositing clothing on the floor as she went before slamming the door on her friend who despite having seen her half naked just hours ago found again that he couldn't stop looking at her. Long after she had gone into the bathroom he was still staring at her clothing on the floor. What was doing? "I am dating Val," he hissed to himself as Sam's song came back on. She had complained that it still needed work so she said she had to continue listening to find out what was bothering her about it.

"Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up!" came the voice from the other side of the door over the water and then it hit him that the song wasn't the only thing singing in the bathroom and Danny stood up as he realized that Sam was singing with the song now, her tone so different from the one on the CD. She sounded pissed and even though her song had the same quality for some reason the sound of her singing was angry. Was she still attracted to the guy she was singing the song for? "And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up! Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up!" He wondered again about the kind of man that would have attracted his Gothic friend as she seemed to have no time for the guys at their school. As suddenly as the singing started it stopped as the door opened to a very surprised Danny. He hadn't even heard the water turn off. "Is there a reason you are talking to yourself?" his dark haired friend inquired with a smirk. "Missed me that much?" She pulled the towel tight as she entered her closet to find an outfit. After finding what she wanted she headed for the bathroom again and as if she could tell that it bothered him she shut the door halfway.

_I wonder what is up with him?_

Danny looked up. Was that Sam?

"Hey, Sam! Did you say something?" he called out. It took a few minutes and she came out with half her shirt on.

"What? No, didn't say anything." Danny was sure she had said something, but then again maybe he was just loosing his mind.

_Danny sure is acting strange._

The dark haired male looked up in shock. Did she just say something? Danny watched as the Goth finished pulling on her long sleeved black shirt, the words _Ghost_ in white lettering on the front with a green ghost glob swirling around it. She wore a pair of tight low slung pants with holes in the knees from all the tumbling the Goth had done over the years. All those fights with the Hispanic that Danny still had a minor crush on as he dated a real nice dark skinned girl named Valerie. When Sam looked at him to find the male staring at her she waved her hand in front of him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He blinked and his eyes began to focus on the girl in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. I just was thinking- Um did you just say something about me?" Sam raised a brow as she reached out to touch his forehead. Danny moved his head back as he reached for her hand to push it down, but as soon as he did he saw something. A flash of black and purple as well as pink. Releasing her like she had burned him he blinked again. What the fuck was that?

"Are you alright, Danny? You look like you've seen a ghost." He nodded. He needed to figure out what the hell was happening to him. Was he going crazy? No, he wasn't crazy but there was something crazy going on here!

"I'm fine, but I need to go-" he stopped. His parents wouldn't let him back in the house until the adult Fentons returned and they would call _them_ not the house to find out if they were back. "Never mind. I guess I need to crash at your house for a while."

"That's cool, but I guess you need clothing right?" Danny nodded. "Let's break into your house tonight."

"What?!"

"I need to work on my phasing through shit and what better way then to raid your house for clothing?" He looked skeptical and for a good reason. Sam didn't seem to be able to handle her powers and when they had trained down in the basement the only time she had been able to phase though stuff had been when she got emotional... Wait!

"Okay," he said to her amazement. She had been about to further argue her case, but he seemed okay with it and that made her suspicious "Sounds like an idea, not like I could walk around your house in the same stinky clothes and I doubt that your father's clothing would fit me so that would leave me with one other option." She looked quizzical "I could go nude." Sam's face turned red as her eyes widened and he swore an emotion flickered in her eyes, but he couldn't read it.

_Danny nude? What girl wouldn't pay for that?_

Danny's face now turned red as he realized her lips hadn't moved, but he swore he heard her talking and the words that he had heard were not ones he would have ever imagined his friend saying.

"How much?" he inquired as he grew darker, the red turning deeper. The Goth blinked as she shook her head in confusion.

"What?" she inquired.

_He couldn't have heard that! Did I say that shit out loud?_

Sam was getting a little freaked and he realized now that he was hearing her thoughts. Was it because of her heightened sense of emotion.

"Never mind," he said as he sat back on the bed. "What time shall the raiding begin?" he said with a smile trying to joke with her and it seemed to work because she forgot what they were talking about and told him that they should wait until it was dark. That left them with at least another six or more hours. "Want to take a break before heading back down to work on that power of yours?" Sam nodded even as she still pondered over whether she had actually said those words out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

That night found the pair of teens outside his house looking through a window to find that his parents were gone for the night. Seems that only the butler was there. This would make it easier for them to practice her power without getting into too much trouble.

"Okay, Sam," Danny said as he stood to the side. "Go through the wall." The Goth looked at him and then back at the wall. Placing her hands on the wall she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. As she stood there, the sounds of the night echoing around them she managed to make her hands intangible, her fingers slipping into the brick of the building just as the sound of a car startled her and she stopped mid-phase. Now she looked alarmed as she found her hands stuck in the house while the rest of her body was on the outside. She turned to him and he said, "Keep going." She almost said something to him, a snide remark about her being the ghost and could he do better, but decided against it. As she turned back to the wall, her amethyst eyes closing she found it hard to become intangible with the fear of someone coming upon them in the middle of the night. They were on the other side of the house where no one could find them, but still she was freaked! What if someone found out and told her parents? Would she be placed on a steel table while they dissected her like a frog in science class? Would she be shipped off so that the Government could perform tests on her? Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, strong fingers massaging her and she lost track of her thoughts as she turned to find Danny behind her, the dark haired male massaging her shoulders. She had tensed up in the beginning and now seeing it was him made her want to pull away yet at the same time she wanted to purr like a fucking cat and arch into his touch. A blush appeared on her face as she opened her mouth to say something, but then he his a particularly sore spot and a moan escaped from her lips as she melted against her will. "Don't fight it," he said simply. "Relax." She did as he said, his voice soothing her and closing her eyes she began to become intangible. As she melted into the bricks Danny smiled. "Good luck."

Sam found herself in the kitchen of Danny's house and heading for the doorway looked around the make sure that the butler, Mercedes, was not around. When she found that it was all clear she headed into the living room and up the stairs to her friend's room. As she entered it she heard a sound making the small girl turn invisible as she thought _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. _When he walked right past her, his eyes looking into the room for two seconds right where she stood and said nothing Sam looked down to find that she was not all there. Letting out a squeak, her hands flying to her mouth she backed into the room as she became solid.

"Now to find a bag and get him some clothing."

* * *

Danny himself was standing in the darkness behind the house waiting for her when he opened his mouth to release what felt like something cold. The blue mist that left his mouth made him jump back in shock.

"What the fuck was that?" he hissed as he backed up into the wall of the house, his cerulean eyes wide in shock at what he had just seen. When he opened his mouth again and nothing happened he thought to himself that he must have just seen condensation from the cold air hitting his warm breath, but that just wouldn't explain the fact that he had felt the chill from inside him. As he looked up into the skies he felt that feeling again, the chill entering his body as a shadow fell over the moon. Looking up his mouth opened in shock as he saw a large shadow of what appeared to be a vampire fly over him, the cape from the person or thing, flapping in the wind.

"Got it," Sam said as she phased through the wall next to him making the male jump.

"Fuck!" he cussed as he held his chest. "You scared the shit out of me!" The Goth looked at him in confusion.

"How could I-" she was cut off as someone flew into her, his large form pinning her to the wall as Danny was thrown to the side, his body hitting the ground. "Danny!" she screamed as she struggled against the male holding her down. "Let go of me!" she growled as she kicked and screamed, her voice rising in fear and anger as she tried to get the large male off her.

"I don't think so little girl," the male said. "Why don't you transform me and make me!" he hissed as he leaned forward the blow on her ear. Sam found herself gagging from the feel of him pressing on her. Transform? What was he talking about.

"Get the fuck off my friend!" Danny yelled as he jumped on the back of the person holding Sam to the wall. The older male let out a growl of anger as he tried to throw the other male off him. Sam took in air as she felt the night air hit her warmed body before looking at the male fighting with Danny. He was at least thirty and his body was slender and yet she could tell that he was powerful. She watched in horror, her body freezing up as he knocked the dark haired teen off him, his black gloved hand glowing with energy as he aimed it at her guy friend. She rushed at him, her scream of outrage echoing in the night as a light overtook her, a ring appearing at her waist before splitting. She paid it no mind, the cold from the night air washing over her as her outfit changed to the fully black hazmat suit with the white gloves and heavy white boots. Her hair flew behind her as it changed to a white that make a dove envious, her eyes flashing as white amethyst color as she knocked the male down. Danny watched his friend transform with awe as he got up to help her, something telling him that he could fight this guy if he so desired and he wanted to help. Sam punched the older male in the face a few times the satisfying sound of his nose breaking making her smirk as blood gushed out and onto her suit. Danny rushed into the fray as Sam was knocked off of the larger male, Danny's hands glowing as he grabbed the males cape and yanking real hard on it. The glowing in the teen's hands traveled up the cape and to both teens shock it seemed to electrocute the male, his wails of pain reaching the skies.

"We need to go!" Sam cried as she grabbed his hand and the bag that was next to the house, the pair of teens leaving just as the butler came out, his dark eyes growing wide at the site of the male falling to the ground, his body twitching as the shock from Danny coursed through him.

"I will-l get-t-t you!" he managed to promise the teens as they ran from the site. Sam looked back at the same time Danny did, their eyes wide in horror at what they had just done before disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Cynder3601, thank you for adding me. Hellbreaker, you should know me by now. Such twists I weave never following a line or path.

* * *

The pair collapsed as soon as they entered Sam's house, their backs to the door as they tried to catch their breath.

"W-Wha- What was that?!" the Goth next to him as she turned to him and he looked at her, the form she was still in.

"I don't know, but I can see that I wasn't dreaming when I saw you with white hair." Sam looked down, some of her hair resting on her bust. She touched them with her white gloves, the touch hesitant as she fingered the colorless locks. "You _are _part ghost!" Sam stood up, her legs shaky as she made her way to the mirror that hung in the hallway, her white amethyst eyes wide in horror and confusion.

"What the fuck?!" She touched the reflection staring back at her and the transformation reverted. She now stood looking at her dark haired scared reflection. She turned to him to find that his hands were normal so she looked into his eyes, the cerulean orbs looking just as lost as she was. "I saw you shock him with green ecto-energy." She was glad that she listened to what her parents always seemed to be blabbing about otherwise she would be _really _freaked. "That is what ghosts are made of mostly so that means that you have some of it in you," she stated as she began to pace. "You didn't transform though so you don't have a lot of the ghost energy or whatever it was." She looked thoughtful. "I wonder what powers you have..." she faded off not even noticing that Danny looked just a little freaked at the thought process she was going down.

She looked to him now. "You do have powers, right?" He shrugged for lack of an answer that wouldn't piss her off. He had a feeling that he could hear her thoughts and he wasn't quite sure what that blue mist was about, not to mention that glowing green that had come from his hands. "Hmm... We need to find out-" She was cut off when as she opened her mouth a similar blue mist to Danny's flew out of her mouth making the male before her look around wildly before grabbing her around the waist to take her down to the ground just as the door shattered and the male from before.

"Found you!" he crowed. "Didn't think I would find you. A pair of halfas like myself!" Danny shoved Sam behind him as they sat there looking at the male above them, his form larger now it seemed as power crackled around him. "What? You think you can protect _her _from _me?!_" A chuckle escaped. "Good luck boy!" The older male held his hand out as red energy crackled in his palm, the glow illuminating the room in the crimson color. "You were _lucky_ that first time and now I will take what I want with very _little fight._" Sam shuddered as she felt anger and fear fall over her, but as she looked at her friend, the one person in her life that she could count on she found the courage she needed and grasping his shoulders stood up to the shock of both males.

"Fuck off," she spat as her body began to glow a faint white color, the color of her eyes flashing white as she stepped forward. Danny tried to stop her but she now stood in front of him. "You won't get _anything_." The male before them smirked, his face twisting into something only the devil could love.

"Oh, you want to be a bad ass? Oh, well that is fine with me. I like spunk in _my _women. That was what I liked about your mother," he remarked. Sam almost faltered when she heard those words. Her mother? What did this ghost know about her mother?

"Fear me! I am the Booooxxxxx Ghooooosstttttt!" Everyone looked to the right as this blue ghost wearing what appeared to be overalls, his fingers encased in gloves as he wiggled them before him in what he must have thought was fearful. The ghost male growled as he blasted the offensive ghost into the wall, the heavy looking specter falling through the wall with a groan and a quick _fear me! _called out. The vampire looking ghost sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Thinking on her feet Sam phased Danny through floor with her before heading back up to where the other ghost waited.

"Now where were-" he was cut off as Sam rushed at him, her idea to get him out of the house and away from Danny. She managed to knock him out into the street where she landed on him, his head hitting the concrete as a _honk_ filled the air. "Bitch!" he hissed as he knocked her off him, his form going intangible as the truck rolled over him. Sam waited for the truck to pass and when it did the male was gone.

* * *

Danny rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time he made it into the hall just as Sam walked in, her arm scraped and her eyes glowing as she walked over to him.

"What the fuck was that about?!" the dark haired teen practically yelled as Sam winced.

"Just helping you get away," was her response as she headed past him. "We need to get someone over here to fix the door or you know Jazz will freak the hell out when she comes home tonight." Danny was shocked to say the least. She was acting like nothing was wrong! Little did he know she was thinking about all the things that could go wrong at that moment.

_What if he comes back? What if he harms him? What am I to do? I need to stay calm..._

Danny frowned. There it was again. He was sure she was thinking those things and not saying them and now he knew how to tell what one woman was thinking. He wasn't happy with her thoughts, but now he knew that she was worried and that she was just _acting_ calm for the sake of him. That was sweet and all, but they were in this together.

"Sam, you need to realize that this situation has _both _of us not just _you._" Sam looked at him, her face unreadable, but he knew what she was thinking so he continued, "I don't care about what you want. Sweet that you want to protect me, but we can work _together_ to protect each other. Isn't that a better idea?" He had forgotten that he wanted to hid his thought reading power so when she looked rather perplexed and then that look changed to realization followed by anger he backed up, her eyes flashing angrily as another emotion entered them.

"_You can **read**__my MIND**?!**_" she shrieked her voice raising high enough that he thought he felt it hit him as he fell back a few feet. "You fucking could hear my fucking thoughts?! For how LONG!?" She was getting even more pissed with every word, her body shaking as power came off of her in waves. If she had been an ocean then he would have been taken by the undertow her emotions would have drowned him, but as they were just two people having a fight, not one of the first ones they had had mind you, then he was pretty safe. Right? Wrong! Sam's hands fisted as she approached him, her emotions growing out of control. "I HATE you!" she bellowed as her eyes flashed white. "I hate you so fucking much! I CARED enough about you to fight that MONSTER and you want to talk about how we are in this together?! You kept a secret that affected me too!"

"Sam, I meant no harm," Danny said as he held his hands up. Would she hurt him? But it was so strange. One moment she looked ready to kill him and then she calmed, her eyes changing to straight amethyst as she took a breath.

"Leave," was all she said as she pointed to the door, her tone dead. Danny wanted to argue, but she repeated, "I said _leave." _He nodded as he turned from her and headed into the hall. Sam stood there shaking listening for when he finally headed down the stairs and when she was sure he was gone her eyes rolled up in her head and as her hair faded to black so did her vision.


	11. Chapter 11

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, well, it could be bad if she thinks thoughts that could land her in hot water. Cheesecake and Cheetos? Are you crazy? Those are awesome together, but I couldn't eat those together. lol. And are we talking mallard or what? Hellbreaker, exactly Sam is more mad at herself and a little freaked out at what he could have heard then him actually reading her mind. That will also come in handy later in the story. ShadowDragon357, I swear that you just seem to read my mind like Hell and Phantasmax. Probably not a good thing to leave her alone, but he doesn't know that she was passed out. That is why she sent him out of the room.

* * *

Danny walked down the street even though he knew he could go nowhere since he was banned from going home until Sam's parents came home. As he walked down the block he wondered if it was really a good idea leaving Sam by herself. She was after all being hunted by another more powerful ghost creature and she was still new to her powers. He went to turn around and go back but then he remembered what she had said. _I hate you! I hate you so fucking much! _Sam had never said those words to him no matter how many fights they had had in the past. Did she really feel that way or was she just venting because she was hurt.

"I really shouldn't have kept that from her," he stated to the empty street as he walked away from Sam's house. He would just take a walk around the block and then he would head back. Those plans changed when he was about five minutes out on his walk and he heard _Danny!_ screamed in his mind. There was fear in that cry so Danny turned and headed back for Sam's house.

* * *

"Fuck off!" Sam screamed as she struggled with the blue net that held her captive. She glared up at the metal man looking down at her.

"You were easier than I thought you would be, but he did say you were still a baby and all." Sam growled as she powered up, her white energy crackling around her as it began to fray the netting around her. "Let's get going." As the large male robot pulled on the rope connected to the net he found it was lighter than it would be with a human child. Turning he found a white boot in his mouth. Literally as he opened his mouth to say something was when she attacked. As she hung there in his mouth, his expression was one that was too priceless. That is what Danny ran in on, his eyes wide in shock as Sam kicked the ghost in the face with her other boot forcing her free from his bite.

"Danny! Run!" the Goth screamed as her hands flew out in front of her and she powered up, a ball of green energy forming in her fingertips as she grew fearful and angry at the same time. Danny rushed to her side as the blast flew out and knocked her back, but because he had been behind her he took most of the hit as his back crashed into the wall. "What the fuck?" she cried as she tried to turn and face him, but he just shrugged it off as he shoved her toward the door, the ghost hunter too stunned at the moment to say or do anything. Sam reached back and grabbing his hand phased through the floor. "Thank god we worked on that," she muttered as they landed in the hall where the teens rushed out the door and down the street.

"Seems that you're pretty popular!" Danny yelled as they stopped a few houses down from hers. The front door was still broken into and now the metal man rushed out.

"No one gets away from Skulker!" the green haired thing yelled as he rushed at them, rockets and wings appearing from behind him. "I will have you you freak!" Oh, shit! No one called her that and Sam was feeling the anger build up again as she powered up farther, her body burning from overexertion.

"No one calls me a fucking FREAK!" A ball that flickered between green and white appeared in the enraged teen's hands as she screamed. The ball flew from her fingers and she flew backwards again, but this time Danny wasn't behind her as she crashed into a building and was promptly knocked through a wall and out like a light. Skulker on the other hand was thrown back, his suit turning red with the power behind the blast, and into another building that just happened to be Fenton Work's neighbor. The building was demolished as the ball of energy exploded and some of the energy from the blast shook the neighborhood as Danny ran to Sam's side. Thank god that no one lived in the building next to Sam's and that that one she went through was unoccupied at that moment because he didn't know how he was going to explain it to the person residing in the house.

"Sam," he called softly next to her ear and when she didn't respond he didn't even think twice as he hauled her into his arms before disappearing into the house they were already in. Running to the back of the house he found the back door. Re-positioning her onto his shoulder like a firefighter would he opened the door and practically fell out of the house when heard the sirens. Great. The night would just get better from here. He placed Sam on the ground and began to shake the now human female as her raven locks fanned out around her. "You have to wake up," he muttered as he shook her repeatedly "Come on, Sam. Please." He was being forced to beg her to come back to reality because he needed to get her back to her house awake. There had to be a way to shock her back. Then it hit him. Maybe she needed oxygen. Leaning down he placed his lips on top of hers before he began to breath into her. It took a moment and a hand hit his cheek.

"What the _fuck _do you think you are doing?" she asked, her eyes still closed as he backed up.

"Were you awake this whole time?" he grumbled as he held his red cheek.

"No, but as soon as I _tasted_ your breath in me I felt like my heart was exploding," she said as she opened her amethyst eyes. "What happened? Did I get him?" Danny nodded as he helped her sit up, the sirens just on the other side of the house now. "Are those what I think they are?" she inquired as she tried to move her legs only to find her energy spent.

"Yeah, well, you kind of demolished two houses. One is still standing," he said as he pointed to the house they were now behind. "And then the one _next _to your house is gone." Sam's eyes grew wide now. This was not good! What in the hell was she going to say about the fact that her parent's front door was demolished and now the houses around _her _house were gone too?

"Can you help me up?" he nodded and they managed to get her standing though she had to lean on him mostly. "I am still really pissed off with you," she muttered as they took steps toward the front yard. "But you were there when I needed you so I guess I can forgive you."

"Gee thanks," he said with a smile. "My almighty ghost girl has forgiven me for my indiscretion " She threw him a half hearted glare.

"Just get us home. I need a bath." Danny leaned over and smelled at her.

"I think you smell nice," he said with a grin. "A little musky, but otherwise doable." Her cheeks grew red almost instantly as his followed. "I mean that you don't need a bath...not that... well..." he faded off.

"I know what you meant," she said trying to sound like she wasn't offended. Danny noticed. How could he not? They had been friends for forever and knew each other fairly well.

"Sam," he started only for her to shake her head, her gaze on him now.

"Don't," was what she said. "And don't read my mind either." She would have walked away from him now, but seeing as she really couldn't walk at all she was forced to hold onto him as they headed out into the street where police officers were talking to Jazz. "When did she get here?" Sam hissed at Danny. He shook his head. The red head looked up to find the pair making their way over. "Hey, sis," the Goth said greeting her sister who looked relieved to see her.

"Oh, Sam!" she gushed as she hugged her sister. Sam held in the groan as she said the words that they always heard when someone hugged her.

"Human...contact..." Jazz pulled back to notice that her sister had started sweating profusely and she was looking paler than she had seconds ago.

"Is she okay?" the officer who had been talking to Jazz inquired as he stepped forward. "She's looking a little peeked." Jazz turned quickly, her long locks slapping the teens in the face, but neither said anything as they waited for the genius before them to respond to the policeman.

"She always gets that way when I hug her," the red head said. "We might be sisters, but Sam doesn't like _some_ people touching her."

"Oh," the male officer said though he still looked rather confused. Then he seemed to notice the gash on Sam's temple. "What happened to your head, young lady?"

Sam resisted the urge to touch her temple as she said, "Was knocked down when that crazy ghost came through." Everyone looked at her in shock, even Danny found his mouth dropping, but at the last minute clamped it shut as he nodded.

"Really? A ghost?" Sam nodded. "What did he look like?"

"Like the Terminator, but with flaming green hair," the Goth stated. Danny smirked at her tone. She was a little testy with the tone he was using. "My parents are the Fentons," she stated as if that would explain the whole thing. "Ghost hunters extraordinary they are." Now she was just being a smart ass as anyone could tell by the tone she was using.

"Uh huh. Sounds like the Fentons." He closed his book and headed back to his car while Jazz turned on her sister with a look of absolute confusion and frustration all rolled into one. She opened her mouth and then closing it took a deep breath.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. Sam glared up at her sister and forcing her feet to move began to de-tangle herself from Danny, but the male holding her held tight as he moved with her. The Goth stopped when her face was inches from her older sister's.

_**No**_

"No, but I know what _we_ fought and not _what _you weren't here to see!" With that she asked Danny to help her get to the house, but as she was walking off she threw over her shoulder, "Need to get someone to fix the door. Would hate for _you _to have to explain how the door came to be _shattered_." With that the pair of teens disappeared into the house as Jazz sighed.

**_You'll never be alone_**

"Damn it," she cursed as she pulled her flip phone and proceeded to call someone to fix the door all the while cursing her sister and the family she was stuck with for another several years.

* * *

Danny helped his friend up the stairs, as Sam kept refusing to let him carry her, and into her room where once again she passed out with just one word, "Stay." No words were needed from the dark haired male. Danny took her shoes off after she was out and covering her up with a blanket headed lay down next to her as they had when they were kids having their little sleepovers. Closing his eyes he drifted off to the Land of Nod wondering what would be happening next...

**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_**


	12. Chapter 12

chris210racer, thank you for adding the story to your alerts. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, feelings aren't all bad. Calm down! *Runs after La Reyna* animelover11121, thanks for adding the story to your alerts. Thanks for reading the story. I hope to be dishing out more as long as everyone is still enjoying. One of my fav reviewers was telling me that he was shocked at how many stories I was handing out and I guess as long as the stories are good then that is cool right?

* * *

When the dark haired male opened his eyes he found that he was alone, Sam gone from the bed. He sat up, his eyes wide in fear when he realized that the shower was running so sighing he laid back onto the rumpled sheets beneath him. Moments later he heard a slight yelp and getting up he rushed to the door, his hand on the nob as he called out, "You okay?" Silence greeted him. "Sam?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly "I think so. Just managed to burn myself with that damn power," she cursed. Danny turned the knob and walking in he warned her of his appearance. "What the fuck are you doing?" she cried out as he heard the shower curtain being yanked closed, the rings holding it up clanking and rattling with the force behind it.

"Where did you hurt yourself? Burns can be serious." A mutter was heard as she opened the curtain to show him her leg where a rather good sized mark was on her leg. The burn was the size of a golf ball Danny reached out and placed his hand on it, but before either teen could say anything his hand began to glow a slight blue color and Sam's wound began to heal. Danny flew back and Sam cursed as she jumped.

"What the _fuck _was that?" she called out as the shower curtain closed again. Danny shook his head. He had no idea. He looked at his hands in wonder and shock. Had he just healed his friend's burn? Was that even possible? "You just made it go away and there isn't even a scar," came Sam's voice as the shower shut off and she stuck her head out to look at him. "Can you hand me that towel?" she inquired as she pointed to the black towel hanging behind the teen.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"I need one more thing from you," she said as she ducked her head back into the shower. Danny waited. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM YOU PERVERT!" The raven haired male jumped at the anger in her words and dove out of the room as the door slammed behind him. He heard mild grumblings from the female in the other room as she got dressed. A few minutes later she came out in another pair of black jeans, her shirt a lime green with a black dragon on it.

"Perfect shirt," Danny muttered as he read the words _I breath fire so back off_.

"_You _shouldn't have been in my bathroom with me _taking a fucking shower_," she hissed. "Paulina might not like that." The male huffed at her. She just had to bring his crush in on that one. "Now, we need to get to training. We only have one week until school and I would love not to blast someone for pissing me off." Danny smiled, his smile widening so much that the Goth raised a brow. "Something funny about that?"

"You do have a problem then because you get pissed rather easily." She smirked, her eyes shinning as she walked over to him. Danny watched her as she chuckled.

"I do get rather _irritated_ pretty easily don't I?" Danny realized too late that he should have kept his mouth shut when Sam pointed her finger and managed to burn his ass. It left a small hole in his pants and still smiling she walked off, but not before throwing an "Oops" over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hallway. "Slipped."

* * *

They spent five days training like mad to get her to where she needed to be and on the sixth day her parents came back so he was forced out of the house. That was fine though because she had most of her powers under control save for her eyes flashing white every so often. She just needed to work on her anger and she wouldn't have to worry about that. They had learned that Danny could heal her, though neither were sure how that came to be since she was the one that went into the machine.

"Wake up!" Maddie called up the stairs come Monday morning as Sam rolled over, her eyes flickering as she fought at whoever was ruining her sleep. "Samantha! Don't make me come up there!" her mother threatened, but still Sam didn't wake up, her body beginning to sweat as she whimpered in her sleep. Her mother appeared at the door moments later and calling out to her daughter she moved to the side of the bed. "Samantha?" she whispered questionably as she touched her daughter's shoulder. The girl sat up in response to that and let out an ear splitting scream.

"No!" the raven haired girl yelled out as she shuffled off the bed, her amethyst eyes wide, the orbs white. Maddie called out to her as she blinked up at her mother. "Mom?" Her mother was looking at her as if she were some alien or something. Seeing the clock behind her mother she jumped up. "Fuck! I am so late!" Running past her still shocked mother she grabbed clothing as she ran to the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" she screamed out at her mother.

"I tried," her mother muttered as she tried to come to terms with her daughter's strange gaze just moments ago. Jazz stuck her head into her sister's room when her mother failed to answer her.

"Are you okay?" the red head inquired of her parental unit. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Your sister's eyes were white and then they weren't." Jazz composed her facial expression.

"Mom, that happens sometimes when someone is shocked out of their sleep." Maddie looked at her daughter.

"Really?"

"I just got done reading a book about that type of thing. Did she wake up suddenly?" Her mother nodded. "Then it's okay mom. Don't worry." Her mother nodded as she walked off. Sam exited the bathroom moments later. "Mom saw your eyes turn white."

"Shit!"

"Don't worry. I convinced her that it was nothing." With that the older girl left as Sam watched her with an expression of confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

Hellbreaker, yeah I thought it sounded like something she would say. LOL. Sam might be a little confused about what her sister is doing. darkness in light54, thank you for adding me to your alerts.

* * *

Sam sat down at her desk several minutes after leaving her house, her confusion over her sister's timely assistance still fresh. Danny knocked on her desk again this time receiving a look.

"What happened this morning? I thought we were going to check your control over your powers before school and you didn't show." Sam frowned.

"I overslept this morning and then my _mother_ saw my fucking white eyes," she hissed. Danny's eyes grew wide, but if that was true then why was the Goth at school. "My sister gave her a story and my mother bought it."

"So, what is up with the face?" Sam turned away from him on a sigh before turning back to him.

"_My sister helped me_," she practically screamed. "That is what is up with the _face._" Another sigh, this one of frustration. "I have been pushed by my sister since I was born. She wanted too much from me, hell, even our mother thinks that and then after all the shit we have been through she _helps_ me!?"

"You're confused by what she has done, but don't you remember that you told her to keep it to herself?"

"I did, but that wasn't part of the deal what she did. She _covered _for me without being told to."

"Good morning students," Lancer said as he walked into the classroom, a stack of papers in one hand and a small work bag in the other. "I am sure that most of you recognize me for the years past." He looked at Sam when he said this so she stood up.

"Yeah, _I _know you and I have noticed that you have gotten better with your spelling," with that said she sat down, a grin on her face as what had transpired this morning was put in the back of her mind.

"Well, I hope that is all you have to say for the rest of the school years," the balding male said. "Though you and I both know that it isn't. If you are new to my teachings then I hope that you are ready to takes notes because I don't do slackers."

"Do you do women?" Sam threw out, laughter echoing around her as she stood up and bowed low before sitting down. As she sat down she looked at Danny who was shaking his head. "Lighten up," she hissed at him.

"You just like to piss the man off don't you?"

"The _man_ likes to try and control, but that won't ever happen with me like it does you!" Everyone around them grew quiet and both teens looked up to find Lancer glaring at them.

"Miss Fenton and Mr. Manson," he grated out. "Are you done with your conversa-" he was cut off as screaming erupted from the hallway as a very familiar ghost appeared in the school, his body gleaming and his electric green hair flickering as he looked around the halls.

"Oh, Phantom child! Come out! I know that you are in this place of confinement!" Sam glared as the students around her ran. "If you don't come out I will burn this place to the ground with you and your little comrades in it." Sam was pulled down before she could even take a step toward the door. Danny's face appeared before hers.

"What do you think that you are doing?" he hissed in frustration.

"Going to kick that thing's ass! What does it look like I am about to do!?" He shook his head.

"And doing that with others around is how smart?" Sam growled before phasing through the floor to Danny's shock. He smacked his face before looking around. Sam had chosen to do this in class?! But now he realized that she had chosen a great moment as the class was freaking, their eyes on the door that separated them from the ghost in the hall. He needed to help her! Why hadn't she taken him with her? Stupid girl! He had thought that that particular ghost was gone, but now it appeared that he had just left the scene of the crime. Now they needed to figure out what to do with him. Danny stood up and heading to where the rest of the class was turned his back on the door, his eyes scanning to grounds outside the window. Bingo! Looking around he pushed the window open and making sure that no one was watching him crawled out the large rectangular window.

* * *

"I thought you were dead!" Sam called out as she stood before the mechanical ghost, her suit of black back along with her long white locks.

"Ah, the Phantom child comes to me," he said as he held out his hands. "That makes my job so much easier." Sam managed to dodge the net that came flying out of his palm, but she didn't have much room in the small halls so she had to watch where she moved or she would find her head hitting locker in no time. "Damn it child! Can you not stay still so that I may capture you!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Little did the pair know that Danny stood just feet from them, his body hidden behind a corner. He needed to find out where this thing came from so taht he and Sam could send him back.

"I am Skulker! I am the greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone!" Sam face faulted. Was he serious?

"The Ghost Zone, maybe!" she called out. "In the real world it doesn't look like you could catch a cold!" Danny smirked at her comeback, but the interesting thing had been what Skulker had said about the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was connected to the real world from the Fenton Portal that was in Sam's basement. He just needed to find a way to get the Zone. Thinking about what he knew that the Fenton's made he knew the best thing he could do was get Skulker back to her house so with a silent prayer he rushed over to Sam.

"We need him back to your house where the portal is!" he whispered. Sam nodded and turning to the ghost before her called out.

"In fact lets play a game!" she flew over to him, her form just inches from his. Leaning over she tapped him on the chest of his medal suit. "Tag you're it!" Then she was off, her hands grasping onto Danny before the pair disappeared out the school door leaving a very confused ghost. It took Skulker a couple of seconds to realize that she was making fun of him.

"No one makes fun of Skulker!" he cried out as his wings appeared with the engines roaring as he followed the pair.


	14. Chapter 14

Hellbreaker, yeah a little switch, but both of them are smart Sam's just so hot headed that she does without thinking before hand. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, yeah I missed you and just think though if they married in the show she would have that title, but it would be Mrs. Fenton. LOL. ShadowDragon357, I consider her a little hippy in a way with her thoughts on meat and other things. rjawadx3, thanks for adding the fic to your alerts.

* * *

"What's your plan?" Sam inquired as she held tight to his waist, their hair blowing behind them as Danny looked behind them to see Skulker catching up.

"We get to the lab and find a way to get him back in the portal," the dark haired teen replied. Sam looked iritated.

"That's it? That is your _big_ idea?"

"You have a better one?" She nodded.

"Drop you and kick his ass again!" she yelled as her arms tightened around him, her body making a sharp turn toward her house.

"You were just lucky that last time, Sam. We need to get him out of this place. Isn't there some sort of invention that your parents made to do that?" Sam almost growled at him that most of her parents' inventions failed to do much more then have the Fenton name, but then her eyes grew wide.

_This is called the Fenton Thermos. It sucks ghosts into it, well, when it works._

"I think I know of one such invention, but it doesn't work. Dad calls it the Fenton Thermos." Danny nodded. "If we can get him into the lab maybe you can find a way to make it work," she stated as they became intangible just in time to go through her house's outer walls. This was going to take some time so she had to keep the mechanical monster away from her house so dropping him off in the still occupied house she flew right back out to meet the ghost hunter. As she left Danny began to look for the item she had called the Fenton Thermos. Searching he found several funky looking items, but nothing that resembled the thermos in question.

* * *

Sam stood before her house as the green haired bike looking ghost landed before her, his wings disappearing as he smirked.

"Giving up now are we?" Sam smirked too as she shook her head.

"As I said before, you couldn't catch anything but a cold in reality." The male growled as he hunched down, weapons appearing from his back. "Oh, the little man has his _baby _rockets!" she called out as he let loose several red tipped missiles. Sam wanted to dodge, but behind her was her house with Danny and her parents still inside so she crossed her arms before her to guard as the missiles opened up and nets crackling with electricity appeared. "Those fucking things again," she muttered just before jumping up, but to her surprise the nets followed her. "Fuck!"

* * *

"Looking for something?" a male voice boomed behind the raven haired teen making Danny jump and turn to find Jack standing behind him, his trademark orange jumpsuit on. "You should be in class right now," the dark haired parent continued before glancing at the ghost clock on the wall. "You still have at least three hours."

"Um..." Danny had to think fast as he too looked at the clock and then it struck him as he calmly stated, "There was a ghost attack at school and I figured that we could use one of your _great _inventions." Jack's blue eyes widened as he called for his wife.

"Ghost attack at the school!" he called out as his wife came crashing into the basement, Danny backing up as they grabbed as slew of weaponry before heading out, but not before telling the teen to stay put. As Jack ran off something fell out of his hand, the cylindrical item gleaming in the florescent lighting. The dark haired teen reached down and picked it up with a smirk. Looked like her father was still working on it. Opening it he found that it looked similar to the Ghost Portal, the insides dead. With a shrug he ran outside the house just as Sam zoomed past him, the netted rockets still following her. The Fenton RV pulled out of the garage just as the ghost girl flew up and Skulker disappeared from sight.

"I was wondering what happened!" she screamed out as the RV headed for the school in the distance. "Get the ghost so these thi-" she was cut off as Skulker appeared before her, her head slamming into his solid form with a resounding crack sound as the nets hit her falling form. With a scream of pain she found herself shocked as Skulker grasped the net, his fingers holding tight as the crackling stopped. Danny's body tensed as he watched his friend pass out, her eyes closing as Skulker chuckled. He held out the the open thermos, nothing coming from the cylindrical container and with a growl he shook it as the hunter moved to leave.

"No!" Danny screamed as he threw the thermos out in front of him again, a power glowing around his hands as Sam groaned. Suddenly the Fenton Thermos began to glow as the power that had been in the raven haired teen's hands moments before moved to object he was holding. With a scream a blue light erupted from the object as it threw Danny back, his jean clad backside hitting the concrete as the light hit Skulker, the ghost hunter thrown off balance as the light engulfed him. With a yell of anger and shock he dropped the unconscious halfa to the ground as he was sucked into the ghost catching device. As soon as he had been caught Danny shoved the lid down and dropped it to the ground as the net around Sam disappeared. He lifted her into his arms and ran into the house as the thermos began to roll. After getting her into the house it struck him that the container with the ghost was still outside so laying her in the walkway as she groaned, her eyes fluttering he headed back outside. Within minutes he was back, a triumphant look as she sat up. "One down." Sam smiled as they headed down the stairs to release it back into the Ghost Zone.


	15. Chapter 15

ShadowDragon357, can we put that kind of stuff in our stories because I was working on an idea, but it would have drugs in it and I don't know how the admin of the site would take it. Hellbreaker, glad I could help. Yeah, I felt it was fair because Sam does come off in the series as having a mouth on her. rjawadx3, thank you for adding the story to your alerts. :) And yeah, I don't ever abandon or delete a story. That is wrong on so many levels especially when there are a lot of people who like said story. As for updating I do it almost as often as I can. My stories just keep on coming so you will find an update at least once a week between all the stories I have running.

* * *

The next morning brought more delights for the teens because as lunch time rolled around Sam found herself the victim of another one of Paulina's _jokes _as the Hispanic walked past with her food tray, the milk already open, a slight smell coming from it as she "tripped".

"Bitch!" the Goth squealed as the rotten milk oozed down her back, the teen shuddering at the nasty feel of it heading for her black jeans. Turning on the female she shoved her, the pretty Hispanic falling back onto Dash who was forced face first into his food while talking to another one of the football players. Pulling his face separate from the cheesy pizza that instantly stuck to his now reddening face he stood up, Paulina falling away from him as he glared at her.

"It was _her!_" the queen squealed with a point toward Sam. The Goth growled low as she stood up straighter just begging the jock to even try laying a finger on her. "I was just walking by and she-" she was cut off as Sam picked up her vegetarian meal, the grass on a bun held together with something that resembled mud before shoving it in the pretty little teen's open mouth, most of it falling into her now gagging opening. Sam moved just in time for the teen jock to throw a punch, Sam wasn't sure what made him do it, but she dodged it causing the jock to punch Danny. The raven haired teen had been standing beside Sam and now found himself falling back into the table, but before he could the Goth grabbed the front of his shirt, the cloth bunching up as she yanked him back up. This seemed to piss the blond male off even more as he grabbed his tray still full of food before throwing it. Danny was faster this time as he ducked taking the raven haired female with him. This time the person finding themselves hit was Star, the blond letting out a squeal of indignation as she turned toward the jock. Suddenly Sam felt the blast of cold air enter her mouth forcing her to open it up to let the mist escape.

"We have company," the raven haired girl whispered as she pulled Danny under the fold out table just as the ground shook. "Why do they have to show up at school?" the Goth hissed in frustration.

"How are they getting out?"

* * *

At home Jack Fenton sat before his ghost portal, his eyes wide with giddiness as he threw his fishing line back into the open portal.

"Jack!" Maddie called down the stairs. "What are you doing?!" Jack turned from the portal as a small blond girl flew out, her eyes searching around her in wonder before heading through the ceiling and out of the room just as Jack turned back around after telling his wife he was fishing. Said female came down and seeing that he was laying back in a lawn chair with a fishing rod in his hands she followed the line that led into the open portal. "Jack Fenton," she hissed. "That is not a toy!" Grasping the rod she shoved her husband out of his chair before yanking the glowing fishing reel back into the lab. Frowning at her husband she shoved it back into his hands. "Get to work doing something productive like cleaning out the fucking shed." Walking over to the portal she hit the button to close it before walking back over to her husband. Noticing that he was wearing his beer helmet she yanked one of the beers out of the holder before taking a chug as she shoved him one handed toward the stairs. Sighing she took another chug before throwing the empty can into the trash by the door.

* * *

Back at school Sam watched as a rather medieval dressed blond girl walked into the lunchroom, her body transparent so nothing hit her. She walked over to Kwan who was too busy ducking from a slice of pizza that when she tapped his shoulder he didn't feel it.

"Will you take me to the ball?" she inquired only to find a football in her hand as he turned around.

"I keep o-" he stopped as he realized what he was looking out and with a scream of fright he backed up knocking Paulina over. The queen of the school squealed as she fell and hit the ground face first before the football player tripped over her and fell next to her. The Hispanic girl looked over at the Asian jock with a d glare.

"What is your _fucking _problem?" she hissed as he pointed up, the blond ghost approaching them, her face looking so innocent until she saw the girl laying next to her prey and then her eyes flashed red, the pupils gone as the crimson grew brighter as her blue skin also began to glow until all that the screaming masses could see was the blue glow that enveloped her.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE _FUCKING BALL_!" the once girl now dragon screamed as the school shook, some of the ceiling starting to crack with the force of the bellowing. "MOMMY TOLD ME 'NO'! "

"Well if that is her idea of an outfit then I can tell why," Danny muttered as Sam transformed, her raven hair transforming to white as the light nearly blinded the teen next to her, but the people around them were too busy to pay attention to a single flash of light.

"You have the thermos?" she inquired. The raven haired male held out the container before Sam phased through the floor. No use in coming out from under the table to be found out by one of the smarter students occupying the school lunch room. As Danny watched her disappear he crawled out from under the table where a freaked out Paulina ran into him, the girl's eyes huge as she shook with real fear.

"Oh, Dino!" she cried. "Save me from that horrible thing!" Pointing to the huge dragon that now looked at them Danny made a decision. He still liked the shallow girl anyway so this was a way to score brownie points. Taking her hand he led her from the blue beast just as a spray of fire erupted from the medieval creature. The tables where they had just been standing caught on fire, the baby blue flames melting the metal that held the table up. As Sam appeared from the floor below the dragon she heard a sound that she never liked hearing.

"Stop where you are you ghost dragon!" Jack yelled as he ran toward the glowing fire breathing dragon.

"Oh, dad," the Goth muttered as she smacked her forehead with one of her white gloved hands. Just great as if her day wasn't getting any better with the attack of a dragon now her parents had to come to her school to prove what great ghost fighters they **_weren't_**! "Excuse me!" she screamed out causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Now she just stood there in shock. Wow, was that all it took to take the lime light. "Note to self never scream in a crowded room when you don't like being the center of attention."

"It's a ghost child!" someone yelled causing Maddie to run up to her with her weapons blazing.

"Die you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" she screamed making Sam smack herself again.

"Seriously?" the teen screeched. "That is your fucking best?" Something flew out of nowhere and hit the Goth on the back making her turn to see Danny glaring at her. "Oh, right." Turning intangible she disappeared into the floor before reaching back up from the floor to grasp her mom's ankles before dragging her smarter parent into the basement of the building before going after her dad. Once both parents were in the basement she turned her attention on the dragon, who had miraculously had just stayed there watching the whole thing. "Parents," the Goth stated just before the the dragon snapped her jaws out and around the female ghost.

"Sam!" Danny screamed as he moved from the Hispanic still holding onto him, her eyes wide.

"Sam?" she questioned as she looked to him. The raven haired boy's eyes grew big as he thought _shit._ "That is the Goth geek?" She was stopped when he shook his head.

"No," he said as he tried to remain calm even as he wanted to rush to his friend's aid. He was so torn, but he knew she would be okay so right now he needed to fix what he may have fucked up. "No, that ghost girl is named Sam... Phantom!" The teen before him looked thoughtful as a cheer rose in the room and the pair turned to see Sam blast out from the dragon's sharp teeth as said teeth shattered around her. Her suit was a little torn, but the look of disgust on her face as she turned her white gaze toward the mournful creature was the telltale sign that Sam was not pleased.

"You _don't fucking eat me! _I am not a meal!" she screamed as she reared back before planting her fist between the eyes of the blue beast knocking it into the wall and through said wall. "Crap." Just then the door burst open and two very irate ghost fights re-entered the room as Danny threw the thermos at her. It landed in her hand and with a flick of her wrist it was open and pointed at the downed creature.

"I just wanted to go to the ballllllll!" it cried before disappearing into the cylindrical container just before a blue fishing line landed around Sam's form. The teen fighter didn't even think twice as she went intangible and invisible before leaving the pair of ghost fighters to explain to Lancer how the wall now had a new door. Danny smirked as the Hispanic teen at his side clutched his arm tightly as she glared at the spot the Phantom had been just moments. This new girl needed to be stopped before her plan to get the the Goth back went to waste.


	16. Chapter 16

Hellbreaker, thanks, but I felt that realistically a teen, no matter what era would want to cuss. I was sheltered and enjoyed cussing a little too much especially when my guardians couldn't hear me to say anything about it. Sucks about the story. People can be so judgement about the most stupid things. Split Syllables, thanks for adding this story to your alerts. sohrem666, I would like to thank you for adding this story to your alerts. I love that there has been a great response to this and a few of my other DP stories. I am currently revamping my first story, a DBZ story too. I hope to have that one finished before next month.

* * *

Later that day found Sam and Danny walking down the halls, the thermos tucked away in her bag, empty now since she had run home to release the dragon, minus as certain necklace. She hadn't wanted her to return and yet at the same time she didn't want for someone in her house to find it either so after releasing the blue girl she had tossed the amulet into the Ghost Zone.

"So, another interesting day," Sam said with a small smile as they walked past students who still looked a little freaked out over the encounter and although both teens were still a little worried both of them had come to realize that this is what they had to do for their town. Sam turned to him, her expression serious as she looked around them. "You know that you don't have to help me with this. You did try to talk me out of it and all." Danny was shocked. How could she think that he would leave her to this mess. Sure, she was right, as she usually was, and when she made a mistake she took blame pretty easily if it had to do with him. There had been times growing up that she had made a decision that led them into some pretty sticky situations, but she had always taken the blame, though usually like with Lancer she had some reason behind it that held up when an adult tried to rip into her.

"You are right that it was you that did it, but I would never leave you," he said causing the Goth to blush at the same time as he realized what he had said. "You should have help." In the distance Paulina was watching them and seeing the blush creep over the raven haired teen's face and a smirk curled the Hispanic teen's gloss lips. This was going to be the best idea she had had yet. Taking a deep breath as she headed for them she thought of all the things she could say to get the dark haired male's attention her, but as she grew closer she tripped, her feet tangling around her as she fell forward just in time to land before the pair of dark haired teens. "Paulina?"

Danny leaned down and assisted the now blushing teen off the ground. Sam almost gagged when the Hispanic female smiled at Danny, her eyes glittering with tears as she pulled up her right leg a bit.

"I think I sprained my ankle," the teen simpered as her chin quivered. Sam knew what this was and she refused to be galled. She leaned close to the leg that was hurting and _tsk'd_ softly.

"It looks pretty bad," she said straightening up. "Might take her to the nurse so they can see if she can go back to cheer leading anytime soon." Paulina's eyes grew wide as she realized that she had put herself in the trap she had set for the Goth girl and glaring at the offensive female pretended to try out her foot, putting a little weight on it as she winced. She really had hurt her knee on that fall and she felt foolish as the raven haired male holding her looked to Sam as if for permission. "You should hurry," she told her friend. "I can make it to my next class with little aid." Danny nodded as he turned to the injured female and hooking his arm around her helped her down the hall. As they turned the corner, the Hispanic female's face hid Sam from Danny so when Paulina looked up she saw the huge smirk on the raven haired girl's face as she waved to the now irate female. As soon as they were gone Sam turned and headed to one of her last classes, a smirk on her face as she chuckled to herself. "Gothic Outcast gets a point for cleverness while the Preppy Princess gets nothing for deceit."

* * *

Sam headed home later that day, her school day done. She hadn't seen Danny after school so she figured that he was with Miss Casper High herself and although it hurt she blew it off. She could practice without him and be fine. Heading down the street she turned a corner to find Paulina and Danny walking together, well more Danny walking and Paulina leaning. Sighing in frustration she hid behind a tree before transforming, her body changing as the cold feeling entered her form. She had always wondered if she was half dead since she was part ghost or if being half ghost meant that her human half was aging normally due to the DNA from the portal. Shaking off the questions she went invisible before taking to the air over the couple and as much as she wanted to spy she headed homeward, her eyes glowing white. Below her the two teens talked, well, Danny once again did more of the work as he made up more than half of the conversation.

"So, what did the nurse say?" the teen male inquired of the girl leaning on him as he helped her walk home, the fact that her home was further than his own forgotten as he thought about the fact that he was _talking and walking_ with the hottest girl at his school. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze, but looking around he saw nothing so shrugging he continued to talk to the silent teen next to him not seeing that there were shadows everywhere and most of them were trained on him and a certain girl heading home.

"She said that I will be fine if I put ice on it," the teen queen muttered as she tried to think of the fact that she had the guy she wanted, but the Goth hadn't been upset. That took all the fun out of the game and she liked the fun part of the game just as much as she liked the prize. Looking at the attentive male next to her and then she thought of the fact that the other males she knew wouldn't have done all this to ensure that she was taken care of. She giggled. It was like having a mindless drone at her beck and call.

"What's so funny?" he inquired with a tilt of his head in confusion. The look fit him, the clueless one. That was her name for him. Clueless one.

"Nothing, just that you look so cute when you do that," the cheerleader stated with a smile. There was something about this guy that not even the fact that he wasn't popular made her want to be around him. Maybe there was more to this guy then revenge.

"Sam thinks I look silly when I do that," the raven haired male. "I like that you think that it's cute." Paulina smiled wider. She could get used to this.

"Danny?" The male next to her looked at her in shock. She knew his name? That was a big thing for the guy who was constantly in Sam's shadow. Sam was the one that most people liked because she was so outspoken and sure he could be that way if he wanted, but just like her he didn't like the limelight. There were times though that everyone labeled him because he hung out with her. He had heard people call him her lost puppy or her boyfriend He was sure that Sam herself was unaware of this, but if she had heard it then she was being rather calm. "Danny," the female called again, her tone edgy as she wondered what he had spaced out about.

"Sorry, I am such a space case," he said with a chuckle. She wanted to believe him so instead of wondering she forced her smile to brighten.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

* * *

Sam flopped back on her bed hours later, her body covered in sweat as she tugged at her training suit, the shorts riding up dangerously thanks to the sweat holding it up. Her tank was dripping and although most girls cringed at the word _sweat_ Sam was one of those girl who looked at as just another bodily function. Sighing she looked longingly at the bathroom that only a few feet away was miles in her state. Closing her eyes she thought about why she was doing what she was doing fighting ghosts. Why? They just wanted what most humans seemed to want and they were allowed to without someone risking their life.

Hell, look at who was running their country? The military was getting fucked, the great states of freedom were controlled. No one stood up for the rights of no one and then it hit her. That was why she did it. She was all about freedoms and now she had a way to make a difference. Speaking of difference. Her mother called up to her that she had a phone call. Groaning the Gothic girl sat up, her sheets sticking to her soggy backside. With another groan, this one of disgust she peeled them off before heading down the hall to grab the cordless wondering how she hadn't heard that phone ring.

"Hello?" Waited as the person on the other line talked. "Okay, yeah. Thanks for giving me a chance. Yes, I understand that this is a one day trial. Yes, I understand that it might not go over well. Thanks again." Smiling she headed for the shower now, her spirit invigorated. She knew that Danny might be a bit pissed when he found out what she was doing tomorrow. As the shower closed Sam broke out in song, "You're crossing the line!"

* * *

The next morning Sam was up before the rest of the house, hell, she was at school the next morning before Danny had even rose from his bed. Of course he wasn't a morning person either, but he was up to go and pick up his first official girlfriend that Sam didn't know about. She messed around in her locker, her black pants bell bottoms tight while her shirt was rather loose, the violet cotton material airy. Her hair was pulled into her normal hair style, the raven locks shimmering after the shower last night.

"Hey, Sam," a voice said from her right. Closing the door to her locker she found herself face to face with Dash, the star quarterback.

"Um... Baxter? Have we not had this _conversation _before?" The blond male looked around uncomfortably, but the Goth could tell that something was bothering him and it wasn't the way she had handled being around him last time. Before he could say anything Danny appeared with Paulina, the couple before them holding hands. "Well," the raven haired girl stated with a forced smirk. "Nice to see you, but I was just talking with Dash here so hold on." She turned from her best friend as an emotion that she didn't care to name welled up in her heart.

"I wanted-d, well, I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me this weekend?" Sam controlled her face, the fact that she was shocked well hidden as she nodded.

"I would love to go on a date," she stated, her face expression controlled as she accepted his hug, the motion quick as he took her books and her hand before heading down the hall with her. She had wanted to look back, but figuring that the look in her eyes would betray her she held fast as she followed her new boyfriend down the hall to their class. Danny watched her with shock as his girlfriend pulled him down the hall too.


	17. Chapter 17

Hellbreaker, well, you are right and nothing starts this as good as bringing their official first school ghost. ForeverTheWhiteTiger, thank you for adding this story to your alerts. I would like to thank all who have been following and reading this story. It might be the longest story that I have written. Thanks.

* * *

Danny glared at the blond from his spot next to Paulina in the class, the jock smiling at Sam from across the room. It was so surreal for the male as he watched his friend date the man she had claimed years before to despise. Sam smiled back at Dash, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, but Danny was so pissed off that he failed to notice that. All he saw was that his friend was smiling at the blond idiot.

"Danny?" Paulina hissed as she tugged on his sleeve. He paid her no heed until she finally pinched him bringing him back to planet Earth. He turned quickly toward her, the look of unhappiness on her face. "I have been calling your name for like forever," she said with a glare. The bell for lunch rang out and Dash was quickly up, his hand reaching out for Sam's as she gathered her books. He immediately took them from her before taking her hand too, his large hand encompassing her slender fingers. Danny turned to look at them as the couple headed out, but Paulina grasped his face and forced him to look at her just as Sam glanced over her shoulder at the couple. When she saw the look on Danny's face as he gazed down at his Hispanic girlfriend she shook her head before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. She never thought that she would say that about the blond jock.

"So, Sam, what do you like to do on your days away from school?" the blond inquired as they headed out of the room. She looked up at him. He wanted to get to know her? That was the last thing she expected from him. He just seemed like the kind of guy who wanted to talk more about himself.

"Well, I like to do a lot of things," she said. When she didn't elaborate he mentioned that he heard around school that she was a really great singer. She looked rather shocked. "Who said that?" she inquired.

"You sister actually." Now, Sam looked a bit pissed.

"She what?" the Goth hissed as she looked around. Her sister had to be around here somewhere and she aimed to find her to throttle. The male next to her squeezed her hand just as people began to move around them toward the the lunch room. She turned to look at them as he turned toward her.

"I think that the fact that you sing is _very _awesome. I would love to hear you sometime, that is if you don't mind." Sam looked up at him, shock pretty evident on her face as a blush broke out on her pale skin.

"Kind of tired of watching the freak get her freak on," said an annoying voice forcing the pair to turn to find Paulina and Danny standing there. the look on the raven haired teen's face was unmistakable as he glared at the blond male, but of course Sam took it as aimed at her as she moved closer to the Hispanic with a smirk. Dash watched as his girlfriend challenged the queen of Casper High.

"Better stop filming yourself then," the Goth said to amusement of all those around her. "I mean I have heard of narcissism but a voyeur? Wow!" Paulina's face turned beet red as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?!" she whined. Sam turned to her friend, his cerulean eyes staring at her with mild amusement and yet at the same time she could see that he wanted to defend the girl next to him. "Danny!"

"Sam, how would you know what a voyeur was unless you were one yourself?" Sam's jaw almost dropped, but no one laughed as they backed up. Most of them expected her to kick her friend's ass, but Sam just smirked as she looked around at the crowd. She said nothing, but they could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't bothered by it. Turning to him she grinned bigger.

"_You _know what I am a little freaky, but I don't like to swim in the _shallows_ either so let me give you something _deep_ to think about." Turning to Dash she walked over and stood by him before continuing, "I may be the freak, but who here doesn't want to be with a _freaky _female?" She grasped Dash's free hand as she threw over her shoulder, "Shallow tends to mean of little depth, but I wonder if that works for the school slut?" Paulina's eyes grew wide as her screamed out her frustration before running at the Goth, but as always Sam knew when she pushed to popular girl's button and turning crouched down just in time to grasp the other teen's hands as she attempted to scratch Sam with her manicured claws. Grasping them she twisted them so that the queen found herself turned back around in an uncomfortable position.

"You bitch!" the teen screamed as she screamed out for Danny to help her. Sam looked over the Hispanic girl's shoulder.

"Yes, Danny, come help your little _girl_friend. I would love to see that." Danny still moved to assist her as Sam released the beautiful teen. "You know what, I will have my fun later." With that she grasped Dash's hand again, the motion becoming a habit real quickly. Walking into the lunchroom she smirked at the banner over the kitchen area of the cafeteria proclaiming **Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Day**. Sam smirked at the as she walked over to the line to grab her food. Dash looked down at his plate, the toast with what appeared to be grass on it making him uneasy. "If you don't want to eat it," the Goth said as she took her plate, "then don't." Heading to another table she was shocked when the jocks that she passed followed her with Dash behind them. "What the hell?"

"We eat what you do," they said as they sat down around her, their trays containing the Vegetarian meal. Dash sat down next to her and eyeing his food decided to take a bite, but before he could one of the meals came flying at Sam. He stood up just in time for the mud platter to hit him smack dab in the chest. Danny was standing next to Paulina as the teen threw her tray on the ground.

"I don't eat _mud_!" Suddenly Danny's mouth opened just enough to release the blue mist. He glanced around as Sam sat there in shock that the quarterback had taken a hit meant for her. She almost dare say that it was a sweet gesture. Danny felt a chill the same time that Sam did and the Goth stood up just as Dash threw his food at Paulina, the mud hitting her in the face causing the beauty to scream in frustration.

"Garbage fight!" shouted someone as food began to fly. Meanwhile Sam had began crawling under tables as Danny crouched low to avoid being hit. Sam passed him as she headed for where she could feel the chill coming from, the door leading to the kitchen slightly cracked open as a glow emitted from the room. Danny turned in time to see her sneak past him without a second glance, her amethyst gaze narrowed as she went invisible to head for the door. Danny followed, his hand falling on her shoulder in time to go invisible with her. She looked at him as if she were shocked to see him there before a clatter was heard so the pair of teens entered the room, the door squeaking open. Before them was an older heavy set woman, the expression on her face one of confusion as she looked at the two teens before her. Her white hair was pulled back in a pink hairnet while she wore a matching pink dress with a white apron pulled tight across her body. She had on yellow sink gloves and she held up the menu just as the door to the kitchen opened to reveal Paulina who screamed at the sight of the ghost, but before she could run, not that her body seemed to want to move the lunch lady moved closer to the three teens.

"Hello, children," she said, her voice sounding like a grandmother's might sound as she talked with her grandchildren. This seemed to calm Paulina down a bit as Danny moved to stand in front of her. "I was looking at the menu and saw that today was supposed to be meatloaf, but I don't see any of the meatloaf. Why?" In her hand was a book, the title** The Diet of the** **Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian **on the front cover. She seemed so sad and confused until Paulina pointed as Sam.

"I-It's her fault! She c-changed the menu!" The lunch lady turned to the Goth, her once sad red eyes growing large as she grew in size, green energy flaming around her body as her hair flew up with it. Above her a green swirling vortex appeared making objects rattle with the force from the power over the ghost.

"YOU!? You changed a menu that is _fifty_ years old?!" Sam frowned as she stared the large ghost down.

"So? Meat isn't that great for you anyway," she said as she crossed her arms. "Everyone knows that." Danny forced Paulina back and out of the kitchen as Sam continued to talk, "Vegetables are so much more healthy with more vitamins in them then red meat." This just served to make the lunch ghost in front of her angrier as the ghost pointed at dished that were soaking in the sink just a few feet away from the girl, the platters glowing a yellowish green before flying up into the air. Sam jumped back as she willed her body to change, the white rings of light moving over her just as the plates that had just been in the air flew at her. She managed to dodge some, but not all as one hit her in the forehead knocking her into a wall with enough force to put a hole in the wall. Falling through the hole she found students stopping mid throw as they stared at her. "Um," she started as she stared at them. "You might want to get out of here."

No one moved until the Goth disappeared as the lunch lady grasped her ankle before pulling her back into the kitchen. Sam powered up a blast as the green skinned ghost began to twirl the Gothic teenager over her head. Danny burst in just as she released the blast into the lunch lady's face forcing the ghost to release her. As she went flying Danny jumped up to catch her only to find himself knocked into a wall by a moving oven monster, the eyes of the creature narrowed as Sam went flying into the same hole and out into the lunch room, this time she was assisted by Dash who didn't catch her but when she hit the table he was there to get her out.

"You okay ghost girl?" he inquired as he pulled her out of the table. She was about to answer him when a male's familiar yell pulling her away from her boyfriend as she rushed away. Dash watched her go, but he felt like he knew her somehow. Back in the kitchen Danny was holding them off, but barely as he dodged the fire the ovens were breathing and the plates that the lunch lady was throwing. Sam grasped her friend by the shoulders and forcing intangibly took him through a wall while at the same time the lunch lady headed out through the ceiling. As the pair of teens found themselves out in the hall a dark skinned ran by them, his teal eyes glancing at them for just mere seconds before he continued down the hall. He didn't get very far when the lights went out, sparks flying everywhere as books began shooting out from the lockers, the dark skinned male knocked into a locker as Danny assisted him by dragging him close to the half ghost girl

"This is what I get for thinking like a fucking individual?!" she cried out in disgust. "What is wrong with this picture?"

"Well, you did get rid of all the meat," the dark skinned male stated as he sat up. "That wasn't a good idea."

"What are you, the meat police?" Sam spat just as the books and papers that exited the lockers began to swirl down the hall where the lunch lady floated.

"No, just a meat connoisseur who lost his track record of eating meat _every_ day of his life." Sam looked at him in disgust. Danny moved between the two, his cerulean eyes narrowed as he pointed down the hall.

"Hello! Raging psycho lunch lady running amok!" Sam glared at the dark skinned male with anger.

"We will finish this later," she spat to the boy neither ghost fighting teen catching onto the fact that the dark skinned teen had talked to the ghost girl like she was the human Sam. Turning from him she ran down the hall, but stopped short as meat began flying past her, the pieces of porter house and rib-eye hitting the lunch ghost as well as the other meat products and locker paraphernalia.

"Where the fuck?" the dark skinned teen hisses as he watched the meat pass him, his mouth watering. "_Lancer_."

* * *

In the faculty lounge Lancer was standing before a covered table, his smile beaming as he announced his surprise.

"Attention Casper High staff. I present your all steak buffet courtesy of Miss Samantha Fenton." Unfortunately when he pulled off the white sheet there was no meat, all of it gone.

"Paradise Lost!" the bald teacher cried out as the staff around him looked dejected.

* * *

"Prepare to find out why out of all the food groups that meat is the most powerful!" the large meat blob screamed out as one of her meaty fingers pointed at the trio. Suddenly, like a person with split personality disorder, the ghost lady sounded nice again as she held out a chocolate cookie. "Would anyone like a cookie?" All three teens shook their heads. "Then perish!" she screamed out as she attempted to attach the person responsible for changing the menu.

Suddenly Danny moved between Sam and the ghost, his finger flying up as he said, "That's where you're wrong! The only one here with an expiration date is you!" Suddenly there was a flash of light behind Danny and when he turned around Sam stood there, her transformation gone.

"Fuck!" all three teens said in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**rjawadx3**, we will get to the fluff, but like the series I want to kind of warm up to it. Though unlike the series Sam will have someone at the same time as Danny so that there is a greater conflict with others that are involved in the relationship that is blooming between the pair of friends. **Hellbreaker**, wow. I was shocked at how many of those puns you used in the story but also pleased. Glad I could help with all that you have done for me. Yeah, I figured that Sam needed to battle the Lunch Lady and have the same problem, but I wanted Tucker in there as the middle man so introducing him as an outsider seemed better than starting him out as their friend. What better way to increase the tension in the friend's relationship then to add someone that can help them release it by going against him while at the same time he helps create more? **Twinkiemonster2**2, thanks for adding the story to your favorites. I also hope that I explained it well in the IM about his powers and I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy the story.

* * *

Three teens rushed down the hall as a large blob of meat followed close behind.

"What the fuck was that?" the dark skinned male yelled as they turned a corner to find the front door that would lead them out into the front of the building. Sam looked at the man that was dragging behind the other two teens with Sam out front.

"Okay, first things first!" she yelled back. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Oh, my bad! My name is Tucker. Tucker Foley which is TF. That is Too-"

"Okay! TMI!" the Goth screamed in frustration as she grasped Danny's sleeve and slowed to grab Tucker by the front of his shirt as she went intangible. Just as she did the lunch lady slammed into the front doors with a loud SLAM! She went through the three teens and as soon as she did Sam pulled back, her hands still on the pair of teens as she went tangible.

"Wow! That felt weird!" Tucker gasped as the Goth backed up with a look of shock on her face. That was fucking horrible. A groan came from the downed ghost and grasping into her pack, the purple bag shifting as she yanked out the Thermos. Pulling it out as her bag fell to the ground she pulled open the cylindrical container before pointing it at lunch lady. With a powerful blast of energy the ghost was gone and Danny was looking at Tucker.

"We need to talk," he said as he grabbed the other male while Sam slumped to the ground, her legs growing weak as her energy dwindled. That had been too much. Closing her eyes as Danny pulled Tucker to the side the raven haired male made sure that the teal orbs of Tucker were glued to his own cerulean orbs. "You will not be telling anyone about what you just saw because if you do I will take that device that she used to capture the ghost and use it on _you_." Tucker smiled.

"I wouldn't tell another soul, not that anyone would believe me, but still I wouldn't tell anyone because I want in." Danny's eyes grew wide as his brows went up in shock.

"You want in? What do you think this is, the Ghost Busters?" He shook his head. "This isn't some game," he hissed as he pointed to Sam slumped tiredly against the lockers. "_She_ barely makes it with one human to watch we don't need another person putting themselves in this either."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about me getting in a corner because I can take care of myself just fine."

"Really because I have seen you get shoved in a locker more times than I am sure you want to remember." Tucker lost his smile as a giggle erupted from the slumped Goth next to them. "Even she knows since she is the one that told me."

"That is so low," the dark skinned male hissed.

"No, that is how it works." Turning from him Danny knelt down to help Sam up, her eyes open now and with a grunt she allowed him to stand her up. "Don't say a word," he yelled over his shoulder as the pair headed outside and down the steps.

* * *

Later that day found Sam laying on her bed after taking a long shower, Danny was on the floor at the foot of the bed playing games as the pair talked about what had happened.

"It will happen," Danny stated. "Every person that has powers had a hard time with them going out too soon or just getting used to them." Sam glared at the ceiling. She wanted to sit up and look at him when she told him the go and fuck himself, but unfortunately her body was still spent.

"I hate to be rude as you are helping me and all as well as the fact that you are my best friend."

"Your only friend," Danny clarified causing her to let out a frustrated growl.

"That isn't true anymore," she stated with a smile. "I have a _boyfriend_ now and I believe that makes him my other friend. Now, as I was saying without trying to be rude the fact that _we _haven't seen a _real_ person with powers before than I don't know how we can tell what these ghost powers are or how long they will last, hell, we don't even know what the fuck they will do to my body." Danny could hear the frustration in her voice and although he was still kind of stuck on what she had said about the jock that was now her boyfriend he did kind of understand. Sure, all his information that he had on powers had to do with _fake_ superheros from comics and movies.

"Sam, I am just saying that it might be normal and it might not be as for the rest of your speech you are right. We don't know what the powers will do or what they are never mind the fact that we don't know if they are permanent or not." Sam closed her eyes as the sun tried to reach into the room. Danny could tell that the light was bothering her as she felt her body falling asleep. She had avoided passing out in the school, but now her body wanted that rest so the raven haired male moved to close the curtains, the black cloth thick to keep out the light in the morning so that Sam could sleep in on the weekends. "Is that better?" She nodded as her whole body relaxed. Danny could feel her thoughts even if she wasn't thinking any words with them. She was still pissed off about that but that didn't matter at the moment as she had worked on blocking him. Unfortunately when she relaxed like she was now her mind was open. Watching her he realized that she was out already. Walking back over to the bed he sat down and turning from her he went back to playing the game on the screen. He wasn't leaving her alone when she couldn't protect herself.

* * *

The week came and went with random ghosts, weak ghosts, coming to battle the halfa known as Sammy. There were no new ghosts that week only Skulker, the Lunch Lady and the small green globs that just appeared for no reason at any time that they wanted. Sam was sure that the male that had come for her using Skulker was behind those attacks too, but then again she wasn't one hundred percent certain.

"So, want to go to diner tonight?" Dash inquired. Sam smiled at her boyfriend. For a jock he had been pretty nice to her in the week that they had been dating even accepting the fact that she had to leave at weird times of the day. When she came back with aches he had been mildly worried, but she gave him little excuses and he took them. She could tell that he wanted to know more, but surprisingly he didn't push her. "We could go to Nasty Burger and then head out to watch a movie."

"That sounds nice Dash. I would like that." The couple walked past Danny and Paulina who were talking quietly by his locker. Danny's cerulean orbs followed the pair of teens as Sam smiled up at the jock that was her boyfriend. He didn't like the fact that the blond was her boyfriend and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that a jock had an interest in his friend that usually hated the jocks and cheerleaders. He didn't understand.

Shaking his head he thought _The female gender is such an enigma.__  
_

"Danny, are you listening to me?" The raven haired male blinked his eyes as he looked down at his scowling girlfriend just seconds before he felt something cold enter his mouth.

_Shit. Now, really? _"Um, yeah, but right now I have to go," he said as he moved past her as she screamed his name, but he just kept on going as he hollered, "Meet me at the Nasty Burger!" The teen girl in question stomped her foot in anger just as Kwan and Star walked by so thinking quickly she waved.

"Okay baby!" she called out even as she cursed her boyfriend for running off and leaving her alone. Forcing a smile she turned and then appeared shocked to see the couple behind her. "Oh, hey." With nothing else to say she headed to her locker to grab her things all the while grumbling about her boyfriend, none of the things good.

* * *

Danny rushed out into the street, his cerulean orbs searching the skies for the ghost that had to be in the . He had figured out that much. He knew now that the blue mist that was now escaping his mouth meant there was a ghost near by and now he just had to find it. Standing there he couldn't see anything so turning around he tried to get a feel for the chill that came with a ghost encounter. When nothing happened he took a step to walk away when Paulina came running out, her voice high as she called out to him.

"Danny! Danny!" He stopped and turned to see his girl running toward him and he couldn't help but sigh. She was so clingy and he couldn't understand why. Most girls wanted time to themselves on the occasion and don't get him wrong because he loved her, but sometimes he needed to be alone to help keep an eye on the ghosts that had suddenly begun showing up more frequently.

"Hey," he said as she hugged him, a small pout on her lips. For some reason Danny had yet to come up with a pet name for his girlfriend and she didn't really have one for him either. This was a rather strange relationship as far as he could tell, but maybe it would take awhile for him to accumulate to having a girlfriend. The fact that this was his first official girlfriend was part of the reason.

"So, are we still going to the Nasty Burger?" she questioned. Danny nodded as they began to walk, the woman next to him walking so close that the dark haired teen had to slow his steps so as not to trip them both. He was concentrating so much that he failed to notice the floating, green glowing electronics flying over his head and away from Fenton Works.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Dash inquired. "I mean I'm still not used to dating a girl who actually does stuff besides primp in front of a mirror." Sam smiled. That was nice that he wanted her opinion, but she wasn't really used to having someone besides Danny around her so she wasn't sure what boyfriends and girlfriends did with their time. She was enjoying the attention to tell the truth because Danny was just her friend and never really made her feel beautiful or anything. He was a friend and although they could make each other happy it was kind of an obligation to make the other feel good, well, not with theirs she guessed since they were honest when the other did something stupid.

Giggling she said, "Truth be told I don't know what couples do. I mean you are technically my first boyfriend so I'm not used to doing stuff as a couple." Dash smiled, his blond hair glowing in the florescent lights over them just as the door opened and another couple walked in. Dash leaned close.

"Well, most couples do something that both enjoy so since I know so little about you and you know so little about me maybe we could start off by getting to know each other a little better."

"That sounds nice. So what do you like besides football and cramming nerds into lockers?" He grinned.

"Well, I do like rock and rap as well as good video games." Sam wasn't too surprised as most guys did like those, but what he told her next shocked her, "I do like a few other things that most jocks I guess don't really like. I like," he looked around. "I poems and art." Now Sam was interested.

"You do? What kind of poems?"

"Well, I like some of the darker ones. There are a few that I have read online that were so dark that they make you feel the writers pain." This wasn't the man that she had known over the years, the guy that was just barely passing his classes, the guy that was an ass and a bully. This guy was nothing like that. As if he could tell what was going through her mind he said, "Don't tell anyone and I will recite on of the poems I found." The Goth nodded. _"Okay... __Here I sit on this bed. __Jobless. __Clueless. __What did I do wrong? __My ex says I am a slut. __This guy's mom thinks I am senseless... __Careless... __Okay... __Maybe I am tired. __My past was tiring. __Trying... __Stressing..." _Sam stopped him, her face registering shock.

"I know her!" she cried out drawing the attention of a certain male walking by. His cerulean gaze flickered as he watched her look happily at the male before her. "_I held my own. __And still kinda do. __But I've had my helping hand. __And been one too. __I'm not really good at much. __Business wise. __Kids I can deal with. __With grown ups I have patience. __But I am really more like a child. __Heart. __And soul. __I can be sexy. __A tease. __But I can be serious. __Adult. __Or I can be silly. __Hyper."_

"I can't believe you know her!" Dash stated in shock. He had thought that the writer lived somewhere else.

"She owns the Goth Library down the street. Moved here after all the shit she wrote." Dash was shocked. "Yeah, you should come with me some time." Just as Dash stood to get their food Tucker appeared, his dark skin rather flushed. He rushed to her table excitement in his voice as he told her that he needed to talk to her. "Meat eater," she hissed as Dash started back with their food. "I thought Danny told you to leave us be?" Dash sat down, her red and white school jacket allowing him to slid into the booth. He looked at the male standing before their table.

"Foley? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sam real quick." The blond looked at his girlfriend who didn't looked to pleased to see the male.

"Doesn't seem like she really wants to talk to you."

"I need to talk to her about some _appliances _from her house." Sam looked interested now. "Yeah, I think that you need to show me those," he continued. Sam looked at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, can I meet you later at the movies?" He looked at her in confusion now. "Trust me, I forgot that.. that my dad had some appliances that he wanted me to donate to the Techno-geeks at school." Tucker was shocked at how quickly her mind worked to come up with a story so she could leave.

"Okay, but what do you want to see?"

"Terminatra two just came out so how about that?" she questioned. Dash nodded to her surprise. She was going to go and see it with Danny but figured he had a date planned with his girlfriend. As Sam dashed off with Tucker Danny watched, but so did a pair of red eyes that watched from the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellbreaker,**glad I could help. Hope that you enjoy the chapter because like Danny Jack did jump the gun.

* * *

Danny watched the pair leave before turning to his girlfriend only to find her glaring at him.

"If you have a thing for her then you might as well go and be with her," the Hispanic teen stated irritably. Danny shook his head. He didn't have a thing for his friend he just didn't understand what was going on with her. She was dating a jock that had over the years felt her scorn and then she was hanging around someone they as a group had told to back off.

"I don't like Sam like that," he stated as he looked at his girlfriend. "Sam and I are just friends, like brother and sister really." At first she looked unconvinced and then a smile broke out on her face.

"Like brother and sister?" she asked, her body moving closer to her boyfriend's. He nodded.

"Sam and I are just like brother and sister." The Hispanic teen's grin grew wide as she shifted under the table. Danny didn't notice her odd behavior and got up. "I'll be right back. I just need to get a refill," he said shaking the empty drink canister. She nodded as the raven haired teen headed off to get his drink. As soon as she was sure he was gone she pulled out a device, her eyes glittering.

"Perfect."

* * *

"So, what did you need me for after Danny and I told you to stay out?" she asked as they rushed down the street, the male next to her looking around, his teal eyes flickering and out of nowhere he stopped, her feet skidding to a stop when he pointed up for her to see the glowing green appliances. "Great. Now what could this one be?" He then pointed to her where they were coming from and she smacked herself in the face. "Now, that is not a big surprise." Rushing off toward her house she and Tucker rushed downstairs to find Jack, her father standing before a counter, his clothing, the walls, and almost every spot of the lab covered in glowing green goop.

"Hey, Sam, could you hand me that thing over there!" her father called out jovially Sam moved to hand him what he was pointing at, her eyes rolling skyward at the goop covering the item he wanted. Handing it to him she inquired of him what had happened. "Oh, you won't believe it. I was messing with the Fenton Weasel and BAM!"

"Hold up, dad," the Gothic girl said as she held up her hands. "The Fenton Weasel?" Shaking her head two seconds later she said with a groan, "Uh, never mind I don't want to know." She pulled Tucker forward. "Dad, this is Tucker and he wants to know quite a bit about ghost hunting, but first we want to know what happened here."

"Oh, well as I was saying I was testing the Weasel and the damned thermos got suctioned in clogging it so I went to get the Fenton un-clogger." Sam nodded as if she were interested while Tucker just stood there in shock as he shot glares over at the teen daughter of the lunatic talking about some machine blowing up.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he whispered as he leaned toward her. She shushed him.

"When I came back there was this ghost floating there eyeing the damn thing that was still trying to suck the thermos in. He was just looking at it and so I cried out _"Hey, stay away from my inventions and don't even think of using them for your own benefit!" _That mother fucking ghost just looks at me and smirks. It was the damnedest thing like it had come up with an idea of it's own. Before it could do that though I managed to unclog the Weasel and sucked it in."

"Okay, let me get this right, dad you were out here and like always you messed up a working device so going to get another device to fix this one," she said pointing at the Weasel that was now only half there, "only to come back to find a ghost. You _told _it _not _to take the machine and use it for bad in which he got a plan from before _tripping _on the device which," she walked over now to see the on and off button on the top of the vacuum looking thing while on the **side**of the machine was the forward and reverse button. "You kicked on the reverse button which released the thermos and switching it back onto suction you sucked in _everything_ making the Weasel explode."

"Well, I wo-" Sam pointed up at the camera placed in the far corner. "Yeah, that was what happened." Sam hugged him and was out the door with Tucker scrambling to get out of the Fenton home.

"What the hell was that about?" he yelled out as they headed for the where they had seen the glowing Fenton products. "If I had done that what you did to my parents then I would be grounded for life." Sam smirked.

"Only on my father because if I had done that to to my mom she would have had my head on a platter!" The turned the corner only to come face to face with a rather old looking ghost, the male apparition had no legs unlike the last few ghosts that the Goth had fought. "What is this shit?" she said with a groan. "Can I not fight a ghost that looks like it was from so old black and white freaking movie?"

The ghost looked at her funny and in his nasally voice said, "What the hell are you talking about kid? I am Nicolai Technus the great and almighty ghost of all mechanical devices!" Sam yawned.

"Okay, I have a Box Ghost, a meat loving ghost, and now a _mechanical_ ghost?!" Tucker just stood there, his teal eyes huge as he watched the swirling mass of electronics over the white haired ghost. "Seriously guy, you look nothing like someone in control of electronic devices. You look like that one crazy dude from Back to Future." She glanced over to see Tucker come out of his trance with a chuckle.

"You mean Dr. Emmett Brown, right?" the brown skinned male inquired as he turned his attention to the floating apparition. "Yeah, I can see that or maybe just a mad scientist."

"I like it." Before them the ghost began to grow upset, his sunglasses hiding his eyes, but they couldn't hide the scowl that was forming on the green skinned ghost's face. His hands flew up as the devices began to swirl down. Both teens stepped back as the male ghost before them did just as the Lunch Lady, this time the devices attached and melded together as he grew, a screen from her father's lab creating just the right face for the mechanical monster.

"Um, Marty, I think we have a problem," Tucker said as he moved back more, but Sam she just stood there as she watched the ghost's new body crackle with electricity.

"Yeah, I think we do too," she said. "I have a coward fighting with me instead of my friend." Closing her eyes she willed her transformation. As soon as the rings were gone and she stood there in the black and white hazmat suit, her raven hair gone as her now white locks blew around her. "You are a techno geek, right?" Tucker nodded even as he backed up. "Figure a way to fry him!" she yelled as she took off to battle the large monstrosity.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellbreaker, **thanks for reviewing. Yeah, anything with Paulina is never as it seems, but as for Dash he may or may not be in league with her. I would like to think that like in my other story that he has a good side that comes out often enough in the series when he could be down right wrong.

* * *

Danny and Paulina were exiting the Nasty Burger when they saw the huge monster in the distance, the ghost having gotten bigger as he absorbed more and more power.

"What the hell is that?" Paulina asked as she stared at the huge monstrosity while Danny rushed off when he saw the flash of white and black fly from the ghost's hand. The giant thing began to stomp down as the raven haired male left his girlfriend standing there in shock as to what was happening. "Danny!" she called out as she began to run. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help!" he yelled back as Paulina continued to follow him. Around them people were screaming out in fright as they ran from the giant electronic ghost that was now slamming into buildings as he tried to hit the flying female that threw blast after blast at him while she screamed down at someone. When the couple finally found where the ghost actually was situated they found a rather freaked out Tucker on his PDA frantically clicking on stuff. "What the fuck is going on?!" he cried out as Sam flew up higher, one of her hands flying out to blast the machine again, this time managing to strike the ghost in the face.

"Ahhhh!" the male ghost cried out as he held his face. Sam stopped for a moment up high as she powered up another more powerful blast but before she could blast the creature again a wire came flying out from somewhere hidden on the ghostly creature, the green glowing wire wrapping around her feet before pulling her down to the ground.

"Sammy!" Danny screamed out as he rushed to help her as the Goth landed head first into the gravel, the ground giving way to the powerful strike on it. As the ground shook Paulina whimpered for help, but Danny paid her no heed as he rushed to the aid of his friend. As he hit the edge of the crater Sam was yanked back out, her form still awake as she forced her feet to go more ghostly, the bottom half of her body becoming a ghostly tail as she flew away from the mechanical monster.

She paid little attention to her best friend standing there as she screamed out again, "Seriously, Tucker! Where is that shock?" Danny turned to the human male standing there and realized what the techno-geek was doing and snatching the PDA out of his hand pulled out the wire that usually was used for USB actions and running with the device he rushed toward the hulking form of the ghost.

"Hey! Ghost dude!" he hollered up catching the attention of Technus and Sam, both ghosts looking down at him as he continued, "Yeah, you!"

"What are you doing?" Tucker hissed as he tried to grab his PDA from Danny's hands that were now behind his back, but the raven haired male refused to let him and holding him off with a hand to the other male's forehead he went on talking to the ghost as if nothing were happening.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. Do you want to tell me your name and purpose?" The ghost smiled, well what passed as a smile as he began his rant starting with his name. As Tucker and Sam watched the male moved closer to the ghost as he continued talking about how important he was. Finding the USB hook up Danny encouraged him to keep talking. "Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yes, there is so much that I would love to talk about, but first I must defeat the halfa!" he bellowed suddenly as he turned quickly to fight the female floating there. As he moved his leg knocked into an unsuspecting Danny.

"Danny!" Sam cried out as her friend was knocked to the ground. Tucker flew to the other males side when the dark skinned male noticed that Paulina was still standing there, her teal eyes wide and unwavering as she watched the battle. Sam was trying to get to him, but found that she was blocked rather quickly by Technus who started blasting, the pink orbs of energy missing her as she dodged. "You fucking pieces of junk!" she screamed at him as she started punching, the effect that did nothing to the still undaunted machine.

"Junk? Junk?!" he cried. "I, Technus, master of all machinery and ruler of all worlds am not junk!" Sam smirked as she watched Danny from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah you are. You are my father's useless crap with no meaning or purpose!" The machine man before her grew agitated by her words. She had insulted him one too many times and he was growing tired of the disrespect. "In fact I bet that with you having a computer head means that you are running on some POS computer system like...portals."

"Ghost girl!" a voice screamed out as Jazz came running down the street and seeing her sister battling the large monster. "Portal XL!" Sam's smirk grew wider as at the same time Tucker hit a plan.

"That is the worse software with the worst security ever, but I am going to need to hook up my PDA to the ghost's physical form." Jazz nodded as she grabbed the fallen PDA that was just mere feet from them and handing it to the geek she took Danny as Tucker moved closer to the monstrosity.

He was heading for the same spot that Danny had been aiming for but first he needed to make sure that he could hack the thing because he was sure that like most computers as soon as he hooked it up that it would beep and alert the computer that there was a device in the port. Doing some quick programming the techno geek slammed the USB cord in and pushing a button on his PDA sent what looked like a mild shock through the large creatures body.

"Noooo!" the ghost cried out as his form shook, all of his pieces crumbling as they fell off of him and onto the ground where Jazz was leaning over Danny, the raven haired male still knocked out.

"Danny!" she screamed out before instructing Tucker to get to the trio where she managed to get to seconds later, her hands falling on Danny as she instructed the other humans to touch her as she closed her eyes praying that it would work with more people.

CRAAASHH!

Sam opened her eyes to find darkness but she knew they weren't dead because Tucker was screaming about something.

"Is everyone okay?" she questioned. Jazz gave her an affirmative while Tucker kept freaking out. "Calm down geek and just breath. We aren't dead so stop killing me with that horrible sound that you call your voice." Picking up her friend with the help of the other two she motioned for them to head out knowing that if any of them stopped holding her that there would be a death among them. As soon as they were out from the wreckage she went tangible only to find herself looking at a bunch of Amity citizens.

"There she is!" a voice cried out. "She's the one that did all this!" Sam blinked as her white hair blew in the wind. Tucker's parents rushed forward to grab him as Jack rushed forward, Maddie standing to the side as he grabbed Jazz. The red head protested to the manhandling as she now was left with an unconscious Danny as everyone stood there glaring at her.

"What is going on here?" the white haired halfa questioned as police officers edged toward her, the wreckage left by Technus still behind her when she head the sound of him coming back. Thinking quickly she turned just in time to block the technical ghost from hitting Danny in his attempt to get at her. The Goth was knocked back into a building as the ghost tried to reform his body. He failed as the virus that Tucker had launched into it had taken it out.

"You stupid girl! You should die for the death of this machine!" he cried as he tried to attack her again, her small form laying on the ground as she struggled to get up. She could feel her energy trying to leave her. This had been just one full on attack after another and her body was still getting used to the powers. She knew that she could de-transform in front of the whole town in seconds if she had to continue to fight, if she could. That last hit had come out of nowhere leaving her with little time to throw up a shield. Just as she thought he was going to strike her his form distorted and disappeared into a Fenton Thermos being held by a barely standing Danny. He grinned at her before she watched him begin his descent back to the street.

Running forward she caught him as the townspeople just stared, the mess that was left over noticeably was not glowing. Jack rushed forward with his gun blazing ready to destroy the girl before him, but Tucker and Jazz rushed forward to stand between him and Sam.

"Get out of the way kids," the dark haired male stated in low voice as he kept his eyes on the teen girl behind them. When the pair refused to move he warned them again but when they still refused someone unexpected spoke up.

"You should listen to him because it's not worth getting into trouble when you shouldn't be near me," the halfa stated. "I don't have parents to punish me while you do." She stood up with Danny as his weight began to make her shake slightly. "Take him." Tucker took the unconscious male before walking back to the group, but before Jack could strike her she disappeared, her form hidden from their eyes as she flew off. She needed somewhere to hide before her powers failed and just like that it happened. Her form fell from the skies and as she hit the concrete her world grew dark as she returned to her human form. A shadow fell over the girl just as voices were heard coming that way. The red eyes that watched her glanced around before picking the small teen up, her head bleeding slightly as the shadow made off with his prize.

* * *

Danny woke up with a splitting headache in his own room hours later, a very worried pair of parents plus two very unlikely guests with them. As soon as he was awake his mother was on him with hugs and promises that she wouldn't let the boy out of her sight for the next several years. Pushing her off with a groan he said, "Not necessary mother since I just had a tiny accident." Turning to the other occupants he waited for his parents to get the hint and with a kiss on his forehead and an acknowledgement from his father the door closed and he was left with the two people he really didn't want to deal with but he also noticed that Sam wasn't there. "Where is she?"

Tucker looked uncomfortable with the question and Jazz looked worried.

"I was hoping she was hiding around her since she disappeared shortly after you caught the ghost," the red headed girl stated. "We haven't seen her since and that was three hours ago." Danny frowned at them.

"Why are you here then and not looking for her?" he growled as he struggled to get out of bed.

"Well," Jazz started. "Sam had mentioned something about you two having a connection that she was not happy with." Danny's eyes narrowed further. He knew better than that because the halfa teen didn't share with her sister and information about their powers was one thing he knew she wouldn't share with _anyone_. "Okay, so I read her online diary by accident. She left it on one day and I went in there to talk to her."

"Yeah, whatever." He knew about that online journal, but he had never seen it. Sam was pretty hush hush about herself when it came to certain things. Her individuality only showed so far while she kept most of her emotions tied up in the computer journal. "What do you know about?"

"You can read her thoughts," the teen stated carefully. "She wasn't happy about that, right?" He nodded.

"She wasn't happy, but she also blocked me from her thoughts, well, for the most part." When the pair gave him a funny look he explained. "Sometimes when she gets overly emotional, and that can be most of the time as you know, she drops the w-" Suddenly the male before them groaned in pain as his head was assulted with images.

_Beakers_

_Counters_

_Needles_

Danny's parents rushed into the room upon hearing the scream that erupted from his lips as he clutched tighter to his heads as fear filled his heart and pain began on the left side of his head.

"What happened?" his father yelled at the pair that were now backing up against the wall in fear as all in the room watched blood leak down Danny's head like a tear from his raven locks. Just as suddenly as it started the screaming stopped and the raven haired teen looked up to look at the pair of teens next to his parents.

"She needs help."

* * *

Sam groaned as she came to, her eyes burning when she opened them and the bright lights hit her. Groaning again she moved her hand to touch her head only to find that she couldn't move her hand. Forcing her eyes open again as the light burned her orbs she looked down to find that she was strapped down to what appeared to be a bed. When she looked forward she found herself behind glass, a shadow moving around in the room outside the glass. What the hell was happening? As she blinked, her eyes burning from the light still she noticed that the shadow looked familiar.

"You?! Let me the fuck out of here!" she screamed as she began to fight the bonds on her wrists and legs, her power swirling around her as she fought to get out. The shadow stepped forward, the white haired male looking at her younger than she had thought before, his blue gaze different and yet the body form was the same. "What the fuck do you want with me?!"

"Well, a few things actually." He touched the glass as she fought to get out, her bonds bending from the force. "I don't think that you're going to like any of them." Sam shuddered at his tone. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like them either. "First, I would love to run some tests on you and your powers. While I do that I want your idiot father to know that you have been taken because that will just make me so happy to get back at the man that made me who I am today," the male muttered as his eyes flashed red. "I will also make you my incubator." That was the last thing he said as he turned from her as he headed for the controls to the machine she was in.

"What do you mean by that?! My father may be an idiot but I doubt he would do anything hateful to anyone!" She ignored the comment about being an incubator because she found her stomach couldn't take that image at the moment. Smirking the male turned back into his ghost form and Sam got to get a good look at the man that had attacked her all those nights ago. He was at least six foot, but in his transformed state his hair looked like that of Dracula, the white hair gone to be replaced by blackness that a raven would envy.

His black suit was replaced by a white suit now, a white cape falling to the ground behind him as his red eyes gazed at her. His skin was greenish white, the pale color of death. Sam had yet to have that problem but she turned to the screen as her father appeared before them.

"Hello?" the dark haired ghost hunter inquired in confusion as what he was looking at and then he saw her. "Samantha!" Suddenly there was rush of people as Jazz and Maddie appeared.

"Samantha!" her mother cried out as Vlad cleared his throat.

"Hello, Jack and Maddie," the male said drawing their attention to the male holding their daughter captive. "So nice to see you after all these years." Jack glared at him while his wife scowled in rage. Jazz backed up as she pulled out her phone, her voice hushed as she talked to the person on the other end before hanging up a few minutes later. "I hope that you will welcome me into your home this evening as I figured you wanted to see your dear daughter one more time before you never see her again."

"What do you want you ghost scumbag?" Vlad smirked.

"Oh, I already have what I want." The door to their home opened as Danny appeared before the pair of half ghosts. "This girl will grow into age and I will have her bear me lots of heirs and then I will take over the world with her as my slave." Danny blinked as he saw the place behind the man. It was as he saw in his mind, everything was as it had been in the flash of pictures. He stepped back now as the conversation between the pair of males continued.

_Sam... Sam..._ He opened his eyes to see her wide amethyst gaze as she nodded as if telling him that she could hear him. _Tell me where you are if you can_, he instructed telepathically. She shook her head.

**I can't. I don't know where I am, but the man that you are talking to is like me. He is a half ghost and he claims that happened because of my father.**

_What makes him say that? I mean your father can be careless at times when he gets distracted but he's not mean. Doesn't this guy know that?_

Suddenly the ghostly male turned from them, his cape swirling around him, to look at the female in the pod.

"So, you have a other powers little one?" he questioned in a low voice making Sam jump as she moved back from him, but the cowering only lasted for that one second before she moved closer to him.

"Yeah, so what and guess what else?" She turned to her family. "Dad! He knows you! He wants revenge-" Turning from her in the middle of her yelling he flipped a switch and Sam was cut off as a scream ripped from her throat. Danny rushed to the screen as his own eyes flashed white, but no one saw as they all were watching the teen shudder as shocks ran through her body. Vlad turned to see the male glaring at him, his eyes returning to normal as he just stared at the older male. Smirking he waved before shutting down the connection between the households. He turned to Sam now with a frown.

"You do have a streak in you that is so like your mother. Pity." Vlad watched as the girl in the chamber fought what he was doing, the rings from her transformation stuck at her waist as she forced them down. It was a good thing that he had shut down the connection because that was the last thing that she wanted her parents to see at this point. "Once you begin your transformation I will take some of your DNA to compare to my own and that will just be step one to cloning you just in case you don't turn out to be useful to me, but I doubt that because I have a feeling that you will be plenty useful." As she squirmed, her power surging and fading with every second she was in the large pod.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hellbreaker,** yeah, too early for a successful kidnap...LOL.

* * *

Danny backed away as he growled. He needed to get to her but he didn't know where she was. He turned to her father.

"Mr. Fenton, Sam thinks that the man talking to you knows you and that he wants revenge. Do you know anyone that might be angry at you for something in the past?" The large male looked thoughtful before shaking his head, but that's when Maddie began to nod.

"I can think of one, Vlad, but that can't be him because that was a ghost."

"I think anything is possible," the raven haired teen stated. "And I think that something big happened to him that made him like that." Maddie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anything?"

"Well, there was that accident several years back. Vlad was so young when he was attending college, like at least three years or more younger than us. He was a genius, but he was also very full of himself. He was helping us with the first ghost portal that we were inventing at the time. He knew a bit more than Jack did and we needed someone smart enough to make sure that everything worked, unfortunately for him he chose the wrong time to look into the thing." Jack flinched at that.

"I didn't know he was there," he complained. "If I had known then I wouldn't have hit the button." Maddie shook her head making her hair dance around her shoulders.

"That was why I was trying to tell you that something was off so that you _wouldn't _hit that button." Danny held up his hand as Jazz joined him, her slender form standing next to him as she listened to her parent's story.

"What happened to him?" Jazz inquired.

"He got hit with the power from the portal and suffered a rare case of ecto-acne, bad thing to have happened because he was the brightest kid and after that he dropped off the face of the Earth. No one has heard from him in years. That was the last time anyone saw Vlad Masters." Jazz's face lit up at the name before she rushed off toward her room. Her parents gave her a glance as Danny began to pace.

"Until now, that had to be him because he said he wanted revenge against you. It would add up, but there is just something missing."

"I knew I had heard of that name!" the red headed teen cried out as she bounded back down the stairs with a magazine in her hands. She showed them the cover of the sleek book. On the front was a male dressed impeccably his white hair pulled back in a ponytail as he smirked mysteriously into the camera.

"That can't be Vlad," Jack said with a shake of his head so his daughter opened it to the page about the man on the cover.

_Vlad Masters has it all. Good looks, money, and brains. _The article began and continued on, _He had a bright future and went to college with straight A's at the age of eighteen, but tragedy struck him when helping some friends he was struck by a blast to the face and everything changed for the young male. That hasn't stopped him from going on to make something of himself as he now is a multi-millionaire with his fingers in a lot of pies..._

"Maybe it is," the raven haired male stated while rubbing the back of his head. "But where is he and why would he take Samantha. I just don't see him as doing that." Maddie had to agree as they walked off, but Danny was sure that they had just been talking to the man in the magazine.

"Where does it say he lives?" the teen male inquired as Jazz read on.

"Wisconsin."

* * *

Sam awoke with what felt like the world's biggest headache, her muscles protesting to the movement.

"I hope you are happy," a familiar male voice stated angrily "I didn't want to have to do that, but you forced my hand this time. I wanted them to see in you in good health because they will never see you again!" Sam opened her eyes to find herself hanging in the same pd as before, her body slack from the shocks that she could still feel running through her. "Oh, well, I got my tests done and the DNA I needed from you."

"Huh?" Sam was feeling groggy and out of it as she hung there.

"I will be impregnating you shortly, but I want to give you a couple of days for the shocks from the tests to fade as it wouldn't be a good start to your pregnancy for you not to be i good health."

"No," she muttered as her body began to work better. "You wi-ll not be f-fucking touching-g me!" she growled as she fought the feelings that were swarming her body, the feeling of being out of it trying to drag her back into the darkness. He moved closer to her as her eyes grew heavy.

"Oh, but I will and besides, you're just like me so that makes you a freak. Who wants to marry much less impregnate a freak? The male populace will never understand you enough to chain themselves to you so what better thing then for the pair of us to get together. I look older, but age is nothing when you find the one that will be the perfect mate and you will make the perfect mate." As the darkness took over those words rang in her head. Who would want someone who wasn't completely human?

* * *

Two days later found the trio of ghost hunters in Wisconsin and on their way to the house that held the halfa, her signal coming through to her other half. Danny had had time to think on the trip, most of his thoughts about Sam and her fate, but in that time he began to think about that day that they had messed with what was supposed to be a non working portal.

He had reached out for her and had felt a minor shock, but she had got the brute of it. Maybe this was why he could channel her powers because he was sure that he held none of her true powers save for the telepathy and the blue mist. Those were the only ones that he shared with her, the others only came when one or both of them was in an emotional state. He needed that now, the feeling of her being close was the only thing that kept him going right now and those words that the other half ghost had said. He couldn't let that happen to her. She deserved better than to be used as an incubation tank for some freak's children!

"Can you tell us which way she is now?" Tucker inquired as they stopped at a light. Danny nodded as he pointed to the right, Jazz turning the wheel as she pulling into traffic.

"So, how is that you know where she is? I mean we only saw the background of what they were in and the magazine didn't give an address." Jazz waited for him to answer.

"I can't tell you," he said simply. "I just can ask that you trust me." The red head wanted to say more, but Tucker laid his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He may not be that close to the pair of teens, hell he was new to the group that he wasn't supposed to be apart of. They waited as Danny felt her out and soon enough the trio pulled the Fenton RV into neighborhood, most of the homes behind gates while others were just out in the open. "So, what did you tell your parents to get the RV, I know from what I have seen that they don't usually let anyone drive the RV."

"Well, they don't know about me having it. I am sure that by the time they have noticed that it's missing dad will blame the ghosts and that will start an all out hunt for something spectral so all in all we are in the clear with that."

"What about school?" Tucker queried.

"It's the weekend and we should be home by Monday morning." They pulled up to a driveway as Danny pointed to it. The gate had the initials _V M _twirled in them, the front lawn green and huge with one big fountain in the front. "Wow! Mom and Dad knew a freaking millionaire and of course they had to ruin it. Makes sense." Danny climbed out of the RV with Tucker following suit.

"You need to park the RV down the street while I will get into the house." Tucker cleared his throat as he held out his PDA to show a layout of the mansion before them. "Let me correct myself," the male said with a smile at the darker teen. "While _Tucker_ and I get into the house."

* * *

Sam opened her eyes again to find that she was alone, the male gone from the lab but looking out around her she could tell that he would be back soon enough as there was a bed out in front of her, the metal on it shining from the florescent lights that glowed above it. There were some leather straps and she shuddered. She could only imagine what he had in store for her and after all the smutty romances she had read over the years there were only certain things that one could do with a bed like that and sex wasn't one of those things that would happen on that, not she was certain that was for more of his experiments.

_Wait. He said he was done with those so that means he is about to-_ Before she could finish that thought her body began to shake as she fought the urge to vomit. As much as she would have loved to alleviate the churning of her stomach it would do her little good to vomit in the pod because the fumes could kill her, all the stomach acids. She had seen it happen on 1000 Ways to Die. She groaned as she struggled with her bonds. _Why can't I go ghost?_ She willed her form to change, to become intangible, but nothing happened and relaxing again she looked out at the lab. There had to be a way to get out of here!

Thunk!

Amethyst eyes looked up at the sound, not sure of what it was but also not sure if it was good or bad. Was he coming back?

Thunk! Click.

That definintly sounded like a door being unlocked. Looking toward what she assumed was a door she was shocked when the sound of a door opening came from the right side that she couldn't see because of the pod. Backing up as far as she could from the glass of the pod she felt a feeling of familiarity. Who was that?

"Danny," she whispered just seconds before the raven haired male appeared before her. "Danny!" she cried out softly remembering that she was being held captive. "How?" He shook his head.

"For another time, we need to get you out of here and now," he said as he looked at the buttons next to the glass pane of the pod. Finding one that looked right he hit it, the pod door opening with a hiss.

"We? Who else is here?" she inquired as she hung there. Danny said nothing as he worked on her bonds, the bands falling open releasing the unsteady female. She fell forward into Danny's arms. "We need to do one thing before we leave," the halfa said. The raven haired ghost fighter looked confused.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellbreaker, **well, I think that she enjoys romance novels with a little bit of action in them, but I can see her liking slasher films too. I like both personally, but I know that girls like written porn while guys usually watch it.

**rjawadx3, **I don't like them either, but it leaves your mouth watering for more doesn't it.

* * *

The halfa watched as her friend destroyed all that he could get his hands on, the tubes dropping to the floor with a crash as he rushed about the lab. She wanted to help him but she felt so drained like her life was failing even as she continued to breath that all she could do was wait as he came back to her, anything that could have held her DNA gone. He picked her up and rushed out the door just as the door to the lab burst open and a very irate Vlad entered the room.

"What the fuck?!" he cried out as he looked at the table with pools of chemicals, most of them burning through the metal tables. "NO!" He saw them leaving and rushed after them, Sam's amethyst eyes opening wide in horror as she watched him power up to hit the her friend carrying them to safety so with what little power she had left she closed her eyes and envisioned what she wanted.

Danny was surprised when an orb of green appeared around them and even though he faltered slightly he continued on his run toward the RV waiting down the street, the dark skinned male appearing at his side hollering into his PDA. Sam saw him just moments before her eyes shut and the word disappeared. Danny felt her pass out and that motivated him more as he rushed forward a feeling of power entering him as his body sped forward. Grabbing Tucker he rushed toward the gate and the male running next to him let out a protest but Danny continued, a feeling in his gut telling him that Sam was there with him about to help him get away.

The trio phased through the wall, shocking all except for an unconscious Sam, a small pained look on her face as they continued to run toward the RV. As the door opened a blast hit the top of the vehicle making it shake, but thanks to the fact that Sam's parents were always working on their inventions the thing was like a tank as Vlad appeared above them, his eyes zeroed in on Sam has Danny hauled her in leaving Tucker to crawl in and shut the door behind him with a loud click. Jazz hit a few buttons before starting the RV up. Several weapons appeared on top of the machine and screaming at Tucker the red headed teen instructed him on how to shoot with it.

"I got it woman just chill out!" the techno geek yelled back as he took aim looking through a scope at Vlad as the ghostly male followed them.

"We need to lose him!" Danny yelled as Sam started to come to with a groan. "Sam? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, for someone who was shocked and experimented on I am doing remarkably well." Danny smiled at her joking tone as she tried to sit up.

"Don't get up," he instructed as he moved her to one of the cots in the RV, the halfa groaning as she felt the pain from all the shots and shocks she had slept through, her pain tolerance still low. "I have a plan, but I will need you to relax for a moment." The amethyst eyes that looked to him were slightly dazed, but she nodded. "I think that I can channel your powers." Her brow went up in confusion. "I know that it sounds crazy, but every time that you need help or get super emotional I somehow am able to use the same powers even though I wasn't in the portal with you."

Sam looked thoughtful. It was true that he had been able to use powers similar to her and she had wondered how if he hadn't been hit like she had.

"I think it's because we touched at the same time that you were being hit and some of the DNA that mixed with yours is in me making our ghost soul in two bodies."

"That would make sense," Jazz spoke up as the male next to her let out a groan and then a wild cheer as a scream was heard above them. "Like some people believe that twins share the same soul it could be true for the pair of you." Sam nodded as she recalled the shock on Vlad's face that she was able to share thoughts with Danny.

"That other half ghost was shocked that Danny was talking to me which makes me think that he can't do it. It must be because of what you said," she said as she looked to Danny. "What do we need to do?"

"You are going to hold onto me while we make the RV invisible. Can you do that?" Sam nodded without hesitation. "Are you sure because if you can't t-"

"I said I can so lets get to it!" she spat angrily as she grasped onto his sides while Danny leaned down to touch the bottom of the RV. Closing her eyes she forced her energy into the raven haired male as Tucker complained in the background that only one of the weapons even fazed the other half ghost while Jazz screamed at him to use it then. "You know that if you two keep it up that I won't be able to do this," Sam spat with her eyes still closed. "If you have so much energy then get a room and get it on because I am tired of watching the pair of you fucking flirt!"

Jazz turned red as Tucker sputtered out about how wrong the halfa was. Danny let out a chuckle while Sam told them to shut up as she forced her energy though Danny, the power swirling at her fingers as it entered him, their energy combining in his body as the RV began to disappear on the outside. When no one in there could tell if it was gone Tucker opened his mouth and Jazz shook her head as they looked in the scope to find Vlad looking around wildly as he began to blast randomly. Suddenly they felt a sinking sensation and watched as the van disappeared for real this time and all they saw was dirt and pipes. Leveling the RV Sam felt the first beads of sweat and knew that if they didn't get somewhere fast there was going to be hell to pay.

What Sam didn't realize that by having her hands on Danny at the time of that thought he could feel it.

_You should have told me that you were too weak._

**_Shut up, not weak just worn the fuck__ out!_**

Suddenly they began to rise up above the ground to find themselves several miles from where the evil have ghost had been. Shuddering she released Danny and fell back as the blackness claimed her again. Danny sighed as he too fell back, his body not used to that like hers was. As the pair passed out laying as close as they could with Danny on the ground and Sam in the cot the other couple sighed in relief as they continued on home.

* * *

_...you're just like me so that makes you a freak..._

_No, I am not a freak! Sam stepped back as the darkness grew colder around her. Her amethyst gaze was gone and she had her white amethyst orbs now, the raven hair that she had adored now white as it floated around her._

_...Who wants to marry much less impregnate a freak..._

_I will find someone and besides there is one guy who loves me enough to stick by my side! She turned around as the voice of Vlad entered her mind again._

_...The male populace will never understand you enough to chain themselves to you..._

_No! There is always someone who understands! I have Danny! Suddenly a mirror appeared before the halfa. Sam really didn't want to look, but for some reason her feet weren't listening to her as she walked toward the full length looking glass._

_"You know that won't last forever," said a familiar voice from the glass and as Sam stood before it she saw herself, her human half. "Eventually Danny will leave you and you will be alone. He is right about that. You were better off with him because he can understand you." The white haired reflection shook her head._

_"He would never do that!"_

_"Come on," the raven haired image said with hands on her hips. "You know what kind of girl he likes!" The image changed to reveal Paulina and then several other girls, all of them the popular kind with their faces all dolled up and their bodies clad in skimpy clothing._

_"Those are the girls that aren't the marrying kind!" Sam yelled at the reflection as it changed back to her human half. "I am the kind that they marry!"_

_"No, **we** are the kind that they can't bring home to their parents because **we** are the ones that they screw around with. Even if you weren't a halfa you were already a freak. You are the darkness that remains in the dark closet while girls like Paulina are the ones that dance in sun. Think about it."_

Sam sat up as sweat dripped down her face, her eyes looking around her to find that Danny was still passed out on floor next to her cot. She frowned at him and then looked up to find Jazz passed out in a cot next to her own while Tucker drove. Getting up Sam pulled Danny up into her abandoned cot before heading for the passenger seat.

"Bad dream?" he queried hesitantly. Silence greeted him. "Sam, everyone has them after what happened to you and you are strong enough to get through it." The Goth glanced at him, a frown on her petite face.

"Tucker, you have no idea what I went through, hell, you don't know me well enough."

"But I do. I have watched you and know that you have handled a lot and not just at school but at home and now this. You can ask for help at anytime and although you know this you refuse." He glanced at her. "Know this. If you need someone not so close to the picture to talk to then I am willing to listen." Sam smiled softly.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that one day." There, that was proof that even though she was a halfa and a Goth that there was always going to be a man next to her.

_Yeah, right. Friends can't say hateful things, but that is all they will stay._

Sam frowned at the thought that entered her mind, but shaking it off she looked at the night before them as they drove past the _Welcome to Amity Park_ sign telling them that they were almost home.

"Let me take over, just pull over here and then I can drop you two off before heading home." At first it seemed that the technophile next to her was going to say _no_, but he nodded before pulling over to the side of the road. As he sat on the passenger side she asked for his address and off they went to drop him off first.

* * *

Sam pulled up to his address that amazingly enough wasn't very far from her own house before taking waving him off and heading down to Danny's house. Stopping in front of his house she got up and shook him awake. At first all he did was groan and punch out, the male wasn't a big morning person and as she wasn't either she understood, but this was nighttime and he needed to get his happy ass into his house.

"Wake up," she said loudly in his ear making the male sit up quickly, his gaze so disoriented that she chuckled. "Danny, you need to get home." Suddenly she found him hugging her and was rather shocked at the sudden display of affection, but when the male holding her laid a kiss on her she was rather taken back as the male then said, "Oh, Paulina." The female halfa's face turned beet red and she slammed him into a wall waking the male out quickly enough as he looked to her in shock.

"What the hell was that about?!" he cried waking up Jazz in the process. She pointed outside as she felt the urge to cry. _The bastard had the gull to ask her that after taking her first kiss and then calling her by another girl's fucking name! _Saying nothing she leaned across him and opening the door forced him out. Before he could say anything the RV started up, the loud squeal of tires as the large machine drove off into the night. "What the hell did I do?"


	23. Chapter 23

**rjawadx3, **thanks. Yeah, she is getting hit, but soon it gets more than just emotionally draining.

**Hellbreaker, **the funny thing is we don't know what he was thinking. We have no idea as to how he said it and what he meant by it. Your subconscious has a way of telling the truth for you when even you don't want to admit the truth. That will be explained later in the story.

* * *

Danny headed into the cafeteria at lunch time, his cerulean gaze looking for one dark haired teen in particular only to run into his girlfriend, her teal glittering in anger.

"Where were you this weekend? We had a date!" The cerulean eyed male male looked down at his girl of less than a month and found her voice to be a tad bit annoying as well as the fact that most of the high school males were eyeballing her like they had had her and wanted more. He had to question what he had seen in her now save for the fact that she was hot, not that didn't matter now when he really saw what she was... A hoe and judging by the looks that she was receiving at that moment, a cheating hoe.

"I think that you found someone to fill that role," he stated as his eyes narrowed. "In fact I can tell by all the dogs salivating around us that someone filled that hole too." Paulina's jaw dropped as she glared up at him.

"How. Dare. YOU!" Danny walked away from her and as the Hispanic teen watched him she was torn between following him and just walking away. She really had liked him, but now she was back to the original plan with an added bonus. She was going to use him to get back at them both now. Turning her back on him she headed back out of the cafeteria as Danny continued to search for Sam. As he walked over to their table his eyes just happened to see something outside and his heart stopped. There she was, her body pressed up against a tree as Dash held her close.

"No."

* * *

"I am so sorry," the small girl sobbed as she let it loose, not something that she ever did, but with all that was going on with her life she was at her breaking point.

"It's okay, but Sam," the blond jock said as he pulled back neither one of them realizing that Danny watched from the window. "Why are you really upset and don't tell me it's nothing because I can feel that it is because of guy that you like." Sam sniffled as she wiped her eyes as she shook her head. "It's Fenton, isn't it?" The look on her face told him all that he needed to know. "Sam, I had an idea that you only went out with me because of him and I know that you don't want to admit that, but it's true. Hell, we haven't even kissed or gone out on a real date."

The Gothic teen looked shamed as she realized that he was right. She had used him, but she really liked him too now that she had gotten to know him and even if it wasn't the same feeling as a girlfriend should feel for her boyfriend she wanted him to know.

"I really do like you, I just don't have romantic feelings for you."

"Understandable, because I thought I had feelings like that for you too and find that I just like you because you are different." It should have made her feel better, but for some reason him saying that made her feel worse.

_...The male populace will never understand you enough to chain themselves to you..._

"No," the Goth muttered as she stood up with Dash following as his brows knitted together in concern.

"Are you okay?" Giving herself a mental shake she managed to smile at him, even though it felt forced and stiff even to her, but seemed to work for the Jock as he smiled back. "Do you want to hang out?" She shook her head.

"No, I just need some time alone." Dash nodded before leaving her, his blue eyes falling on Danny who was still looking at them. He wanted to wave at the other teen to let him know that all was cool, but at the same time he could see how much the Gothic teen was hurting over the male in the window so he headed toward him and that was the day the torment began for the raven haired boy as Dash glared at him.

As soon as the Jock passed him the ground began to shake as Danny watched a ghost appear before Sam, the dark haired girl looking up at the ghost that had just emerged from out of the ground, but this one didn't attack the female standing before him, no he just looked down at her in the shade of the tree, his body about a few feet taller than the teen heroine. Even as he did nothing the girl did as she transformed after looking around to ensure that no one could see her. She saw Danny by said nothing, not even an acknowledgement was given as she powered up, but before she could even think of attacking the plant creature it lifted its hands and a flower appeared below her. The petals of the giant red bloom devoured the teen without a seconds notice.

"No!" Danny screamed as he rushed toward the door drawing the attention of those in the large room as the students rushed to the window to watch as the raven haired teen rushed to the aid of his best friend. "Let her go!" he screamed as he jumped on the plant, his fingers crackling with energy before he was thrown off by another plant that wrapped tightly around him while Sam was still encased in the bloom before him. "Sam-my!" he screamed as he tried to fight off the vine squeezing tighter with every second that passed.

Suddenly the plant holding the ghost child began to quiver and glow a sky blue color before ice began to form around it's boom making it droop toward the ground.

"Sam! No!" Danny cried out as he began to feel the pain from the plant's tight hold on him.

"Don't worry, child. You and the rest of the planet shall soon be mine as well and you will become plant food for my children."

"Fuck off," a feminine voice said that the iced down flower cracked down the middle to reveal a very pissed off halfa, her white amethyst gaze glaring at the plant creature. "As I told you before this is not happening. Not now not ever!" Throwing her hands before her a blast of blue hit the ghost square in the chest, but it did nothing to him and Sam was thrown back by a vine as Danny screamed for her. Looking up at him she found his face looking afraid, but not for himself, no he was afraid for her. Thinking on her feet she touched him on the leg and forced the male to go intangible. As he fell through the vine she grabbed him and took off toward the school where students scrambled as she phased through the walls, her breathing harsh as she fell on the ground with Danny landing on top of her.

As she lay there taking deep breaths the glass behind them shattered, the once curious students afraid as screams filled the air. Danny's body managed to cover her and protect her from the glass, but when the male on her stiffened and black marks appeared on his face as his eyes flashed green the halfa grew worried.

"Sam, join us," he murmured and the Goth shoved him off of her so she could straddle him, her gaze looking him over when she felt something pinch her neck, a loss of thought coming over her, but before it could take root in her mind the male below her blinked, his gaze returning to normal as he reached up and touching the vine that had embedded itself in her spine willed some of her power into it to shock it off. As he did he said, "Run!" As the vine fell off Sam came back as he yelled out for her to leave before the vine took him over again. She wanted to help him, but as he began to fight her she found she had no choice. Looking up she found a gang of the students heading for her, all of their expressions similar to Danny's own.

"I don't want to leave you, but I will be back!" she promised as she went intangible before flying away, her gaze resting on the male looking up at her with a blank stare on his teen face. As she flew away from the school, the sun burning brightly above her she felt a chill and noted it was the same one she had felt while in the flower which upon hearing Danny's cries for her she had screamed out herself and had felt something tingling through her like the times she had been out in the cold for too long, but the feeling came from the inside and moved out. Rushing to her parent's house she had an idea that the only safe place rested in the lab. The Fenton Ghost Portal.

As she grew closer to the Fenton Works she found her body growing numb, her power freezing up as she began to drop. Trying to will herself back up did no good as she hit the ground on a roll. Forcing herself onto her hands and knees she looked up to find herself just blocks away from her home.

"Damn," she cussed and began to run, her expertise in the track helping her run fast as more of what appeared to be zombies tried to get to her, their hands reaching out for her as the skies above her grew darker.

Running past them she smiled when she saw the Fenton Works just mere yards before her so forcing her body harder she drew closer, but with every step she began to feel that cold feeling grow as her eyes grew heavier. Rubbing her eyes she forced herself to phase though the door and into the house that was as silent as a tomb, but she cared not for that right now. She needed to get to safety so that she could think of a plan because she needed to save Danny and she couldn't do that as a zombie. As she fell down the stairs and toward the portal she felt the last of her energy escape her.

Falling forward she felt the world go dark and felt the ice entering her body as her last thought was, _I failed you, Danny._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hellbreaker, **I know that it seems rushed, but it is for a reason and soon you will see why. More conflict of course for the struggling couple, but more to it.

**MangaGrl2665, **thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

* * *

A large white rather odd looking creature approached the fallen body in the snow, the form familiar, but yet it wasn't sure what to do with it as another creature much like it walked up, his yellow eyes looking down at the raven haired human laying there. Around them it was pure white with nothing in sight as what appeared to be a blizzard was roaring around them. The larger more predominant creature pointed to her before giving his instructions to the first creature.

"Get her," he commanded. "Take her to infirmary quickly." As the other white creature took off with the frozen female, the snow hiding the village that just yards from where they were, the obvious leader looked off into the Ghost Zone. "Finally." Turning back to where the other had gone he started off to wait for the human to be heal. There were a lot of things that he needed to tell this teen girl and so little time before the large plant ghost took over her whole planet.

Hours later found the large white snow creature stood before what looked to be a large aquarium, but the half naked female floating in the gel-like substance defied that it could be nothing more than a aquarium. As the machine beeped alerting the creatures working around it that the female in the tube was waking up he signaled them to leave him alone with the girl as well as instructions to bring her clothing back. As soon as the others were gone a pair of amethyst eyes opened up to look out before her. Her mouth opened up to scream, but finding that a mask cover her mouth and she was floating in some kind of tube she closed her mouth.

"Hello, Phantom. That is your name right? Sammy Phantom?" She nodded. "You don't know who I am, but we have been waiting for you. I have them bringing you your clean clothing now so as soon as you are dressed we can talk more." Looking down the raven haired female realized that she wasn't wearing much and moving to cover herself she blushed. "Do not worry, little Phantom. I have no interest in you. My kind stays with my kind and nothing else." Walking away another creature came in with her clothing before pushing a button to drain the substance around her.

Climbing down she grabbed the clothing laying next to the contraption she had been in before moving to dress herself quickly, but not before going intangible to allow the water to fall off of her. Moving toward the door she walked down a hall and toward what she saw as an exit where the creature from before was waiting.

"Come with me and I believe that I can help you," it stated. "I know that you are probably wondering how I know that you need help." She nodded as she numbly followed him toward a cave that she eyed with suspicion "Come." At first she just stood there in apprehension not sure of what she would do and what would happen if she did.. Looking at the creature before her she was really not sure what to think. He looked like a yeti crossed with a wolf or something and what was up with his arm that was just ice. She could see his bones in his arm, but then again what probably looked scary wasn't seeing as Vlad hadn't looked like someone to worry about was the worst possible person to be around.

Deciding that it might be okay she transformed, her raven locks turning white as she transformed. Once transformed she followed the large creature.

"My name is Frostbite by the way and we mean you no harm. In fact you are the prophecy that we have been waiting for, though we were expecting you soon than this." Her white amethyst orbs widened. He had been expecting her to come here and for all this to happen?!

"If you knew this would happen why didn't you stop it? Don't you know that I am not strong? I can't even protect the one that means the most to me much less my own family!" He could tell that she was frustrated and scared.

"You are strong, you just haven't tapped into all your powers yet. You have a power that has been building in you from the get go," he said as he led her into a large room where Sam was surprised to see what appeared to be images of her in her Phantom form. There were so many different images and all of them with what appeared to be different powers. One was her invisible with just her outline, another looked like her phasing power while another showed her just flying. "Now, here is how I knew what was going on the other side."

Sam walked over to see what could only be described as a short column. Tapping the top she looked to him, but as she did something flickered above the top of the columns, an image of what could only be Amity with a rather large form of the plant ghost that she had run into before, the one that now had her friend.

"What can I do? He defeated me and that is why I am here."

"No, you came here looking for help for your loved one. He is the reason you managed to escape, right?" She nodded. Danny had given his life for her and here she was feeling scared and alone when he was waiting for her. "We can teach you to use your ice powers, but you don't have much time before they turn your friends and family into fertilizer."

"How much time and how do you know so much about him?" He smiled at her, his smile creepy with the fangs that brought her back to Vlad as he had smiled over her, the twist of his fangs as he stared at her. As a shudder went through her she gave herself a mental shake.

"He tried to take over this place, well, not here because it is too cold for him, but he tried to take over parts of the Ghost Zone only to be rebuffed by us and another group of ghosts. We thought we had him, but something woke the bastard up and now he wants take over your lands."

"And what of this ice power you talk about? I did turn a flower into an icicle but I don't even know how I did that." He pointed to her chest and then turned back to the flickering images before it changed to an image of her.

"You have a core that is ice, that is one of the reasons that you have that cold feeling that comes out in a blue mist when another ghost is near by and the reason that your friend, Danny, can do it as well. He does have some of your ghost DNA and with that some of the ice in his body, but his isn't nearly as powerful as yours and it only gets powerful when you grow emotional, your love for him giving him energy to assist you since he is part of you because of the accident." It was so strange that he knew so much about her, but if he was able to help her help Danny then she needed that help.

"Teach me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellbreaker, **not sure if I can pull off that kind of comedy, but I gave it a shot on the training.

**Eternal Silver Flame, **thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

* * *

The next hour found the halfa standing in what could have been a grand stadium from the times of the Romans, but it was filled with what Frostbite, their leader, had referred to as the far frozen and most of them looked the same save for a few differences here and there.

"Um, is there a reason we have to do this in front of them?" Frostbite nodded. "You guys don't have entertainment very often do you?"

"No, and this is good for them to see the chosen one train." Sam sighed. Just great. She was live entertainment to ghosts while her loved ones were being used for a shiver that grew increasingly stronger every minute she waited for him to continue. "Now, I want you to concentrate on stopping that shivering." Sam told him that was impossible to which he explained why she was shivering. "Since you became a half ghost you have been keeping that cold in your body and with your soul separated in such a way there are two forms of your ghost sense making it twice as powerful to contain."

"My ghost sense is what is making me shiver? Okay, I can buy that, but how do I stop."

"You haven't been really using it so it has been building up so if you use it like it was meant to be used then that should stop the shivering."

"Okay, how do I use it if I am still trying to figure out my other powers and I can't even contain my transformed state for long between fighting and just standing there?"

"We will help you with your cold core, but you will have to work on the other half." That was just sooo helpful for the halfa who knew she needed both to fight this plant ghost.

"Okay, what do I need to do first?"

"Concentrate. Let the energy build up like a ball in your body before letting it out." Closing her eyes she willed her transformation before she let the chill in her body grow, the cold feeling making her shiver harder as a blue glow appeared wavering around her. As she felt it hit a point that felt was far enough before throwing out her arms to release it. A wave of blue energy flashed around her like a bomb going off and as soon it was gone Sam smiled as she found that she was no longer shivering.

"Wow, it actually worked." She turned to find that part of the stadium and Frostbite were all frozen in a block of thick ice. "Shit."

A few hours left to thaw and Sam found herself back in the stadium with less people than before, most of them having become afraid of being frozen again. Before her were five targets made of wood. Frostbite went first throwing his hands before him as they glowed with blue power. With another thrust several spikes made of ice appeared and each hit the bull's eye in the middle of each target. A cheer rose over the large crowd at his accomplishment.

Turning to her he motioned for her to take aim. She wasn't so sure this was a great idea but with a simple shove she stood before the target and following the motions he had done managed, with great difficulty to produce the same spikes, but these spikes didn't hit their marks as several screams of pain were heard from their audience.

"That's okay," the large snow ghost next to her stated. "They will heal." Next she was given new targets in the shape of the creature known to her as Undergrowth, but they were in different sizes and spread further apart. Frostbite did the move from before and spreading his fingers out further managed to hit the wooden targets in the heads and their stomachs.

"I don't know, I mean the other targets were closer together and I still managed to miss them several times in a row before hitting them. Are you sure I am ready for this?" He nodded. Sam turned and repeating what she had just seen him do managed to hit something in the head alright, most of the people to the sides of the intended targets. "Yeah, I knew that wasn't a great idea."

After several tries she ended up mastering that so he moved on to the last task for her to complete.

"Now you need to learn to use your eyes, just in case you are tied up or something," Frostbite explained before a machine to their right let off a sound just seconds before a round metallic disk flew overhead. Concentrating on the disk above him Frostbite managed to hit it, the blast from his eyes stopping it cold. As it dropped he turned to her.

"I _really _don't think that this is a good idea." Throwing her a look she moved forward, but as the disk was released she missed her chance and as it floated in front of her she blasted it. To the shock of all she managed to hit it, unfortunately she also managed to freeze a large group of the viewers. She looked to Frostbite thinking the snow creature would write it off again, but this time he was upset.

"Okay, now we _really_ won't sell any snacks."

"Well I told you this wasn't the best idea! Who was the idiot that put seats behind the damn targets?" As the day continued the female halfa grew better, her speed improving and her concentration. To her shock she also found that she wasn't getting tired, her powers not draining her like that had before. Was she getting better?

"Okay, now it is time for you to head back," Frostbite said as he walked her toward the edge of the village some of the far frozen following at a safe distance.

"Can't I just stay h-"

"NO!" the group behind their leader cried before they ran off leaving a bewildered teen and a smiling snow monster.

"Fear is normal. Everyone experiences it in some situation no matter how big or small, but you, you choose to rebuke that fear every time you take on a ghost to protect those that are most important to you. You will find that there really is nothing to fear when you have someone to fight for. "

Sam nodded as she turned to look out at the Ghost Zone. It was nice to know that she had one ally on this side of the portal. Waving she took to the air. Within minutes she was at the portal and taking a deep breath she pulled it open, her white amethyst eyes taking in the darkness of her parent's lab. Holding out her right hand she powered up an orb, the green power giving her some light on the situation and what she saw made her stomach turn.

There were vines everywhere, the larger ones covered by smaller, newer ones and floating over them she noticed that that they were trying to cover the portal, but something was preventing them as they wrapped around it without touching the door. Moving past them she felt dread settle in her heart. If this was what her home looked like she wondered what the outside looked like and yet she didn't want to know. Phasing through the wall she found herself outside, the skies darkened as several of her peers moved past her, their green eyes lifeless as they continued their destruction on their town. Flying over them she was surprised when a very familiar RV sped past her as blasts were shot off, some of them hitting and others missing by mere inches.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I am," the halfa said as the large vehicle took a sharp turn before disappearing from sight. Floating past all the debris she heard a voice, a familiar voice calling for her. Turning around she couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but she knew it was Danny, her other half. Seeing a rather large tree in the distance she was reminded of the doom tree from Sailor Moon and at the same time the tree of might came to mind. Flying to the tree that was, she realized, surrounded by purple flowers, well, technically they were flytraps but that was still a flower, that were the size of humans if not bigger. Flying over them she wondered what was in them and with a shudder she felt the chill filling her.

"Sam, so nice to see you have returned," a male voice murmured as Danny stepped out from the large tree, the trunk closed behind him as he looked to her. "I thought you were never coming back." Sam glared down at him as she took in his outfit, or lack thereof. Danny stood before her in nothing but what she assumed was a garden version of a loin cloth and nothing else, even his feet were bare. Sam blushed as she took in his half naked form. Even for a rather boy-like male she still found his body magnificent.

"What are you doing? You don't like vegetation."

"This is true, but I like this power that I have now," the male said as he held out his hands and a pair of vines shot out at her before grasping her legs, but before Sam could retaliate she found her hands bound and her body pulled toward her male friend. "I have the power to control like Undergrowth which means I can do what I want."

"That is not your power!" she cried out as the ice powers in her shot through her extremities freezing the vines attached to her. As she pulled her limbs close to her body the vines broke, the ice shards falling on the plants below them. Danny frowned. "That is just Undergrowth in you because you don't want to hurt me or anyone else."

"No, I don't want to hurt you, but I might like to do harm to others," was his response as she moved higher when she noticed the vines moving below her like snakes. "Join us." Sam shook her head as she powered up before shooting Danny's bare feet.

"I don't want to hurt you either, but you need to stop." Moving close to her friend as he struggled to break the ice she pulled him in a hug, that simple gesture making him stop. Reaching behind him her hand grasped the main vine holding him as her hand glowed blue. "You want to be free, Danny." Before she could release him though the ground below them began to shake, buildings to her right falling down as dust filled the air. As the dust began to settle a rather large and angry looking Undergrowth appeared. While her eyes were on the larger creature a rather large vine flew up and grasped her around her body from the neck down. As Danny watched, his mind loosing the mind control Sam let out a scream as the vine began to crush her body.

"You will make the best food for the children with your ghost powers and all!" the large creature cackled. Sam closed her eyes and as Frostbite had shown her began to concentrate as her bones felt the crushing of the vines. Even with the pain she managed to think of Danny and the fact that if she died now he would be stuck under that control, that all their families would be dead and human life would cease, but most of all she thought about Danny and with that she opened her eyes, the blue power coming from her eyes and her form as the vines grew a thick sheet of glass so did Danny who was still stuck in place from the ice before.

"I will never allow you to make me into food for your freaky flower babies!" As the vines shattered around her so did the one that had been controlling her friend. Sam rushed at the large ghostly plant, ice beams hitting him and yet with every blast he took, with every limb that she blasted off another one grew and it seemed that he never lost any power. Then it hit her. The roots. Diving below the large creature she began to shoot at the roots that held Undergrowth to the Earth. With each one she felt the ground tremble with him as he screamed out his anger. Suddenly she found herself hit, a large spike hitting her in the left shoulder.

With a cry she dropped down, her back landing on a large vine, but she refused to give up as she sat back up and continued to shoot. Above her Undergrowth began to shrink as he cried out his outrage. As soon as the halfa was sure she had done enough damage she flew out of the ground and took to the skies as blood oozed from her wound, the green and red mixture bleeding into the white on her uniform.

"Seems that you forgot the most important gardening rule!" she cried out. "You should never plant during the cold season!" Flying at him, his size half of what it had been just moments before, she slammed her frozen fists into him, his body falling apart before it regrew again and as much as it should have bothered her she just smirked as he did. "Just wait for it," she muttered just seconds before Undergrowth began to shiver as his form turned blue from the inside out. Just seconds later it was raining Undergrowth, the skies clearing up and the ice melting with the return of the sun.

"Sammy!" a voice cried from below her as several Amity residents looked around rather dazed at what they were seeing. The female ghost fighter smiled when she saw Danny, but as she floated down a stab of pain reminded her of the large splinter still in her shoulder. With a groan she fell to the ground. Just when she thought she would hit the hard surface Danny ran to catch her, his strong arms holding her as she looked to him with eyes filled with pain. "What happened?"

"Undergrowth, but he is gone now." Danny walked down the street, his feet crushing the green grass beneth his feet as he headed for Fenton Works. As he drew closer people stopped to look at them, the human holding the ghost teen who had saved them. Sam looked at the faces around her as darkness began to creep around the edges of her vision. "W-Where are you taking me?" she questioned as she felt her vision grow darker. Danny said nothing as he held her tighter.

"Intangible." The Goth realized what he wanted her to do and even knowing with her energy fading managed to make them go intangible, the pair falling into the earth.


	26. Chapter 26

**rjawadx3, **thanks. I miss the show too. I get to watch it through Netflix, but my husband complains that I have seen it at least a hundred or more times.

**Hellbreaker, **I tried to draw it out, but at the same time I wanted the fact that having someone to fight for made her stronger.

* * *

Where they came up was a shock to the male, but at the same time it made sense.

"You know that you shouldn't have caught me because now everyone will be looking to you for answers about me or they will lock you up for helping me." Danny shook his head as they walked through his empty house, the large interior so cold and lifeless. Pamela never did like putting too much into her home, but Sam found the place rather depressing because even if her family were a mess they displayed it with how worn in the house was and all the pictures and art that littered most of the surfaces in the house.

"Why would that matter?" the male inquired as he headed upstairs with the female halfa who held on even as her vision began to fade. "I would never abandon you, never." Sam smiled even as her vision finally gave into the darkness, but before she did there was one more thing she wanted to say.

"I love you too." The teen male looked at his friend in confusion and then shook his head. _She just meant that as a friend because Sam didn't like him like that. _He stopped, his steps halted another thought entered his mind. _Do I like her like that?_ It took him just seconds to shake it off when the young woman in his arms let out a slight whimper in sleep. Moving toward his room he took her to his bed where he laid her down gently before stepping back. At that moment she de-transformed, her white hair transforming back to black as her uniform disappeared after the rings shifted down her body.

How was he going get that thing out of her shoulder? He wasn't a doctor or anything like that. Finally heading for the bathroom where he kept a first aid kit before returned to find Sam sweating, her skin paler than it had just moments before.

"Sam?" he questioned as leaned down only for her to let out another whimper. Danny wasn't sure what to do, but he needed to do something fast or he had a feeling that he was going to lose his friend. Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring, a ringtone that he wasn't familiar with.

_Do the creep (ahhh)_

_Do the creep (ahhh)_

Pulling it out of her pocket he frowned at the name on the screen, but answered it after pressing the _answer_ button.

"Hello," he said to which the male on the other end went off, the fear in his voice evident. "Yeah, she took a pretty big hit and yeah, it is still in her, but my biggest worry right now is the fact that I think she either has an infection or she is poisoned My problem is that I don't know how to-" He was cut off as the person on the other end began to talk again. "Really? You've had training in that?" After giving the male on the phone instructions to his house he shut the phone still in shock as he looked to Sam with worry clearly in his eyes.

* * *

_Sam was running, but she wasn't sure what was chasing her or why it was following her. She just knew that she had to get away and she had to now or she was done for. THe more the she ran the hotter she felt, like she was in a greenhouse. The skies above her were dark, rain beginning to fall on her soaking her and even though it was cold rain she still felt like she was overheating._

_"Youuu...are...mine..." a voice sang, the sound of it making her shiver despite the heat coming from her body._

_"No!" she screamed back as the rain grew bigger, faster, and heavier. "I am not yours!"_

_"Youuuu...arrreeee...miiiiinnnneeeee!" it howled back just as the ground began to shake. Sam shook her head and went to yell again, but she was stopped as her body grew still. Looking down she gasped at the sight of her hands, her green hands. No, **they**__weren't green it was just gloves, much like her Phantom gloves with a different color and feel to them. She wanted to tear them off, but as she tried to remove them she found that it was like they were apart of her skin, the accessories part of her._

_"What in the hell?" she gasped as she felt her clothing change, melt together to form something different. Looking down she found herself in a green outfit much like Tinkerbell, but a little more revealing as it showed off her bust and almost her ass. Reaching down to pull at the back she found the gloves changing shape, becoming more torn in appearance._

_"You.. Are... Mine... To control." Sam looked up as a shock of pain filled her as she transformed, her raven hair growing dramatically while her boots drained off of her as if they had never been there. When the pain subsided she found herself looking more like a plant and less like a human, her body in full green making her already pale skin look even more pale._

_"Noooo!"_

Suddenly Sam sat up, her body sending another wave of pain at the movement. Then Danny was at her side, his wide cerulean orbs filled with relief as he pulled her close.

"Thank god!" he cried out as he pulled back to note that while she was awake and not screaming in pain anymore she still looked pale. Sam blinked at him, her amethyst orbs taking in the room in confusion and realization. She was safe. She wasn't running from anything and... pulling back the blankets... found that her clothing, though tattered just a bit, was still the same and not that outfit. "Are you okay?" She looked up, the sheet still pulled up as she nodded.

"What happened?" she inquired as she noticed Tucker standing behind Danny. The raven haired teen smiled.

"You were poisoned but Tucker knew how to remove the large stake and cure the poison." Sam turned to the other male and thanking him looked to her exposed shoulder, most of her shirt torn away, where it was bandaged.

"No problem. That is what friends do for each and we are friends, right?" Danny looked to Sam and she returned the look.

"Yeah, I guess our duo is now a trio."

"All for one and one for all!" Tucker cried out as he threw his hand up in triumph, the pair of ghost fighters looking at him strangely as Sam's eyes flashed green, but no one noticed.

* * *

That night the pair walked to her house as the moonlight lit their way. Tucker had gone home earlier claiming that he had to talk to his girl and the ghost fighters laughed about it now.

"Probably his computer," Sam said as they walked up her stairs, the light above the door one illuminating the teens standing there.

"Yeah, but sad to say I think that he would marry a computer if it had the body of a female." Sam chuckled.

"I think that they call those androids and by the time they actually get that kind of technology up and running Tucker hopefully would be a grandfather several times over." The raven haired male nodded as Sam placed her hand on the knob, the golden knob cold to the touch and yet for some reason Sam felt like it burned her, but she refused to remove her fingers from it as she entered her house with one last _good-bye _to her best friend. Closing the door she looked down at her hand to find a mark that looked suspiciously like the door knob. "What the hell?"

* * *

The next few days went on like normal with Tucker included in on the action while out of nowhere Dash began to bully the raven haired teen. It started when Danny was in gym, the least favorite class at the moment with how their gym instructor liked to push them to the limits. As he entered the gymnasium he noticed that the jock in question was standing with Sam, his arm around her shoulders as the pair laughed about something he couldn't hear. He hadn't seen Dash at her locker that morning, but Sam had told them he was busy with practice and would join them when he could.

She had been so nonchalant about it that Danny wondered about their relationship, but now he could see that they were fine. As the genders separated to go to their respective locker rooms though, it all changed.

"So, Monsoon," the blond jock said as he came to stand behind Danny, his height giving him a slight disadvantage as Danny turned to him. "I think that you should learn your place in your relationship with Sam." At those words cerulean eyes narrowed. "Seeing as you are _always _with her like some love struck puppy people are beginning to wonder if you two are lovebirds."

"Sam and I are just friends for fuck's sake!" Dash smirked as he knocked Danny into his locker before walking off chuckling. Tucker leaned down toward Danny.

"What was that about?"

"He thinks I hang out too much with Sam, not that he should worry because she and I are friends and nothing else." Tucker smiled, a sly smile on his face.

"Me thinks that you protest too much," he whispered as they headed back into the gym while Danny rubbed where his forehead had met the locker. Before them they watched as Sam, now dressed like the other female students in white shorts with a red and black top while the guys wore black and red shorts with a white tank.

"Trust me. If Sam liked me I would know, not that it would matter because as I said we are friends." Yet, Danny couldn't stop looking at her as the words from days ago went through his mind for like the hundredth time.

_I love you._

Shaking his head he rushed of as Mrs. Tetslaff blew the whistle and P.E. class began.


	27. Chapter 27

**ShadowDragon357, **not the biggest fan either, but that song is awesome and I felt that it fit Tucker perfectly.

**NoOne's Twilight, **not just yet.

**Hellbreaker, **that was a line that was from Shakespeare if I remember my quotes correctly. He didn't understand why Danny was explaining that part to him when Tucker, though not knowing them that well, was aware that Danny and Sam were just friends. As for dating thing with Dash, Dash is only bullying because he feels for Sam. He doesn't like her like he thought he did, but he is sad that the one she likes has nothing but what appears to the jock, as friendly affection for her.

* * *

After gym ended the trio headed off, but before they got very far Dash rushed to join them, his hands falling down over Sam's shoulders. At first she just threw him a look of confusion before writing it off.

"So, that one movie is out," the jock said as he walked with them. "The Gothic Darkness," he clarified for the other males in the group. "You want to go and see it?" Sam blinked in confusion. "It was that movie you wanted to go see as soon as it came out well my dad got passes to see it the day before, you know a sneak peek."

"Really? That would be awesome!" she cheered before Dash headed off with a hug, his blue eyes meeting Danny's own cerulean orbs. "I can't believe that he remembered that since most men can't remember their wife's birthday."

"Wife?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what most married men forget. Their anniversary, their wife's birthday, but Dash he seems to remember it all even after everything." Now Danny was confused. Were they getting married or was she planning on marrying the Casper High Jock? "Anyway, you guys in?"

"Um, Sam, I think he was just asking you," Danny stated. She shook her head.

"No, he wanted to know if we _all _wanted to go, you idiots. The movie is a horror flick slash roman- Oh, well, um, let me go and clarify that because we already talked about this." Heading off she went in search of Dash.

"That was strange," Tucker noted as Danny nodded. Really strange. "It was almost as if she didn't want to go out with her boyfriend."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam had caught up with her ex while he was talking with Paulina and although Sam didn't care for the other teen she ignored her as she waited for their conversation to end. As soon as he realized she was there he waved the Hispanic girl off before turning to her, a smile on his young face. Sam was almost unsure how to approach this since she wasn't really aware what was going on so she dove right in.

"Um, the guys are under the impression that you were just inviting me to the movie." She waited as a look of understanding came over his features. "Yeah, so could you clear it up with them?"

"Sure, are they at their regular table?" She nodded as he headed back over with her toward the lunchroom where lunch was just beginning, most of the tables empty as the line extended out into the hall. The guys were just where she thought the would be, stuffing their faces with their favorite food...meat. Cringing, she stopped at the edge of the table making Danny look up at her. "Hey, Sam says you misunderstood my invite." That was a definite statement and Tucker stopped eating now to hear what the jock had to say, both males sure he was going to say what they had assumed was the case. "It was for all us and you can invite your girl, oh, sorry Danny. Paulina just told me." Sam looked to Danny now, a question in her eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't working out between us so I broke it off," he said to which Dash looked confused. "What?"

"Not what I heard, but then again Paulina has been known to say shitty things after breakups, no matter who does it." Danny wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't really care what she said because he knew that he was the one to break up with her but that was not the case for the Goth standing next to them as her eyes narrowed and her visage became dark.

"What is she saying?" Sam inquired to the shock of all three males. Dash waved her off stating that none of it was appropriate for her ears at which she smacked him in his arm before heading toward said teen who just happened to be making her move on a new guy. "Hey, skank!" Paulina turned around in anger, her eyes taking in the Goth girl heading for her. "Good, you know your name!" This was not well received by the cheerleader, but those around her had stopped talking all together. As she turned fully toward her enemy, the one that had humiliated her from pretty much the first day at school.

"That is not my name and I only turned to see who the fuck was calling that shit out!" Sam smirked as she stopped just inches from the other girl. "What is so god damned funny?" Danny moved toward the feuding females, his intention to stop the fight but Dash held out his arm.

"You don't want to do that," he muttered. He had never expected for Sam to go out there like that, but he shouldn't be surprised. "You might want to help her, but stepping into the middle of something like that is like stepping between... a pair of really pissed off women."

"I have to agree with Dash on this one," Tucker said before taking another bite of his food. "Sam will not appreciate you stepping into that fight." Danny looked on as the two female's stood off, the air thick with rage, anger, female animosity and other emotions that each woman felt individually.

"You, because that is all I see right now, " Sam said, neither knowing that nearby was another ghost, but Danny knew as he felt a chill in his throat. Looking around he tried to identify where it was coming from. "But I didn't want to discuss your personal issues. What I came to tell you is that you better keep your lies to yourself when it concerns Danny." All eyes fell on the Queen of Casper.

"Ah, your brother, right?" she said with a look of consideration that was marred when she smirked, the evil twist of her lips telling you she was about to step out of line. "You want me to stop saying that your _little_ brother has a cock the size of a baby or maybe the fact that-"

SMASH!

All hell broke loose as Sam's fist made contact with the other girl's face, but this time she had no story to back it up as Paulina fell back holding her nose as blood leaked down her face. It was the look on her face that made Sam crack up. No one had expected that, much less the Hispanic female.

"This is the part where you go, _my nose!_" Paulina shot a look at Sam from her spot in the seat. "Oh, and don't forget, _there goes my date with Doug_." Her laughter filled the air as the teal eyed teenager glared up at her, her eyes watering slightly from the pain.

"I hate you!" the Hispanic teen screamed as well as she could with what Sam hoped was a broken nose. "I wish you would die a painful death!" Suddenly the ground shoot as a large green skinned woman appeared, her black hair long as it trailed behind her. Everyone looked to her as she smirked, her red eyes glittering with mischief. She was attired like a genie, but her demeanor was like that of a harem girl.

"So you desire it, so it shall be," she murmured as green smoke escaped from her fingers that she thrust toward Sam. Before it swirled around the confused halfa before the genie ghost disappeared. The Goth sneezed before turning back to the Hispanic who was looking rather confused herself, her hands still covering her nose, but at the same time Sam couldn't read the other emotion swirling in the teal orbs watching her now.

"What the hell was that?" Sam muttered as she turned around to look at Danny in confusion. He shrugged, the Paulina situation forgotten as the bell rang overhead. Sam turned one more time to look at the Hispanic girl, her main goal remembered in an instant. "Keep your stories straight or something bad might happen." Walking away from the popular she sneezed again. Dash turned to Paulina and frowned before following the Goth girl with Danny and Tucker in tow.

* * *

After school that day Sam found that she was feeling a slight discomfort in her chest, but blew it off as something left over from her battle with Undergrowth. Funny thing, now that she thought about it, but after whatever had happened with that thorn she was feeling the need to stay out of the sun. Moving more in the shadows she moved quicker as she felt the air grow thicker and harder to move in. It was weird because she was feeling hot and at the same time she wasn't. What the hell was going on with her body?

"Um, I am just going to head home," she stated as she glanced at the two males walking with her.

"What's up?" Danny questioned to which Sam shot him a look that said _I can't just be alone?_ The raven haired boy dropped it as his hands went up in a defensive motion. "Never mind, just mildly worried."

"Just want some time alone." The males nodded as several students passed them and Sam headed off toward her house while the boys headed for Danny's to hang out, but Danny watched the other teen practically run home, her form staying close to the shadows. "Strange."

"Leave her alone," Tucker muttered. "I would hate for her to break your balls." Danny groaned. Yeah, even for someone who knew so little about the Goth he always managed to hit the nail on the head. Sam hated to be bugged when she said she was fun and had been known to hurt someone, even him, if he refused to let it go. Walking off they failed to see Sam drop on the grass as exhaustion came out of nowhere.

"What in the world?" she groaned as she touched her forehead to find a heat that hadn't been there just moments ago. Looking up into the skies she found that as a cloud rolled over the sun she didn't feel so bad, but she still felt pain in her chest. She didn't even think she had the energy to make it back to her home. Looking around she made sure that no one was around as she transformed, her clothing, her appearance all changing before forcing herself into the skies. Sighing as she floated over the block, her white amethyst eyes searching for her home. Within minutes she found her home, and that was at the same time she felt her ghost energy fading as well.

"What in the world?" she muttered before she dropped out of the sky, the world growing darker...

* * *

Tucker had been beaten Danny to his steps, but just as they were about to enter the house the raven haired teen stopped, his eyes looking to the left of the street. The way that help Sam's house, Fenton Works. Something wasn't right.

"Dude, you need to-" Danny took off, his feet pounding the sidewalk as he took off toward her house, the neon sign in the telling him how close he was and he started to pray that he would get there soon because he had a bad feeling in his chest and when he said bad feeling he was feeling a slight pain and heat, so much heat. He felt like he was in the sauna with the heat turned up way to high, but it didn't stop him from continuing onward to Sam's house. As he stopped in front of the large building he closed his eyes, searching for the halfa female.

He could feel her close by, but he couldn't locate her.

_Sam. Sam. Where are you?_

He was answered almost immediately, but when she answered him her voice was faint, weak.

**_D-Danny, it's too h-hot._**

_Where are you?_

**_Roof._**

Danny looked up as he backed up, his cerulean gaze searching for the halfa only to see nothing or so he thought when Tucker came huffing up, his teal gaze looking where Danny was. Both of them saw her at the same time. She was laying on the edge of the saucer like contraption, most of her lower body on the edge while her upper body hung off the side of the building.

"Sam!" Danny screamed in fear. _Sam, are you okay?_

**_No, no, Danny. I feel so hot right now and it's suffocating me._**

As the pair of males watched Sam's hair flickered white, but blinking the pair of teens thought they were seeing things, but what happened next belied that as the grass around the house began to grow wildly.

"Shit!" Danny cried as he rushed up the steps with Tucker following, the grass higher than their heads in seconds. Reaching under the mat he pulled out a key before turning to stick it in the lock. It took what felt to them as forever, but finally the lock turned and the teens were in. Turning the lock they lay against the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tucker gasped.

"I don't know, but I do know that we need to get to the OP's center now."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hellbreaker, **this is true. I just wish they would stop letting Paulina ruin their life, but of course that never will happen. LOL.

* * *

As they rushed into the OP's center Danny continued on as he ran to the hatch to the top of the center, even as he looked out at the halfa hanging of the roof. Pushing it up he crept out, his movements slow so as not to disturb her.

"Sam," he called out as he reached out for her, the halfa's combat boot just inches from him. Groaning the raven haired Goth blinked as the light beat down her.

**_Danny, I just want the sun to go away._**

That wasn't something unusual for the Gothic teen to say since she loved the rain, but she sounded so hurt, so tired and that was what concerned him as he reached past her boot to grab her jean clothed leg just as the clouds began to cover the sun that Sam only seconds before had wished gone. As the sun disappeared Sam began to move, her body shaking.

"Don't move," he warned. "Please don't move." Sam seemed to hear him as she fell still, her eyes opening agian to find the clouds above her growing heavier.

_'You did that. You made it go away.'_

Danny pulled her back toward him, his other hand grabbing the spot just below her bust before pulling her into his arms. As they sat there the clouds continued to gather as the area around them grew darker. This wouldn't have bothered them save for the fact that around the edge of the clouds were bright with the covered sun.

"What the fuck?" the male holding her questioned just as Sam felt another heat wave wash over her and Danny felt her as she burned him with her warming body. "Sam?" he questioned.

"I think that Paulina is going to get her wish," the halfa muttered. "I feel like a fucking greenhouse gone haywire." The male teenager pulled her close as he moved back from the edge and toward the hatch that he had come from to find Tucker waiting for them.

"Hand her off to me and th-"

"Don't think you want to do that since she feels like she is on fire," he said simply as he slid back into the OP's center. "Hell, I want to put her down, but am afraid she might meld something."

"Ha...ha..." came a weak laugh from the female he was holding. "That was just... too funny..."

"Let's get her into the house and while I do that get on the phone to someone who will deliver ice, lots of it and pronto." As Tucker rushed off Danny headed for downstairs, well, via tunnels that came when called. Taking her into his bathroom he began to run the cold water as she lay in the tub, her skin flushing as the heat began to swell in her.

_'You will continue to burn up until I am all that you are.'_

"Danny, help me," she muttered as her teeth began to chatter. "U-Under-" Danny couldn't understand her, but he could feel the fear and he mistook it for the fever, but Sam began to reach for him, her body shaking as something in her eyes flashed green and that seemed to wake him up to the fact that something else was going on. "He's in me-e-e," she managed to whimper just as Tucker showed up with several bags of ice informing the pair that there were more downstairs. Danny didn't want to leave her, but they needed to keep her cool.

As the technophile poured ice on her and some of the shivering seemed to stop as the heat began to dissipate, but as it melted it came back. She needed to find a way to make him leave her, but how when she didn't know how he had gotten in her to begin with.

"Get Danny and then k-keep getting ice, please Tucker," she managed to say before the shaking began anew. As soon as Tucker left she closed her eyes.

**_Leave me alone! I don't want you in my body!_**

_'It will take more than that and a lot more to destroy me!'_

"Sam, Tuck said you wanted me," the other part of her said as he crouched down next to her. She reached out, her body shaking as she moved her body into his.

"Danny, I need you, please," she muttered and with a nod he accepted her invasion. As she overshadowed him she forced her friend to step into the water, the icy cold seeping into his clothing as the DNA from one ghost separated became one again. As she opened her eyes her body transformed, but with Danny as the main body, his eyes flashing green as his hair became white.

**_We are here and we will win. Give it your best shot._**

When Tucker entered the room to find Sam gone and Danny in her place he wanted to question it, but knowing that he would be wasting time he shook his head before moving faster to dump the ice on the male in the tub. As the male began to shake he found that he felt nothing as he sat with Sam now, her small form standing before his in their mind. He looked around to find vines seeping in around the edge of her mind, the darkness hiding what he assumed was a bigger mess. She glowered at the shadow before her as a pair of red eyes glared back.

_'You have met your match because you could have beaten me back, but with that human's wish your body is dying.'_

**_Our body is stronger than you give us credit for, you slime ball of a plant. You, nor that bitch will ever make me fall because I have more than just me to stand up to you. You forget that I am more than just one halfa, I am two!_**

She looked to him, her eyes telling him what she wanted from him and he nodded as she reached out to grasp his hands at the same time as he stood. Closing her eyes she let her energy enter him, their powers coming together at their joined hands. She was at her strongest when the pair was together, complete. As the power swirled at their joined hands it flew out, the wave of blue covering them in ice as it covered the ground, the vines that seemed to shriek in agony. This just had to work because if it didn't not only would she die, but she would be controlled so that her loved ones would die too.

As the chill fell over them their hearts seemed to slow and Sam knew this had to work because if they were slowing in their mind then his body was slowing. His grip on her hands tightened and then relaxed before tightening again and she found a smile cracking the ice on her lips. He was fine. He was going to be fine, but she wasn't going to risk it. There was a scream of anguish as Undergrowth began to feel it, the chill entering his roots as the vines shriveled. The fever from Paulina's wish began to fade as the chill pushed it back.

**_I told you that we are strong and you will never defeat us._**

With another burst of power she felt Undergrowth wither, his form shriveling up as the vines denigrated It was only a matter of minutes, but to the pair of them it felt like forever as her power died. Danny felt her slip away and he reached for her, his fingers just brushing hers as she disappeared.

Tucker had run out of ice and was leaning against the counter, his ass flat on the ground as he tried to cool off. Looking at the male in the tub he began to grow concerned as Danny's lips grew blue, but just as he reached to check his pulse the cerulean eyed male sat up, Sam's name on his lips as he looked around to find them alone.

"I haven't seen her," Tucker stated. Looking around they were shocked when she suddenly fell out of him, her lips blue like Danny's, but her skin so pale as her white hair changed to raven black.

"Shit," the raven haired teen yelled as he reached out before pulling her toward him, her head falling back as one word left her lips.

"Safe."

"Yeah, you ar-"

"No, you... Danny, you are okay?" It was like her to think that, but he was just as concerned for her as she was for him.

"Sam, you are the one that took the most damage."

"Okay, we could argue about this all day long, but you two need to get out of that damp clothing before either of you get sick."

As Sam opened her eyes to look at Danny she whispered, "Is he serious?"


	29. Chapter 29

**rjawadx3**, thanks.

**Hellbreaker, **that's Tucker for you and now to introduce a new and not really all that new character... Time to make it all that more complicated and all the more fun!

* * *

A few days later found Sam looking better and feeling better, but she still managed to make Danny worry when the male failed to see her hang around her boyfriend while said boyfriend continued to harass him.

"I just don't get it," Tucker muttered after witnessing Dash shove Danny into his locker again. "Why don't you fight back or tell Sam? She would put him in his place." Danny shoved his books into his locker, the same one he had just escaped just moments before with Tucker's assistance.

"I think she has enough going on right now," was his response. "I don't know what is up with that jock, but if you can't tell they don't seem to be spending much time together." Tucker looked up and in the background noticed that Paulina was flirting with said male who was shaking his head at her.

"Well, someone needs to clue her in on the fact that Paulina is hitting on him." Danny turned to look where said female was indeed flirting with the jock and Dash was shoving her off, the look on his face pissed. They watched as she started talking to him about something.

"Why not?" the Hispanic teen inquired. "It works for the both of us." Dash slammed his locker.

"What you don't understand is that while Danny deserves to be crushed for what he does on a daily basis, Sam doesn't." Paulina's teal eyes narrowed.

"I don't see why you like her so much! She beat you up and yet you continued to follow her like some lost fucking puppy and now when she isn't in the picture you don't jump at the chance to be with a re-" Dash slammed the small cheerleader against the lockers as his own brows came down.

"_You_ are not real. This," he said with a wave of his hand around them. "This is a little cage that we _play _in before entering the real world. If you like playing here than stay here, but me, I want more from life then fucking around with _kids_ like you who think that the world is going to hand you all that you want!" Sam appeared at that moment, her hand landing on the jock's muscular arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked at Paulina, the Latina glaring at her now before spitting on Sam's combat boot. "Ah, I see that someone has just gotten the real world speech."

"That was you?! You filled his head with all that shit?!"

"No, he heard it from more than just me. Dash knows that school is nothing more than an institution but you like institutions because you know that when you step out of this place, well, if you step out of this place, that all that's left for you is to be used by so many men that you'll be nothing more than a burlap sack."

"Puta!" the confined teen spat as she struggled to be released just as Danny and Tucker decided to join the crowd, Tucker with his mini camera filming the drama, that was now forming around the trio. This wasn't good because this meant that another fight between the two powers was about to happen. "All you are is some bitch that will never find love! You harbor this affection for the one that will never want you and spurn others for this unobtainable person!" There was a gasp heard from the large group of peers around the trio.

"Wow, so many big words," Sam said ignoring all that the Hispanic girl had to say. "I think someone has been using the dictionary." Paulina grabbed the arm holding her in place before digging her long, manicured fingers into said arm. Dash grunted as he released her. She didn't immediately attack the Goth before her, no, instead she continued to talk trash. The bell rung, echoing in the halls above their heads, but no one moved. They all waited for Sam to speak because everyone knew how this went down and every time Sam always managed to put the Queen of Casper High in her place.

"Just because I am a cheerleader doesn't mean that I am not smart," she said as she moved around the raven haired ghost fighter. "I pass my classes." Sam chuckled.

"Because you're a cheerleader, because trust me I have seen those grades and then I have seen the work that accompanies them. Not your best and certainty not worth the _C_ that you are given. More like an _I_ for idiotic, but that was when we were in elementary so I guess an _F_ for failure." Paulina's face grew redder by the moment as her brows narrowed further. "I know that you know how to flirt and I guess that could help you with tips at your waitress job, but you have to be nice to the females as well and not _attempt_ to take their date. That might be hard for a little whore like you." Looks of shock appeared on all those around them and Danny smacked himself in the face while Tucker continued to film, a look of approval on his face.

"I have had enough!" the Hispanic screamed out as she lunged at her while everyone cheered Sam on. Sam managed to turn the tables on the Hispanic teen as she flipped her on her back before landing a solid punch in the cheerleaders gut and then another one. Danny moved to get her off and Dash leaned into help him as Lancer entered the ring of students, his look of disapproval sending students off toward their respective classes.

Before the pair of males were able to fully remove her Sam said one more thing, her fists flying, "Wouldn't want to damage something that might make you the top dog in a room full of hormonal males!" Paulina groaned as she sat up, her hands holding her stomach.

"Samantha Fenton! How many times do we have to do this?" the balding male inquired.

"As many times as she thinks she has big girl panties on!" Sam threw back as she stood on her own two feet. Lancer shook his head as he helped the Hispanic girl to her feet.

"Okay, girls, I think that we need to go back to the office and have a little chat."

"Let's because I wasn't done putting her in her place." Paulina glared at her before looking at the teacher holding her.

"Mr. Lancer, I don't feel so good. Can I go to the nurse?" The balding male looked down at her and although she looked relatively normal he nodded as he turned to Dash.

"Escort Miss Sanchez to the nurse, Mr. Baxter." The jock nodded though he looked at said female like he would at a snake about to bite. As they walked off Lancer turned to Sam, Danny, and Tucker. "Why does it always have to be you three?"

"There is only one here," Sam said as she stood in front of pair of males. "_I am_ responsible for my own actions and only me." Danny placed his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off. "So if you need to punish someone, not that you should since I was protecting my right to freedom of speech and she just went off on me, then I am the one that you should be looking at."

"Again with this, Miss Fenton?" Sighing he waved them off. "Forget it." Smiling the Goth headed down the hall toward her class with a pair of confused males following closely behind.

* * *

Several students passed them hours later as they headed out the school, Sam quiet as she hooked her music up, her ear-buds in place, before pressing play.

"She's been acting weirdly since what happened with Undergrowth," Tucker whispered as the Goth in front of them began to bob her head she walked before them. "I thought Goths didn't dance."

"Sam is a Goth, but her personality is a little more relaxed. I don't know very many Goths, but I think Sam is close enough." Said Goth was moving further away from them and as she turned the corner to head home it came out of nowhere, a shadow crossing over the sun as Sam was thrown into a bush. Both males rushed forward as they heard Sam screaming out, her voice angry and scared as she fought with the shadow laying across her.

"You mother fucking shithead!" Tucker blushed at her language as the halfa before them tossed the person out into the street causing a car to stop suddenly, but it was too late as it hit the shadowy figure, or did it? Sam came running out as the car went through the person or ghost, she wasn't sure which one it was, but they had attacked her. As everyone watched the figure approached, the shadow fading as the male, a guy about their age appearing, save for the fact that he wore cloths that looked out of place in Amity.

He was the same skin tone as Tucker, if not slightly darker, his eyes a dark teal and while he was their age he was obviously not from Amity. He walked to Sam and bowing apologized. Sam hunched into a fighting stance as she eyed him.

"I am so sorry," he said, his accent thick. "I didn't mean to do that, it's just that my sister was chasing me and I tripped. Oh, I am just babbling now." Danny looked around as did Tucker to find this sister when a girl came running across the street, in her hands a gun. She looked just like the boy, but in female form, her black hair cut short and falling to her shoulder. She wore a mini skirt in the color of yellow with a pink shirt throwing any who looked into blindness as the colors just weren't really meant to work together. The technophile next to Danny found his teal eyes following the young teen's movements as she passed them.

The male before them pulled out another gun from his long black trench-coat that was in such contrast to the white dress pants that he wore under it, his black collar shirt and white vest making him look like something from a mob movie. Sam's eyes went wide as did everyone who was watching the scene before them. The male stepped in front of Sam as the small girl that ran at them let off a shot, the blue light bouncing off a shield that he threw up.

"Damn it! Valerie! She's not a ghost!"

"Valiant! She is a damn ghost! It shows it on the radar!" The girl, Valerie stepped closer to her brother, her teal eyes shooting sparks as she eyed Sam. "She just looks human!" Frowning Danny moved to stand next to Sam, his cerulean gaze locking with Valerie's own gaze.

"Sam is not a ghost!"

"See! Her brother even says she not a ghost," Valiant stated with a show of emotion as he pointed to Danny. Both teens looked at each other and turned back to the other male as Tucker just stood there, his eyes still on Valerie.

"We are not siblings," they said together. The twin ghost hunters turned to look at them.

"Yeah, not related," Sam said with a frown.

"Boyfriend?" Valiant inquired as he looked at Danny. Both of them shook their head. "Really? Wow, I would have thought someone like you would be taken." Danny's frown deepened as Sam's relaxed.

"She is dating so-" He was cut off though, by Sam herself as she stepped forward.

"No, I am free. My boyfriend and I broke up. Mutual agreement." The male behind her now found his jaw hitting the ground.

_They had broken up?! When?! And if that was the case then why was Dash still fucking bothering him?!_

"I am so sorry to hear that as you already seem like such an awesome woman," Valiant stated making Sam giggle. "Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself," he stated as he straightened. "My name is Valiant, but you can call me Val for short. This is my twin, Valerie or Vale for short."

"My name is Samantha, Sam for short." Valerie glower at her, her teal eyes never softening. She turned to pull Danny forward. "This is my best friend, Daniel and our other friend Tucker," she said as she pointed to Tucker, the twins looking at him. He waved, a small dazed kind of wave, but Valerie paid little mind as she looked back at Sam.

"Well, _Sam_, my radar says that you are a ghost and it is **never** wrong."

"Well, _sister_, it is wrong because she doesn't even feel cold like a ghost and she doesn't have a tint to her skin."

"And she is the daughter of the Fentons!" Tucker stated as Danny continued to stand there in silence as the dark haired teen male stood close to Sam. He didn't like this and yet, the halfa who should be worried wasn't.

"Really? The Fentons?" Valerie said, interest entering her tone. "I guess the machine could be wrong because how could two ghost hunters not notice a ghost in their home?" Sam paid her no heed as Val continued to woo her, his attention monopolizing her attention. "Um, Val?"

"Sam?" Danny called questionably.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah..my parents...convention...later..." She wasn't making much sense as she and Val began to talk quietly among themselves. Vale turned to look at Danny as the teen male smacked his head in annoyance as he watched the pair flirt. It was just nasty.

"Daniel, right?" Now he didn't say anything and the ghost hunter was becoming frustrated, but at that point Tucker spoke up.

"Hi, um, yeah. Sam's parents are at a ghost convention and won't be back until later this week, but I am sure that you can come take a look at the house." That seemed to brighten her facade. "Today if you want."

"Really? That would be great, but um, what about them?" she questioned as they turned to look at the trio. The techno-geek reached out and smacked Danny in the arm making the teen turn his glare on them.

"Danny, get the lovebirds and come along." Danny shook his head with the words _I am going home_ before he headed off toward his house. Now Tucker was left with the lovebirds and the teen female he wanted to get to know. Reaching out he grabbed Sam who having heard some of the conversation just pulled out the key before handing it to him.

"Me and Val are going to Nasty Burger, just remember to lock up." The geek blinked his teal eyes in confusion as he watched the halfa walk away, her hand in Val's. He would be mildly worried, but Sam could handle herself. Turning to the other Vale, he smiled before leading her off to Sam's empty house.


	30. Chapter 30

**MusicIsLife823, **thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

**Hellbreaker, **yup, that is one thing that I wanted her to retain while Danny takes on her role.

* * *

Sam walked hand in hand with Val as the good looking teen let her lead him to the Nasty Burger down the street from the school. There were no other hangouts for teens save for a rollerskating rink that was more for couples and close friends, or so the Goth felt. Walking past several people they entered the fast food establishment and then Val seemed to wake up as if in a trance. He looked around them, the people around them scarfing down large hamburgers.

"Oh, Sam, I don't do meat." That just seemed to make her smile more as if he had just told her a joke.

"That's cool because I don't either." Pointing to the menu he found what she was smiling about. "They have like the best soy melt." Suddenly Sam wasn't the Gothic teen she always was, suddenly she was anything but as her feminine side came out with the ghost hunter. Ordering she allowed him to pay with much protest and as soon as their food was served allowed him to carry the tray, again with much protesting. It was like a real date from the old days and usually Sam was against such things since she felt that those days were past and men and woman were equals.

"Sam, as the male I should allow you some rest after a long day, especially since I landed in your lap this afternoon. You must let me take care of you." Smiling with a small giggle the ghost fighter let him treat her like a woman as he sat the tray down before pulling a chair out for her, all the while two very interested parties watched the exchange between the pair.

_This could work to my advantage._

_Where in the world is Danny?_

* * *

Danny of course was in his room sulking. He couldn't believe that she had broken up with Dash, well, the fact that they had broken up mutually and that had to be a load of shit since the jock in question was still bothering him. In fact during the time that the pair had dated Dash hadn't given Danny a second look. Before that he hadn't had too much trouble with him either seeing as Sam was his best friend and then he was dating Paulina. Making a face he wondered about her now. Paulina hadn't been anything that he had thought her to be, in fact she had been everything that Sam had warned him she was under all that beauty.

She was two faced, just as Sam had warned him about for years with claims that Paulina always started things, but at the time Danny had failed to see that. He had been so infatuated with the Latina that he had never seen her intentionally aggravate his Goth friend. Not that Sam was any better. Sometimes Sam just happened to push those buttons because she didn't like the little Hispanic teen.

It was sad to think that she was right this whole time and that he had been blinded by her looks alone, but then again he was human after all and now Sam was doing that same thing, but her game was one that had been far more dangerous than a little bitch in nice girls clothing. Sam was fucking around with a _ghost hunter!_

"Why am I even thinking about this crap?"

_Maybe because you feel something._

"I don't like her anymore. She's not what I wanted."

_Not that one, stupid._

"Sam? Eww! That is nasty! Sam's my friend and friends don't date!"

_Who says? There are a lot of people that started as friends before dating. Look at them now!_

"Okay, I need to stop talking to myself." Rolling over on his side, the raven haired heir sighed. He was just feeling hurt because she hadn't told him about her breakup. After all they shared everything else so why hadn't she said anything? "Maybe she was hurt and then forgot..." No, Sam wasn't acting hurt. In fact it seemed like she was okay with it enough to move onto her new attraction. What was wrong with her? She wasn't heartless and yet she had just dumped a guy, or got dumped, he wasn't sure. As he closed his eyes all he could think about was the fact that his friend was out with a guy and that guy just wasn't right for her. Hell, he was a ghost hunter for fuck's sake.

* * *

Tucker meanwhile was at the Fenton residence with Jazz out for the night at a friend's house, Sam on a date, and Danny, well Danny was wallowing in the fact that he wanted his best friend in a way that was more than friendly. After unlocking the front door he pushed it open before letting his _date_ Vale into the large front room. She stepped in as her eyes took in everything, the look in those eyes not just one of wonder, but something else, something the male with her was overlooking as his own teal eyes took _her _in.

"Wow, I never realized that they were this rich!" Tucker looked around him as her words brought him out of his dream. Rich? This didn't look like a rich house, maybe a little more upscale than most on the block, but not wealthy looking. "And they have such nice taste, very modern." She continued into the room as Tucker closed the door behind them. When he turned around he found her taking pictures, the small camera like a little spy gadget.

"Um, what are you doing?" he inquired as he moved to stand close to her, his teal eyes taking in the device like a cat smelling catnip. Blushing she giggled as she waved it around.

"I, um, wanted a keepsake. No one at the house will believe where I have been!" She seemed so enthusiastic that the techno geek blew off the fact that she was taking pictures of his friend's house and that the fact that said friend was a ghost. "Um, do they really have a lab? I heard they had one." Tucker nodded as he led her toward the lab, her teal eyes taking in all around her as her camera continued to click away. Pushing open the door to the Fenton's lab he reached out to turn on the light.

"Be careful," he warned. "Sam told me that these steps can be a little tricky." Vale nodded as she took his hand that he held out. Grasping it they headed down the narrow path that led to the rather large lab. As they stepped into it Vale's teal orbs immediately found the portal, her camera flashing wildly.

"It's real! I can't believe that it's real!" Tucker looked at her, love making it all so rosy as she continued to take pictures of the large portal that took up most of the wall. When she was done she turned to him. "So, um, you want to show me the rest of the house, maybe a bedroom or something?" The geek's eyes grew wide in shock as his mouth dropped open. Nodding he ran over, grabbed her hand before rushing upstairs.

* * *

An hour later found Sam and Val walking back toward her house just as the door to said house was opened and a rather disheveled looking Tucker came out. When Sam saw him, her eyes narrowed and when they grew closer she groaned in disgust. This wasn't happening.

"Please don't tell me you did _that _in my bed. Or even in my house!" His smirk widened and Sam felt a taste of voimit entering the back of her throat. Val rubbed her back making it worse. Sam hated when someone rubbed her back when she felt the urge to vomit because it only made her stomach all the more uneasy. Danny knew that and never did it. Looking around now, she realized that Danny was gone. "Hey, where's Danny?"

"Oh, um, he went home, you know when you headed off for the Nasty." He chuckled. "I wonder why they call it the nasty? I don't feel nasty." Sam threw up into her mouth then, her face turning green as she ran past him and into the house as she held it in. The ghost hunter threw him a confused look. He didn't understand the big deal, but then again he wasn't all that bothered with what the techno geek was talking about.

"So, she slept with you?" Tucker nodded. "Congrats." The techno-geek then realized that the male before him was different than before and it seemed to sober him up at that moment. This guy was acting really strangely for a brother upon hearing his sister had just had sex with a guy she had just met. What was even weirder was the way he had changed, like he was an whole other person, his personality more like a detached person.

"You seem rather calm about her sleeping with me," he stated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. This might be a problem because if he was one person at first and then another when Sam was out of sight then who was to say that he wasn't playing Sam for a fool.

"She fucks around a lot, nothing serious, so I am rather used to it, but if it bothers you then I suggest you stop after the first time." Tucker's jaw dropped at those words. He was calling his sister a whore, well, a slut, or maybe just a nympho. What was she- Ah, shit, he was getting off topic now. She liked to have sex, but he needed to find out what this guy's game was because if he was after Sam for something other than dating or friendship than Danny needed to know.

_What the hell does he want with a halfa?!_

"As for Sam, is she seeing anyone? I was under the impression that she wasn't, but that Danny guy seemed pretty interested in her personal life. In fact he seemed more into her than a friend should be." Tucker blinked. If this guy could see it then why couldn't Sam and why didn't Danny make a move? Damn, off topic again.

"No, she was with a guy named Dash and now apparently she's free." _Why did I say that?_ He could just beat himself up, but somehow this guy made him too afraid to lie.

"So, she has no love interests, anyone that I need to look for?" Tucker shook his head again. "Good, I would hate for anyone to interrupt us." His eyes narrowed at Tucker. "Not even her friends." A shiver went down the geek's spine as he backed up a step just seconds before Sam appeared on the steps.

"Um, I have to go, but nice to see you again!" And with that Tucker was gone, not even his shadow lingering on the steps. Sam blinked in confusion.

"What in the hell was that about?" Val shrugged. "Strange, but I guess he needs to go and write down his first- Ew, I don't even want to go there even for a joke." Shuddering she turned to Val. "So, I guess I will see you in school tomorrow." He leaned forward, his attitude changing again.

"I look forward to it." He took her hand and kissing it bid her a good night before heading out. Sighing like a teen in love she headed back inside.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hellbreaker, **truth be told I don't think that would scar him. Tucker has the attitude that he is more popular than he thinks he is and uses technology to enforce that. Remember in the episode with Vortex? In the end when Sam and Danny failed to laugh at his joke it didn't seem to really faze him. He pulled out his helmet and made it so they did laugh at his joke. That is a point though. Some girls are just as bad as guys when it comes to the exploits that they pull on the opposite gender. Most people want to think that girls can't be heartless like that, but I say that they can.

* * *

Tucker immediately ran to Danny's house, his eyes still wide with fear as he ran into the front door, the lock in place. Banging on the door like a maniac he felt the high from his first time wearing off as the thought that Sam was in danger took over. Danny may be upset, but he knew that the raven haired heir would kill him if he knew this sort of vital information and failed to use it to save the Gothic teen. The door opened and a strange male answered the door. When Tucker saw the man and found that the male looked nothing like Danny made him step back in shock. He was sure he had the right address and even though he had never been to the other male's house he remembered the address from the school phone book.

"Can I help you?" the well dressed male inquired and when Tucker just stood there the male sighed knowing that this teen before him had never been to the house and probably didn't know that the young master of the house was rich. "You must be here to see Master Daniel. Come in." Stepping to the side he allowed Tucker to walk into the foyer. the large entrance of the house bright with the assistance of a large chandiler that hung high above their heads. After closing the door he led the still stunned teen down the hall toward Danny's room on the other side of the house and after what felt like forever for Tucker they stopped at a white door, the only one that was open in the hallway. Knocking on the open door the well dressed male, that Tucker had finally realized was the butler stuck his head inside. Danny didn't even have to look up because he had heard the butler coming down the hall.

"I don't need anything," came the sulky voice of Danny as he continued to stare at the wall before him, his cerulean eyes dull.

"I have a young man here to see you," the butler said before ushering Tucker into the room. Danny sighed as the butler disappeared leaving the two males alone.

"I thought that you were out wit-" He stopped when he saw the other teen's face, the pallor still there. "What's wrong?" Quickly relaying what had happened during Valerie's visit and then with what had happened when Sam had left him and Val alone he awaited the rage that he knew the other male would feel only to be disappointed. "Okay, so she took some pictures, a little odd, but I guess that could be normal and Val, he seems like a nice enough guy and I just think he wants alone time with Sam. She seemed to want to be alone with him anyway so why should him telling you the same thing be odd?" Tucker didn't understand why the male before him was acting like this.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He freaking told me in a tone that was a threat that even her friends don't need to interrupt That is not the sound of a guy asking for alone time! That is someone hinting at some sick plan! He even gave me a heads up about his sister without even flinching! There is not a brother that I know out there that even remotely acts that way about a male interested in his sister much less the fact that she has frequent sex!"

"So he's used to her appetite, that is nothing to be worried about it just means that he's become immune to it."

"Danny, there is something wrong with that ghost hunter!" When Danny again shot him down Tucker became frustrated and spit out the first thing that came to his mind. "Just because you like her and refuse to tell her doesn't mean you should just toss her out there to be hurt!" The white skinned male's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I said it and I won't take it back! You like her and are just mad because someone else made the first move, twice! First Dash and now Val! Get over it!" Turning from the other male Tucker stomped off to go and spy on the Goth because even if she didn't like it he still wanted to be there to protect her.

"Okay, so say there is a chance that she is going to be hurt, not that I believe someone is going to hurt that stubborn female, but say there is a chance then you are taking your life into your hands because Sam hates people who spy on her and I am not an exception to that rule." The technophile turned to the ghost fighting teen.

"So what. I think that it is worth that chance." Danny shook his head. He didn't believe the male before him when he said those words. Tucker didn't even know Sam enough to feel such an attachment to the halfa female.

"I think that you are doing this because you think that if don't and she gets hurt that you are in for a world of hurt, but that isn't true in the least." Tucker's brows lifted. "Yes, I care about her and would hurt anyone that hurt her, but sometimes there comes a time when even I know to step back so I suggest at this point to leave it be." The look on the darker teen's face was shock. He couldn't believe it! Growling in frustration he again headed out leaving Danny alone. The white teen turned back to the wall he had been staring at. _It is best that I leave her alone, right?_ Danny wanted to go to her because what if Tucker were right and he had just let his friend get hurt, but at the same time he was still feeling hurt.

_Just because you like her and refuse to tell her doesn't mean you should just toss her out there to be hurt!_

What was he talking about?! He didn't like her like Tucker was insinuating. He was her friend and nothing more.

_You like her and are just mad because someone else made the first move, twice!_

Shaking his head again he blew it all off because she could handle herself and had no need for him to hold her hand!

* * *

That next morning found Sam in a rather strange mood and while the Goth could be rather strange Danny noticed that she seemed rather excited about something and rather jumpy at the same time. Standing by her locker with Tucker heading toward them he watched her look past their friend, as if there was someone else she was looking for.

"You okay?" he questioned, his hand falling on her shoulder. She seemed at that moment to realize he was there and in his heart he felt a small twinge. Sam had never done this to him, not even when she had been dating Dash. Speak of the devil the blond appeared just as someone else did, and judging by the mixed feelings in Sam's amethyst gaze it was who she had been looking for. Before Danny could say anything Dash took him by his arm and saying four words managed to get Danny to go with him.

"We need to talk." As Danny headed down the hall with jock Tucker continued past Sam upon noticing who was coming toward them. Sam noticed, but only after she was hugged by Val, the male pulling her close to him as he took a deep breath.

"Ah, sorry that I am late. I was planning to be here earlier, but Valerie just takes forever to get ready." As he said this his sister appeared, her appearance garnering stares from the mass, males and females looking at the scantly clad female. Shaking his head the dark haired male took in Sam's more modest appearance, but little did the Goth know what was going on in that mind of his as she pictured what he could do to get all that clothing off to find out what she looked like under all that. "You look good enough to eat though."

Blushing the Goth smiled, an uneasy feeling growing in her chest. Looking around she realized that both Tucker and Danny were gone, but before she could say anything the bell rang loudly above them. Taking her hand Val walked with her down the hall toward her first class, the fact that he knew that not registering as she looked for Danny.

* * *

The male in question was in the boy's locker room with Dash, the jock pacing a bit, the bell echoing around them, but Dash made no move to leave the locker room. If anything that male in question turned to look at him with a look that Danny didn't remember ever seeing on the jock's face.

"Um, are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about or are you just going to stand there?" The blond nodded before opening his mouth.

"Okay, I know that you think I hate you, but I don't hate you. I was just really pissed off at you." That was a bomb of epic proportions.

"Because I hang around with Sam," the raven haired male stated. "I kn-"

"No!" the blond said, the one word echoing around the large locker room. Smacking his face the blond continued, "Are you really that clueless?" When Danny cocked his head to the side the jock growled. "You have had the chance to date Sam and you just keep on letting it pass!"

"Dude, what is wrong with everyone insinuating that I like Sam like that?!" Stomping his foot like a little child the heir glared at Dash. "I do not like Sam like that! She is my friend and all of you are sick to think that I would even think about dating her!" He didn't realize that someone, a small female with dark hair, was walking by as he shouted it out.

"I can't believe you!" Dash shouted back. "Sam is a great person and you should stop denying what everyone knows is true! Damn! We all see how you look at her and if you can't see the looks that she gives you then you are pretty stupid! In fact the pair of you dance around those feelings like you could be burned by just even stepping close to the flames!" Danny was done hearing this so shoving at the blond he ran out of the locker room and down the hall toward his class as the jock stepped out. Neither of them saw the small dark haired girl.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hellbreaker, **none of the above and I might redo a plot if it serves my interest, but no. This time there is no time traveling kid coming to claim the pair as their parents. LOL. Thanks for sticking with the story Hellbreaker.

* * *

A few hours later found a pair of familiar teens in the darkness of the basement of the high school. Val smirked at his sister as she relayed what she knew of the pair, the ghost fighters from two different homes. One that believed in ghosts while the other had no interest in something they considered stupid. This would be too easy to break them apart so the real fun could begin.

"Our father shall be happy to know that we have found one of them while our provider shall relish in getting what he wanted." The small female at his side smirked as she looked to her brother. And when their provider got what he wanted then their father K, would get both people of interest and then what he really wanted would come from that. Oh how they both waited in anticipation. Looking down she knew that her brother would also get a piece from the female he was pursuing just because that was how he was.

"Brother, why did you warn that dark skinned male from me? I was hoping for more fun and for a virgin he was doable and malleable." Val looked down at Valerie in shock.

"You have an interest in having a toy? Don't you have enough of them around you now? There are so many men in this school that you could enjoy and you want that male?" Spitting on the floor of the basement in Casper High he sneered down at his sibling. "He has no spine and is of no use other than a toy."

"Brother, I do not need your permission to take him as mine. I will take him whether you allow it or not." Walking away she left her brother in the dank room. His teal eyes followed his teen, the look of ice in them growing colder.

_I hate her and all their gender. They have too many emotions and grow too attached too easily._ Spitting again he followed her path to find the teen female he intended to pursue It didn't take him very long to find her, the small Goth still in class where he had left her. Entering the room to the eyes of his new peers he forced a smile to his face as he made his way to the desk next to a Hispanic girl. He hated that he and Sam were separated but it seemed that the more he sat by this Latina named Paulina, the more he found he liked her. She was like him in the fact that she was emotionless and held no attachment to anything but her popularity.

"So, you are Sam's new guy?" the female inquired as she leaned closer to Val, her body slightly arched. Sam was glaring at them, but at the same time Val was taking it in while pretending to look uninterested.

"Yeah, I am Sam's boyfriend and I have no interest in a whore, thank you." That wiped the smirk off her face as Sam began to glow again. Taking a piece of paper he began to write on it before ripping part of it and throwing it at Sam. While the Goth read the note he handed the Hispanic girl the one that he had written afterward. She hid it in her desk just as Sam smiled up at Val before mouthing _yes._ Smirking he turned to the front with the Goth following suit.

Hours later found them heading for lunch, Val disappearing with the excuse that he needed to answer the call of nature. While he headed off toward the bathroom Sam headed for their usual table only to find that Valerie was there with Tucker, but Danny wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker greeted as he tried to make a spot next to him for the Goth, but Sam didn't understand what he was doing so she sat across from the couple. Valerie cuddled close to Tucker, her hand moving toward his thigh. "Um, I was wondering if you had talked to D-Danny since this morning?" Sam cocked a brow at him at the raise of his voice, but shaking it off she shook her head.

"I was hoping that you could tell me since I thought he was here this morning." Tucker turned red as he tried to move away from the dark skinned female making a move on him that made his pants feel a little tighter. Before another word could be uttered the missing male appeared in the lunchroom, his face drawn as he headed for the line to grab some food. Sam stood up and hurried over to him just as the ghost hunting female at the table made her move. Grasping his hand she pulled him out of the lunch room as the techno-geek made a cry of shock.

The small Gothic teen cut a few people without excuse or apology as she stopped next to him. Tapping him on the shoulder she was shocked when he jumped. Turning, his cerulean eyes locking with hers she saw an emotion flash in his eyes causing hers to narrow.

_What was that_? _Is that shock an_ **guilt**? "What's wrong?" she questioned. Danny shook his head at her before turning to move forward as the line progressed toward the food. "Danny, I know that something is bothering you. Don't think that you can play that game with me!" The raven haired ghost fighter frowned as he turned back to her.

"I think that you forget that _I _can read mind too. Leave me alone, okay?" Sam glared at him just as Val appeared. At that moment Danny completely turned around as his face contorted with anger. He couldn't look at that male right now. Tucker was right and was wrong at the same time. That _person_ was someone that needed to be taken down, but not because he intended any harm to Sam, but because he was a sleazeball!

"There you are," Val said as he moved to grasp her hand. "I was looking for you at one of the tables and yet I find you here still in line." He then realized that Danny was standing there and smirking he pulled Sam closer before hugging her. Sam wasn't aware that Danny had seen that and wasn't sure why Val had hugged her out of nowhere. Pushing against him she heard the sound of a growl. Looking around she found that the sound stopped pretty quickly.

"Um, no, I wasn't hungry and thought I would wait in line with Danny."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Val stated as he eyed the back of the other male's head. "Danny doesn't need someone to sit with him." Out of nowhere and to the shock of all three Danny turned around and grasping Sam's other hand pulled her toward him.

"You're wrong about that, _Valmont_," Danny hissed. He knew that he had pronounced the other male's name wrong, but he could care less.

_Oh, Val, that feels great!_

"I don't think that you need her as much as I do at this very moment." Danny pulled Sam even closer, her small form now nestled next to his heart. "If anything. I think you have had your fill of _her_ company." Sam didn't know what was going on at that moment, but something big was happening. It was in the air, the thickness surrounding the males holding her hands. She could feel the power around Danny simmering while Val glared daggers at her best friend.

"Danny," she murmured as the power from the male holding her grew hotter, a small aura glittering around him. "Please don't." Knowing he could read her mind she closed her eyes.

_Danny, what is wrong?_

**_You don't know what is going on._**

_Well, that is a given, but why are you putting yourself in harms way? Stop pulling on my energy or he might think that you are a ghost._

**_Sam._**

_Please._

Relaxing the glow that had only been visible to her because of her own connection to the powers coursing through them as a whole she hugged him, her other hand slipping from Val's as she hugged her friend. Turning to Val she inquired as to what was going on between the two males.

"I don't know. He must be jealous about us, but he has no reason since he claims that you are nothing but a sister to him. In fact he was telling Dash this morning that it was sick that anyone would think that he wanted to date you." Danny blinked as those words came back to him. "He acts like he wants you, but then he calls the thought of even dating you as something sick. What kind of male says that about his friend? Someon-"

"Danny is my best friend and he wouldn't say shit about me like that!" She turned to see Dash looking at them, his face telling her all she needed to know. Looking at Danny, tears began to well up in her eyes as those same eyes flashed in anger. "I don't know what to say..." she faded off as she pushed away from him, her eyes full of hurt. "Even if you weren't interested you didn't have to be hateful!" Danny made a move toward her, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

"Val was fucking Paulina in the bathroom!" a voice in the crowd called out to the shock of all in the lunchroom. Now the Goth turned her glare on the ghost fighter.

"You're both pigs! I hate you!" she screamed just before the ground shook and a familiar female appeared. Sam turned in shock as the green female smirked at them, her form bigger than the last time.

"I found you!" the harem looking woman cried as she flew to her. "The only one to survive one of my death wishes!" Before anyone could react Sam was knocked into a wall, her small form hitting the concrete with a resounding SMASH! Concrete crumbled around her as she forced herself to her knees while blood dripped down her face. Running toward the ghost she tackled it to the ground as the adrenaline from the scene just moments before ran through her veins.

"Die!" Sam screamed as she managed to knock the genie to the ground out of pure shock. Students screamed as the female shoved Sam off of her.

"No one may touch me!" she screamed in rage. Danny wanted to help, but before he could take a step Val shoved him to the ground as the gun from before appeared in the raven haired teen's face. "I will kill you, child of mixed blood!" Sam's eyes grew wide as she dodged a punch. She dodged one, but another was waiting for her and again she was knocked into the wall. This time when she opened her eyes she found herself just a foot from where Val stood over Danny. It didn't take Sam a minuted to run at the male holding a gun to the one she called friend. The pair went rolling toward the genie as the windows to the lunch room burst.

"The Guys in White!" the men cried out as the two very muscular men stood overlooking the chaos. As their eyes locked on the ghost before them the nodded at it before pulling out a set of matching weapons, but before they could attack the ghost disappeared as one very pissed off techno geek whipped out a thermos. Hiding it just as quickly he disappeared into the crowd.

The GIW turned toward where Val was fighting a female teen, her black hair falling over her face as she tried to wrestle the gun from his grip.

"Dad!" Valerie screamed out. "We found her! We found the ghost child!" The two agents turned to the dark skinned girl. Danny looked up in shock at the same time Sam was forced onto her back and the gun put in her face. As the sound of the gun powering up echoed in the now silent lunchroom Sam looked at Val before her amethyst gaze fell on Danny. The cerulean eyes of her close friend were filled with fear now, fear for her and she smirked. Throwing her hand on the ground she closed her eyes as the ground appeared to open up, the cleared ground heading toward Danny while at the same time she became invisible. Just as a blast rang through the large cafeteria the pair of teens disappeared.


	33. Chapter 33

**UnboundBahamut & pupgirl123, **thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

**Fantasma29, **yup.

**Hellbreaker, **yeah, I couldn't allow for it to grow too deep, but there is a reason for all that.

* * *

Appearing in the basement Sam took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall, her heart beating so fast she was afraid that it would pop out of her chest.

"What the fuck was that?!" the raven haired teen cried out only to be silenced as Sam laid her finger to her lips. Looking up she pointed to the ceiling. "Sam, you could have been killed!" he hissed as he moved toward her, the sound of footsteps reaching the teen's ears. The Goth reached out for him, her slender fingers grasping his wrist before going intangible again. Flying up and out the basement they narrowly missed the GIW busting into the hot room.

"So the Fenton's daughter is a ghost?" the dark skinned agent inquired of his two teens. Valerie nodded while Val rushed past them, a device in his hand scanning the area for ecto signatures. He found them against the wall where Sam had just been leaning. Turning to his father and the agent with them he thrust the device in their faces.

"We just missed her, but what I don't get is the fact that she took the male with her. He wasn't a ghost, not that the radar picked up that first day, so why take him with her?"

"A hostage," Valerie stated. "Someone to use in a bargain at a time when needed." The pair looked to their father, the agent taking the device from his son's fingers. Looking at the readings he narrowed his gaze. It looked as if she had been leaning against the wall while the readings indicated the boy with her had been far enough away that he could have escaped.

"No, I fear that the male teen is assisting her." The teens with him looked to him in confusion. "Take a look at the readings," he said handing the small tracking device to them. "Look at the two signatures Now tell me in the time that they were in here and the distance they were at, why didn't he try to leave. If anything it looks like _he_ came to stand before her." Valerie looked at the screen as her brother began to growl in irritation.

_Could they be together? Was it that simple?_ It irritated him because he had wanted to take her and when he wanted a woman it didn't matter what or who they were, but when another male entered the picture he found an anger so strong that he wanted to kill them. He didn't share and to know that the ghost female had a partner made him pissed. "I will find her and bring her back for testing." Tossing the device to the agents he rushed past them, his teal eyes flashing as he pulled out his phone. His sister hung her head in sadness. Her brother had changed so much in the last few years. He used to be so nice and now he was a royal ass. They had been so close at one point and then something had changed.

They both had the hunger and the drive like their father in the ghost fighting game, but it just seemed that her sibling had become filled with blood lust and full of anger at the world around him. Her father watched his son go with a proud smile on his face, not realizing that his son was a monster.

* * *

Sam dropped them off in the OP's center, her arms growing tired from all the exertion. As soon as they landed Tucker appeared from the guest room, his teal eyes worried as he looked to the pair of teens.

"Don't ask," he said. "I just know my way around a computer." The Goth frowned, but ignored him as she headed for the computer of the OP's center, her small form falling into the chair before the keyboard. Clicking away Tucker turned to Danny. "What's up with her?" The other male shrugged. The room began to shake slightly as metallic shudders fell over the windows and the sound of a low beeping hit both males's ears. They looked to the raven haired female who was still clicking away. They waited and as soon as she was done she turned to them.

"I will let you out, but I have no choice but to stay here for now because they know what I am." Tucker frowned at the same time that Danny did, the pair looking at her like she had grown a second head. "We need to hurry because I have a feeling they will be here in a matter of minutes." She stepped over to where she was sure was a safe spot only to be stopped by Danny.

"No." She looked to the pair of males before her. Tucker and Danny were standing there with matching stances and looks of determination in their eyes. "I won't leave you."

"Me either," Tucker stated. "This isn't just about you. We are in this together." The raven haired male at his side nodded.

"You will not do this like some martyr. We are in this together whether you want us to be or not."

"The three musketeers is what we are," the techno-geek said with a smile. Sam felt her eyes watering at those words, but she couldn't let them put their own lives in danger.

"This is not up for discussion," she said as she knelt down, her palms flat on the ground, but before she could finish her move the sound of her door being knocked in echoed below them. Standing up she looked to her friends, the two males that were literally putting their lives in her hands. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Just because we aren't a half ghost like you doesn't mean we aren't able to fight like you," Tucker stated.

"We can protect you and ourselves." Yells were heard as the GIW entered her house, their boots pounding on the floor. She looked down for a moment and then to her partners in crime. This was it. They had no way out. Sam rushed back to the controls and pushing a few buttons the trio watched as several camera angles appeared before them. If only they could change all this! "I have an idea!" Turning to Tucker he held out his hand at which the geek just stared at the male's open palm. "I know that you were the one that captured that strange ghost in the cafeteria."

"Oh, that. I was wondering why you were holding your hand out." Heading back to the guest room he came back with the thermos before handing it off to Danny. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I am going to make a wish," was his simple response as he opened the thermos, his finger finding the release button. Sam watched, trusting that her friend knew what he was doing. As smoke filled the area the green skinned female from earlier appeared. Her black hair floated around her as she eyed them with her blood red eyes.

"You? What is it that _you_ want?"

"It's not about what she wants, but what we need," Danny stated making the green skinned genie turn and look at him. "We want the GIW and everyone who saw Sam earlier to forget what they saw." The woman grinned.

"Are you saying you _wish _this to happen?" A nod. "Okay, your wish is my command!" Suddenly all the sounds from below were gone, the GIW gone leaving the three teens and the ghost in the room in silence. As Danny got ready to re-contain the ghost the green skinned female decided that she wasn't ready for that and throwing up her hands froze all three teens. Smirking she looked thoughtful as she looked from Sam, to Tucker and then to Danny. "I have quite the idea little humans."

Looking to Sam her smirk grew wider. "I think that I will let you have fun in the days of mine past." Throwing her hands up the ground below them opened up to reveal Istanbul, a palace standing there in what was the days of it's splendor. The white building seemed to glow from the sun rising high in the skies behind it. Sam looked to Danny, a bad feeling burning in her gut. This was going to be bad. "You will all enjoy the life, not that I think halfa will, but you males will find yourself in paradise." Throwing her hands down the three were thrown into the opening. "Have fun!"

* * *

Jazz walked into the house, her book held tightly as she walked to her room just in time to hear the last part of the ghost's cry. Rushing toward the stairs, her books dropping to the ground she began to look in each room, but within minutes of looking realized that there was no one there.

"I could have sworn I heard someone." Still looking around her as she grabbed her books from the floor she wondered as to the cold chill in the room. _I must just have left the thermostat on_. As she headed for her room she failed to notice the ghost flying past her.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to find himself standing before a palace, the large one that he had seen moments ago after making his wish to protect Sam. Looking around he found several people in cover head dresses, women with their faces covered and animals rushing around.

_Where am I?_

**"I think that I will let you have fun in the days of mine past."**

_That's right. She put us here! But where are Sam and Tucker? _Danny got the answer to his question two seconds later as the sound of horns echoed around them and people began to make a opening. The raven haired male looked up to see Tucker, well, someone who looked like the teen, walking toward him. The young male was dressed in fine clothing, the attire completely red save for a black shirt under his red robe. On his head was a golden Kaffiyeh. As he approached Danny could tell that the young male still recognized him.

"Danny," the brown skinned male said as he held out his hand to assist the other teen. "I don't know what the hell happened, but I think that I am a prince or something." As the other teen stood up Tucker turned to find a lady at his side, in her hands a key on a pillow. "They keep giving me things."

"That's good and all, but have you seen Sam?" The techno-geek shook his head just as the horns trumpeted again. Danny moved to exit the area, the palace his goal when the familiar voice of Sam broke out from the crowd.

"Let me the fuck go!" He turned in time to see a very scantly clad Goth, her small form dressed in lavender puffy pants that were see through, her long legs visible while her top was only a bikini top with little bells covering most of the outfit. There were scraps of gold on the bra top. She wore golden slippers and her hair was pulled up in one pony-tale with a golden ring to hold it high. He was so enthralled with her clothing that it took him a second to see that she was bound at her wrists with golden bands and chains. "I am not some thing that you can drag around like a damned animal!"

The male holding the chains that bound her pulled it forward causing the Goth to fall face forward. Sam manged to throw her hands out to keep her face from being smashed into the sands at their feet.

"Move, girl," the large male said with a yank on her chains. The dark haired teen gave him a glare, but stood none the less. As soon as the male began to move Sam took that chance to yank on her chains, the male falling back onto the sands as Sam went intangible. The chains didn't fall off like she expected them to and before she could conceive why the man was back and he was angry. Raising his hand he went to hit her, Sam just standing there in shock, but Danny was aware enough that rushing forward he stood before the older male. "Get out of the way or I shall strike you down!"

"No!" The man looked angrily down on them, but before he could take them both down Tucker raised his voice drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Spare them. I will take care of this." The large male sputtered for a moment and with a low bow handed the chains of the girl over to him. Tucker yanked on it and tugging her along the trio headed into the large palace with Sam still fuming and Danny grumbling something under his breath. They thought that with having Tucker as the prince everything would be okay, until a large male appeared, his muscles bulging under his robe as he looked down at the trio.

"It seems that you have found your present, but who is this male with you and why does he walk next to the female?" Tucker stuttered for a second. "It is no matter. Now that you have your gift go and try her out." Sam looked disgusted as her amethyst eyes locked on the back of Tucker's head.

"Um, I couldn't do that-t," the geek stuttered out. The large male frowned down at him. "Maybe we could just let her go, you know, free?" Danny stepped forward, his body standing before Sam's in a form of protection. Before anyone could say a word the area filled with laughter as a female walked out from a room to their right. Her long black locks were long and lustrous, but her light blue green eyes were cold as she looked at them. The outfit she wore accented her curves properly as she sashayed over to them.

"Oh, let me talk to him, sire," the woman murmured.

"Okay, Desiree, get him to bed his new toy by the end of the night." With that the king was gone and the trio was left with Desiree.

"Hello, halfa and friends. I think you misunderstood that you would be living her like I did." Her fingers twitched as she forced Tucker to turn to Sam and grab her breasts. Sam let out an indignant cry as she attempted to force him off. Danny growled low as he punched the possessed male in the face. Tucker looked eager to take the Goth to bed at that point as he turned to look at the pair of raven haired ghost fighters. "That's better, but little human you have no say in what _they _do!" Again her hands flew out and knocking Danny into a wall cuffed him with energy. "Enjoy the show." Stepping back the pair watched as Tucker began to pull at Sam's clothing, Sam's cries echoing down the halls as Danny fought to get to her, the pain in his eyes strong, but not as strong as the anger.

"Get off of her!" the raven haired male screamed as his body began to glow. Sam was so distressed as was her other half that he was channeling her powers again, but this time he changed, his raven hair becoming white as his own eyes flashed white. Just as Tucker smacked Sam, his body no longer his own, Danny managed to throw off her bonds. Pushing off from the wall he took down Desiree, the harem woman letting out a shocked cry as she hit the wall. Reaching back the male punched her, the sound of her head hitting and successfully cracking the wall behind her making the male smirk before pushing off of her to slam into Tucker.

Tucker was knocked into a wall as Danny's body converted back to his full human appearance. Sam blinked as tears fell down her face, her body beginning to transform from her anger and fear. Helping her up the pair glared at Desiree, the female getting up as blood ran down her head.

"You just won't die will you?!" the irate harem female howled. Sam powered up, her hands glowing as she threw her blue hands forward.

"No, but you look like you could use some ice for that injury!" As soon as she said it the blue glowing in her hands thrust out, the blasts hitting the other female head on, literally. Screaming the other female found just her head encased in a thick ice ball. Tucker stood up just as Desiree fell over, her head hitting the ground with a thunk.

"What happened?" the geek inquired as he touched his swollen eye. Wincing he heard the sound of indignant screaming. Sam glared at him, because even knowing that he had been under spell she still could smell his breath and feel his fingers on her skin. Shuddering she looked to Danny.

"How are we going to get out of here? If we make another wish then who is to say that she won't do what she did the last time?" The male at her side looked thoughtful. This was true. Looking at the female still encased in the ice that wasn't melting even a bit, he looked to Tucker and that was when an idea came to him.

* * *

"How dare you?! No man has the right to touch me!" the harem woman screamed through the ice. Danny smirked.

"And he will until you agree to send us back home without pulling another one of your little _treats_." Tucker was enjoying himself as he groped on Desiree, her screams of anger muffled through the ice as Tucker smirked too. He was sitting on her lap, her hands bound with a torn piece of his robe, and his hands squeezing her large breasts. She was growing more irritated by the second, her face becoming red with that anger.

"FINE! Just get this _child_ off of me!" Sam smirked as Tucker was told to get off. Pouting he did what they asked of him, but not without pinching her nipple one last time. "As you wish, ah, you know the rest." As she lay there with her hands still bound under her a cloud of smoke arose and the teens closed their eyes as the darkness took over.

_I will never forget this! _Came a voice around them as they opened their eyes seconds later to find themselves in the OP's center again. _Never!_


	34. Chapter 34

**NoOne's Twilight, **only for that moment. He can only channel her powers. Yeah, I let Tucker have some fun.

**Hellbreaker, **yeah. I think that Tucker can be childish. I also wanted Danny to be able to be a halfa when Sam really needs him.

**Rjawadx3, **nope. Sorry. She is still clueless as to his feelings and it doesn't help that others keep interfering.

* * *

A few weeks later found the trio of teens walking down the street, again on their way to school, that day of unveiling forgotten thanks to the genie ghost. It was as if the GIW had never invaded their school, though the hole in the lunchroom had been hard to explain to the teachers and the fact that Val and Valerie were still there at the school was a whole other question. The teens thought that Desiree had done that on purpose though because it was told in some books that genies did as they wished, distorting wishes for their own entertainment or purpose. Sam still felt the eyes of the pair of ghost hunters, but knowing that she had broken up with the male was probably the reason he was watching her in anger now since he was not able to remember that she was a ghost or at least half of one.

"So, she broke up with you," Valerie stated nonchalantly. "You should just drop it and move on." The male at her side shot her a glare, his teal eyes glittering with hate. "You never take breakups like this so why is she any different?" Valerie was confused about the difference between this female and the others that her brother had "dated" before dropping them for someone new.

"Because _I _break up with them!" he growled, the tone of his voice drawing attention from the tables around them. "There has never been a girl that has _ever_ dumped me!" His fist slammed into the table and to everyone's shock the table broke in half. Several guys backed up while girls seemed to find that really attractive as they flocked to his side only to be thrown off. There were hordes of females waiting for him to look their way and were disappointed when he continued to stare at the Goth talking with Danny and Tucker.

A shudder went up Sam's spine because of the hate she could feel from him, but when Danny asked her what was wrong she just brushed it off as a chill in the air. Still she didn't want to stay in there with that hate being pointed at her back, made the teen uneasy.

"I am going outside for a moment," the Goth said turning from the pair of males before heading toward the exit without waiting for a response. Walking out the door the raven haired teen found herself thinking about what had transpired in the last month or so with all the ghosts and then the GIW. She had never thought that having her ghost powers would cause her so many issues, let alone causing her close friends any harm. Now she was rethinking that because that was all that had been happening in the last month with said powers. Heading for the few tables in the courtyard she took a seat in the one farthest from the school. _First it was just that evil male after me, then the ghosts, now ghost hunters and a group called the GIW!_

Sighing she looked to the school before her, all the people in there oblivious to the dangers they were put in every day that she stayed a half ghost. _Am I doing any real good with these powers if I can't keep my friends out of harm's way? _As she sat there in deep thought she failed to notice a shadow hanging over her, watching her.

_Hell, Vlad was right on a few things now that I think about it. I am a freak that no male is going to want! I thought that Dash was a good guy, but he would never understand me as a halfa if he can't handle me as a human and then there is Val, a ghost fighter that had only wanted me so he could capture me and Danny, that has to be the worse! He would never say those things to Dash if he could tell them the real reason he has no interest in me is because I am a half ghost freak! _She could feel tears in her eyes at that because she had always been all about being an individual, but at this rate she would stay just that.

Sure, everyone thought that she liked being alone, but Sam had always imagined finding the right guy, getting married and starting her family. Sad to say that didn't look like it would happen because when the man found out he was likely to run and if she didn't tell him he would wonder why their children all had ghost powers! There was just no way to get around the fact that she was a ghost freak! Sam sighed, her eyes closing against the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she didn't like feeling sorry for herself either, but they were there, those feelings of self pity and anger. The shadow that had been watching her moved next to her now, the Goth's eyes opening wide to see who was sitting next to her.

"Vlad," she hissed as she made a move to get up, her eyes narrowing, only for his words to stop her.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he said as he looked up at her. "I was wrong for kidnapping you, but you see I feel the same as you and was sure that you would understand me unlike all the other women I have known." Sam looked down at him, the look in his eyes unreadable, but he did _look_ remorseful so she waited for the rest of what he obviously wanted to say. "I know how it feels to be someone different and being treated differently... like how your friends treat you."

"My friends don't treat me different," the Goth said.

"Ah, but they do. That one called Tucker once had his eyes on you and then he finds out that you are a half ghost... I don't see him hitting on you now, do you?" The raven haired teen looked thoughtful, the pause allowing Vlad to plant more of his seeds of disquiet. "He hits on _all_ the females at this school, does he not?"

"It's just because we are friends," the teen supplied. "Friends don't usually date." There, she had put an end to that little question.

"That is not true and you know it," the older male stated. "Your parents were _very good _friends before they dated and look at them now." That was something she hadn't thought of and yet it was true. Her parents had been happily married for years and they had started out as just friends. "And Daniel, he can't tell others how he _truly_ feels about you because he certainty doesn't look at you like a sister."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed at him in question now, the other half ghost smirking on the inside.

_GOTCHA! _"Well, look at how possessive he gets about you being with a guy and yet he won't date you himself... Seems rather strange that he wants to keep you off the market..."

_Those were the same words that Val used. Did that mean it was true or did that mean that Vlad was playing a trick on her?_

"I'm just saying that I don't think you are anything but a beautiful young woman who deserves to be loved." Sam was still thinking about all the points that the half ghost at her side had made when Vlad told her he had to leave. She looked to him, her amethyst orbs full of confusion. "Have a good life." As he made a move to leave Sam reached out.

"What if you are right? What if I can never find someone to be with?" The male shrugged. "I don't really want to be alone." The seeds that he had planted in kidnapping were coming to fruition, that fear of being unloved strangling her and making her yearn for something that she had, but couldn't see because it wasn't the love that she yearned for. She wanted to be loved as a woman and not as a child or a friend. She wanted the love of man that give her babies and their devotion.

"Get away from her!" cried a male voice drawing Sam's attention while Vlad dashed off into the shadows. Danny stood there, his eyes narrowed into orbs of ice. "Are you okay?" Sam's eyes that had been moments ago filled with confusion narrowed at her friend who blinked in confusion. "Sam?"

"I was doing fine on my own, _Danny_." She turned from him and taking off transformed midair before disappearing from sight.

_What just happened? _Danny looked out at where his friend had gone in confusion. He had just been walking by the window to see if she was okay to find her hand on the pant leg of Vlad, the male who had kidnapped her several weeks ago, the look in her eyes one of frustration while the half ghost male had looked down at her with satisfaction. What had happened between the two? The door behind him opened and Dash walked out with Tucker.

"Wasn't Sam just out here?" the jock inquired. Danny nodded in response. "Where did she go?"

"She ditched m- school." The pair of males behind the ghost fighter looked to each other in confusion. Sam had never been one to cut class, but if Danny said she had left then she must have. _She just looked at me with such hate and then left._

* * *

Sam sat on the OP's center, her booted feet hanging over the edge as she looked to the now cloudy skies. That was good because she had never been fond of the sunlight. Laying back she closed her eyes as she thought of what Vlad had said to her. It was an open invitation, this she was sure of, but could she take that invite? Thinking about the fact that what he had said was true and imagining the look on any male's face when she told them she wasn't a human, not fully, she frowned. Yeah, she could take that invite and she would! As she sat up she heard the sound of her name. Looking down she found Danny standing on the street below her.

"Sam!" he called again only for the halfa to take off again, her destination Vlad's house. Danny's eyes narrowed in confusion as he ran after her. "Sam! Come on! At least talk to me!" The Goth could hear him and sighing she went invisible before landing on the street in front of him, her fingers coming out to take his wrist. Danny hadn't expected that and flinching in shock was taken into the darkness between two buildings. As soon as they entered that darkness Sam released him, the flinch fresh as she looked at him and found that all she could see were his eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone frosty at best.

"I want to know what you and Vlad were doing out there today," was his response.

"He came to me to apologize for what he had done and I forgave him because he is one of my own." Danny was incredulous at the words coming from her mouth. How could she believe a word that he had said!? It made no sense for a smart female like her to believe a word that _he_ had told her!

"He intended to _clone _you! He wanted to use you for his own gain!" Sam shook her head as she felt his anger and disbelief. She could hear the words in his mind and knew that he didn't understand it. Vlad and her were different from him. They were the only two half ghosts in existence.

"Danny, you can't understand how he feels! How confused he is! He and I are the only ones who know what it is like to be different in the sense that he and I are! You are a human and accepted by all around you with little to no question! Vlad and I are the same, the only two half ghosts!"

"Sam! That's not true! I accept you!"

"Yes, you accept me because I am your friend and you have to, but Vlad accepts me because I am normal to him!" Taking off she left Danny alone.

_I want to be with someone who wants me as I should be wanted!_

Danny blinked as he thought those words through. _What did she me- _Then in hit him and Danny yelled out, "Sam!"


	35. Chapter 35

*****Sorry for the lack of updates. I live in Oklahoma City and with all the weather, most of it getting closer to where I live in the Metro I haven't really been on the computer. Friday the tornadoes put us in the basement just after getting off of work and after that when we were finally able to come back up we get a call from our job that the store flooded. Heading out at a little after ten we walk to work to find it pretty bad, over 2000 dollars in damage to boxed wines in general while several other items also took some damage. Saturday I had to go into work at 7:30 to work on my pricing for the store only to find that I had to do the deposit as well (Mid you that Saturday and Sunday are my days off) I ended up taking my work done and still wasn't finished at midnight so Sunday was spent getting that done because it had to be done before 7:00 on Monday.**

**Hellbreaker, **yup. Sam just seems to let herself be persuaded into a lot of crap, but teens can be very susceptible to influence if it hits on right notes of insecurity that they already feel.

**fantasma29, **I can explain this. Yes, Vlad is lying and Danny is clueless. As for what he said to Dash he is still in denial for what he feels for Sam. How can you change what always has been and the fact that he is a teen he is SUPER unsure it would be worth damaging their friendship. He claims the first time to Paulina that he feels nothing but brotherly feelings to put his then girlfriend at ease and repeats it because he fails to think his words through. We all do that in the heat of the moment without thinking that what we said will ever be repeated.

**Fruitiest of Mallards thanks for adding to your alerts.**

* * *

Sam landed at Vlad's door a few hours later, her nervousness at an all time high as she rang the bell. She looked around her as she waited and noticing that the house was green and gold knew off the bat that the man was a die hard Packers fan. _Great. A sports fanatic._ Just then the door opened to reveal the man of the house, his smile wide and friendly as he waved her in.

"Good to see you, Samantha and glad to see that you made the right choice." As the Goth walked past him those words reverberated in her mind.

_The right choice._ That was what she was doing, right? Making the right choice. She had made some bad choices with walking into the portal with Danny and putting him in harms way as well as bringing forth dozens of ghosts. She had also encouraged him to date the Queen of Casper just so when they broke up his name would be slandered. _Yeah. Great choices._ Nodding she followed him into the entrance of his house. Around her the walls were green with gold along the edges of said walls, while the walls on either side of the entrance were dedicated to glass cases full of Green Bay paraphernalia. _Nice. Obsession found._

"Now, we will need to do a lot in preparation of our wedding in the coming year as you are turning seventeen in the next few months." He led her down the hall as he continued talking about what he had in mind for their wedding day and Sam found her head spinning. He was planning this _way _too fast for her and seeing as what he was saying about them having a year left made her chest hurt.

_A year and I will be married. Off the market._

"Your parents won't be happy so we will have to keep it quiet so that they don't try to stop us as well as the fact that no one else needs to know that you are here." Sam blinked.

"Um, Danny knows," she stated. "He came to find me after seeing you and me talking earlier at school." Vlad looked displeased about this, but at the same time he looked mildly concerned and Sam wasn't sure why at that moment.

"This is not a good thing," the older male commented. "I would hate for your name to be slandered because your friend couldn't keep his mouth closed." The Goth frowned because she hadn't of that, but Danny wouldn't do that, would he? "I know that he's your friend and all, but I don't know if _I _can trust him like you since I don't really know him all that well." She looked to him, her confusion evident. "If he shows up here then I will allow him to talk to you, but I want you to ensure that he keeps our plans to himself."

"That should be no problem because Danny would do anything for him if I asked," Sam stated. _At least I think he would. Would he keep this to himself when everyone will be asking where I went? _Sam sighed. _Would anyone besides my family even wonder that?_ Suddenly the Goth found Vlad pulling her close, his arms pulling her into his chest. He didn't force her and the Goth found his embrace strange and yet comforting because he didn't try to do anything. As they stood there the sound of someone knocking on the door forced them apart to the annoyance of both. He took her hand and they walked to the door as one, the sound of the knocking growing more frustrated sounding.

"Yes," Vlad called out as his hand grasped the front door's golden knob. As soon as the door opened Sam found herself thrown behind a very angry teen male as said male glared up at Vlad.

"You fucking keep your hands off of her!" Danny growled, his anger coming off in waves. Sam walked around, even as raven haired teen tried to keep her close.

"Danny, that is not the way to treat a man in his own house." The teen in question looked shocked as he watched his half ghost friend go back to Vlad's side without a word from the older male. "Now if you want to talk we can talk since you are still my friend." Danny felt his jaw drop as the shock of what he was seeing filled him.

"You brainwashed her!" he accused as he pointed to Vlad. The older male said nothing as his smirk grew. It was true in some way. He had planted a seed of discontent in the small teen's mind only to watch and wait for her environment to nurture it. "Sam, I told you before that he is only using you and y-"

"Danny, you just don't want me to be happy," the Goth said sadly as she took Vlad's hand making the male's eyes twinkle with happiness while Danny's sparkled with rage. "I told you before that you don't understand because you are a human!" She sighed while shaking her head. The door the mansion was still open, but as there were no close neighbors to Vlad the millionaire wasn't worried about anyone witnessing the display between the pair of teens. "I thought we could talk, but you don't want to see my side of this so I guess we have nothing to talk about." She looked to Vlad now. "You were right. I guess I can't count on anyone save for myself and you, of course." The teen male before them watched with rage and confusion as well as a feeling of being lost in some strange world where his best friend would take sides with the enemy that he had fought to save her from.

_That's it! That might make her wake up from this! _"Sam, remember what he did to you! Remember that he put you in that damned container to _clone _you!" The female halfa blinked. She did remember that, but Vlad had apologized for that at the risk of his own life.

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.**_

"Vlad apologized for that," she said, but she sounded unsure.

_No one will marry a freak like you... Not even Danny can understand what you go through on a daily basis..._

"No!" the raven haired girl cried out. "No, you can't understand!" Both males watched as she screamed, her power curling around her out of nowhere. Even Vlad was unsure of what she was doing. "Danny, you could never understand that no matter how old I get that I will always be this. I will always be a ghost! I will never be seen or understood!" Her power flickered around her like a flame, the heat coming off of it making the pair of males standing in the room with her step back. "Danny, you could never understand all that I have gone through!"

_And Vlad...he just wants to clone you... and he wants to hurt you...clone...hurt..._

**_(So I don't know what's real)_**

"And Vlad, you just want something impersonal from me that I want nothing to do with! I don't care if I am a freak! I want what I deserve just as much as any other _human_ girl gets!" Sam flew off, her power blowing the men down as she took to the skies, the room of Vlad's mansion blow to pieces. The Goth was now obsessing and this was not good because if she let her ghost half fall into this obsession then it would be allowed to run free while her human half was forgotten. Forcing himself up the raven haired ghost fighter rushed outside to see the halfa disappear into the distance. He knew that he couldn't keep up with her but he had to get to her before she hurt herself or did something else she would regret. Rushing to the RV that Jazz and Tucker sat waiting, but you could tell by the looks on their faces that they were well aware of what had gone on in the mansion. Putting her foot to the metal the genius sped off in pursuit of the halfa while a certain millionaire frowned at the state of his mansion.

"How could this happen?" he growled. "I was certain she would be easy to control after all the ef-" he was cut off a large piece of his roof landed on his head knocking him to the ground and out for the count.

* * *

**_So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_**

"What happened?" Tucker inquired as he looked to the ghost fighter before him. "I have never seen her like that, but the fact still remains that I don't understand why she was with _him_." Danny groaned as he replayed it all. The words that she had used before leaving him in that ally only gave him a vague picture, but even then he was sure of what she had been saying.

"She was going to marry him," Danny said, his tone dead. "She was defending him and mind you I think he brainwashed her, but at the same time I think that she has had these ideas in her head already."

"What ideas?" Jazz inquired as she kept an eye on the skies for the missing sibling. Luck was on their side because the RV had a ghost tracking device on it that locked on ecto signatures and Sam was in her ghost form.

"She told me so many things about him being the only other person that could understand her, the things she was going through and then told me that I could never understand all of it, but I think her biggest fear has to do with being alone." The red head nodded.

"That would be true because knowing Sam all of her life I do know that she has always wanted to marry the right guy," she stated to the shock of both males. "Yeah, I know, she told you that for a long time she thought guys were icky, but if she had told you that she already had her perfect guy chosen what would you have done, Danny?"

"I don't know. I mean..." he faded off because he was truly at a loss of words, even his mind was having a hard time comprehending what Jazz was telling him. _And I thought I knew her and now I find out something else that just blows that idea out of the water. _"I thought Sam never had a type since she didn't go by appearances." Jazz shook her head.

"Not that I am going to tell you about her type, but I can tell you that her type has no face, just personality and ideals. Sam doesn't go by what a person looks like and never has. I don't see that changing so this thing she is going on about with Vlad being the only other one like her is moot. I can see _that_ as being something he implanted in her mind and yet that does effect her mindset that she will never find the right man."

"But she is still a teenager!" Tucker pointed out. "She has time to find that perfect ideal."

"That's the thing about Sam. She is unique so you know her type is unique. It has to be someone that isn't necessarily like her, but can accept her."

**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_**

Just then Tucker's phone rang a rather interesting tune.

_One, 21 guns _

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight _

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

"That is by Green Day," Danny muttered knowing only one person that Tucker could know that had that particular ringtone. Tucker looked mildly uncomfortable as Danny threw him a look.

"Hi," the geek said. A few moments of silence. "Yeah, we are following you." Tucker removed the phone from his ear as he put it on speaker. "Okay, I have you on speaker." Jazz continued driving as her younger sister began to talk.

"First off, Danny get that damned _kicked puppy_ look off your face. I am not mad at you and you shouldn't be mad that I called Tucker instead of you." The ghost fighter in question refused to do what she asked, instead he turned his head away from the group. "I don't want you all to follow me anymore. I need some time, but don't worry. I will be heading back in a few hours so just go home."

"Um, Sam, I don't think we can do that," her sister said. "Mom and Dad are on their way home in the next few hours and if you aren't there you know that they will freak out so I think you need to come down so we can go home." Silence was her answer. "We know that you don't want to talk about what happened today and I won't even utter a word, as for the other two occupants I can't really vouch for."

"I won't ask unless you want to talk," Tucker supplied. Now they all looked to Danny, the ghost fight refusing to open his mouth. Tucker kicked out at the other male making Danny throw him a glare and a grunt. "I think that's all you are going to get from grumpy over there." Sam sighed as they heard a thump on the roof of the RV before she phased through. Danny turned from her as she sat next to Tucker who said nothing either, the technophile patting her on the back. Smiling at him she looked to her friend who stared at the wall of the Fenton RV.

**_So I can't trust myself anymore_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Fantasma29, **thanks.

**Hellbreaker, **nope and the really fucked up thing was our GM of 13 years quit like a day before that. Ironic. And yeah the ceiling killing him would be funny, but I need him for a little longer.

**Blackday23, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

****Sorry for the lack of updates. Back to work and I just can't seem to focus... Also FF pissed me off when they had another day of server glitches that wouldn't allow me to post... Dang it.**

* * *

Sam found herself sitting in her bed a few hours later, her silence still drawn out as she refused to talk to anyone, but she didn't say _no_ when Tucker refused to leave her alone while Danny returned home. The pair sat there in silence for all of a few minutes when Tucker decided that that silence was enough. The sounds of people outside the house was muffled by the house, but with her window cracked you could hear children laughing and the adults' conversation.

"You know he was just worried about you," the techno-geek stated, his teal eyes on the halfa on the bed across from him. Sam nodded, but refused to say much on that topic because even though she knew that she should be glad to have someone like Danny around she was super pissed. Was it at Danny? No, well, yes and no. She was mad at herself for falling for what Vlad said and at the same time she was mad because Danny didn't trust her to be able to take care of herself. "So, Danny understands that you feel left out, like you aren't normal." Sam threw him a look. "I haven't _asked_ anything."

"You suck," she muttered. Tucker chuckled.

"I know, but I know that you really need to talk to someone that isn't too close to the picture and I am that person." Sam gave an exasperated sigh as she eyed the male in her room. This was just not her day with all of her supposed friends. Giving herself a mental shake she gave the dark skinned male her full attention.

"I told you that I didn't really want to talk."

"Well, you can listen." Sighing she sat back on her bed while the only other person to be close enough to her began to talk. "I don't think you are any different than me. Sure, you have powers, but you are still human." When Sam refused to say anything or even to advert her eyes he continued, "Danny cares about you and is concerned, but he does know that you can take care of yourself, but sometimes when someone you care about does something confusing, well, then said guy becomes..."

"Crazy? Stupid?"

"A little too crazy, yeah. They don't think at that moment, well, except that you are in a dangerous place and they want to protect you." Sam rolled her eyes.

_Sure, he wants to protect me! _She started to tune her friend out as she went on her own thought process. She knew that Danny cared, but that wasn't what she wanted for the rest of her life. She wanted a boyfriend, a fiance, and then she wanted a husband! _I may not get that from who I want, but Tucker is right, to a point. I am human, even if only half. _"Hey, um, I know that this sounds stupid to ask," Sam said, her tone soft, her speech hesitant. "Since you think I am so normal then why not go out with me." It wasn't even a question, not the way Sam said it. No, that was a challenge. Tucker blinked.

"Um, I do like you, but... um, Danny would soooo kill me." That made the Goth blink, confusion entering her amethyst orbs before they narrowed as she ran that sentence through her mind again. The geek before her seemed to grow uneasy, like he wasn't supposed to have said that. "Um, forget I said that..." he faded off as she shook her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Sitting up straight she eyed the darker skinned male. Tucker quickly got up, but not fast enough for the technophile as she took him down, her speed increasing from all the battles. "What in the world does dating me have to do with Danny?" Tucker struggled to get out from under the halfa, but Sam was stronger than the geek and feigning a yawn waited for him to spill, because she knew he would. Unfortunately for her the sound of Tucker hitting the ground brought none other than Danny and when the other male saw them in that rather compromising position... Well, let's just say it was not good.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" he said, his tone cold and his ice blue eyes narrowed. Sam blanched at the same time that Tucker did and then she remembered why they were on the ground like that and her eyes narrowed.

"What does it look like?" she said, her tone saucy. Tucker began to push against her again and to the shock of all in the room his hands accidentally slipped and he ended up touching the Gothic teen's breasts. That was when shit hit the fan as Danny, without asking another question, rushed at the pair. His arms fell around Sam as he forcible removed the Goth off of the geek, but before he could attack Tucker Sam managed to grasp him, her body suddenly becoming invisible before she disappeared into Danny's body.

Tucker watched in fear and confusion as Danny's eyes opened and the orbs that looked back at him flickered white for a second as the Goth inside of the teen looked down at him in shock.

"Sam?" the techno questioned to which Sam nodded. "What the fuck?"

"What happened?" the Goth asked out loud, Danny's voice was the one that came out though, though slightly mixed with Sam's own voice. She began to move around, the raven haired male's body moving, but it was still unfamiliar feeling and the Gothic teen found she wanted out of her friend's body and then it hit her! _Can I read his thoughts? _Should she do something so unsavory? _No, I couldn't do that to him, not while in his body... _"Tucker, I want out, but I don't know what I did to get in here!"

"It's okay, calm down," the techno geek stated as he stood up close to the controlled male. Those words just seemed to set her off as she began to cry, big tears cascading down Danny's face as Sam fell to the ground.

"It's not okay!" she screamed as Danny's face grew red. "I am stuck with these damn powers that make me a freak, not that I wasn't before, but at least I had a chance with a guy!" An aura began to flicker around the male with the small ghost child in him. "I ask you and you deny me because of **Danny! **I don't understand why he won't let me find a god damned boyfriend!?" With another scream the Goth found herself thrown out of Danny and into a wall as the other teen blinked in confusion as he looked around. Holding his head he looked to Tucker.

"What the fuck just happened?" The geek shook his head and shrugged at the same time that Sam groaned. Looking over at the halfa Danny remembered what he had been doing before the black out. "Tucker, what were you doing with Sam?!" he thundered to the shock of both teens. Sam came out of her stupor first and rushing to stand before Danny, the male now standing, glaring at him.

"_The real **question**_ _is why I can't date him?_" The tone of her voice made the raven haired teen pause. "Yeah, he said it!" Danny threw a glare at the other male, his cerulean orbs flashing. Tucker took a step back, but Sam reached out to draw him back into the conversation. "I want to date him and I think that should be my choice, not yours." She looked to Tucker. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" The technophile looked to Danny, the other teen still glaring daggers, but the male realized that Sam was the one with the powers, not Danny. The worse that the other male could do would probably beat him up.

"Actually, I do think that you are hot, but I can't date you," Tucker stated to the defeat of Sam and mixed emotions of Danny. The white skinned male didn't know what to think at that moment. Sure, he was happy that the male turned her down, but that one comment about her being hot made him pissed off.

_What the hell is going on here? _Danny questioned himself as he looked to the defeated halfa. _Why can't I just let her date? _Shaking his head he said, "I am sorry, Sam. I don't know what I was thinking." The Goth blinked up at him. "I just don't want you hurt and I should know that it is going to happen because, well, that is life, right?"

"Yeah..." she faded off in shock. "That... happens..." With that the raven haired male left leaving Tucker there with Sam, the pair turning to look to each other before Tucker said his farewell before rushing off. Sam was still in shock over the words that had come from his mouth. _Wow._


	37. Chapter 37

**Hellbreaker, **damn right! I am beginning to wonder what is going on with them and I'm writing the thing! LOL. Seriously though, am I the only one who just writes, letting the story direct itself because sometimes I just get to writing and when all is said and done I am like _wow_, _did I just write that?_

**grimmPhantom, **thanks. I enjoy writing, but only Sam and Danny belong together. :) I noticed that you are writing a story about them so I can see that you know that too. I am also so excited to know that I am a badass because I love being super bad! LOL. Your review was so awesome and I am glad to know that you enjoyed reading what is sure to be my longest fanfic.

**I will be changing some of the ghost's characteristics to match what I need from them.

* * *

The next morning at school was a little awkward for the pair of ghost fighters and Tucker, being the smart guy that he was stayed close to the drama. He loved that the pair of ghost fighters were completely oblivious to their own feelings and when it became too obvious he had to walk away.

_Sure, Sam is hot but with them fighting these feelings I just don't think it would be wise to date her. _Looking up he wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting next to Dash. They were still friends and the Jock had become super protective of the Goth, even though that particular female could take care of herself. Looking toward the where Danny sat he also wasn't surprised to see Paulina hanging all over Danny, her attention ignored by the raven haired teen who was watching Sam with a strange look on his face. _Definitely wise not to date her._

"So, you want advice about asking a girl out?" Sam asked, her tone unconvinced about her friend's motive. "Dash, I don't see you having a problem getting a girl and with your inflated ego I see you marching up to her and demanding a date." Dash let out a chuckle.

"Sam, you are so straight with me, but the deal is," he said, his tone becoming serious, "she is super nice and you know me, well..."

"You aren't nice," the Goth next to him stated. Narrowing his eyes at her he nodded. Sam didn't mince words and it was true. Though he was nice to her and maybe a select few others he wasn't very gentle with his wording. "You should just be yourself and if you come off as an unsophisticated oaf then let the girl decide." When he still glared at her she continued. "Dash, you don't want her to like you as a lie, do you?"

"That's a trick question." The Goth shook her head. "She wouldn't like the real me."

"If she doesn't then fine because there is someone out there that can handle you and your shitty attitude."

"You just love to _boost_ my confidence, don't you?" the blond male inquired with a grimace. Sam giggled.

"I love to keep you here on Earth because there is no reason to go reaching for the stars when you know you will never reach them." Dash frowned, his blue eyes flickering toward Danny before returning to Sam. The small Goth was looking down at her hands right now and the jock could just tell what was going on in the small teen's mind.

_I am so done with watching these two skip around each other like the other is holding an explosive. Sam should just get it over and that little shit should grow a pair to tell her what he thinks. _Dash touched her hand, the one that was just meters from the edge of the table where she had engraved a small symbol. "Sam, you need to tell him." The Goth didn't even look up, her amethyst gaze still locked on the symbol. "You know what I am talking about and I am getting so tired of you looking like a sad puppy."

"I don't have a clu-"

"Don't feed me that shit!" the jock growled, his voice low, but Danny could still hear it mildly and so could Tucker. The pair watched the look on the Goth and to the surprise of everyone that was within hearing distance Sam didn't even move, her eyes still downcast, her stance relaxed and yet so stressed at the same time. The raven haired ghost fighter made a move toward the pair when the whole wall next to them blew up. Sam reacted quickly as did Tucker and Danny, but unlike Sam they weren't as close to the blast as she had been. She was thrown toward the other wall, but she managed to protect her jock friend and a few others without drawing too much attention.

"What the fuck was that?" the Goth muttered in mild aggravation as she turned to find the dust settling a familiar form appearing with several other unfamiliar forms. "Vlad." It wasn't a good emotion that tinged her tone as she narrowed her gaze at the other half ghost.

"So nice to see you again, Samantha. Pity the last time you made the wrong choice." As the words left his lips he shot out, his blast hitting a student in the gut. With a cry of pain the red haired teen fell back, his blood staining the tiles below him. Screams filled the air as students tried to leave, but the only exit opened and a rather slender looking woman entered, her green eyes falling on the first student to fall before her. Paulina looked up at the woman, her eyes full of fear as she pleaded with the new female.

"Please, we need to get out," the Hispanic teen pleaded. When the woman smirked down at her, her green eyes flashing red Paulina realized that this woman wasn't human. "Pl-eaas..." she faded off as the woman before her closed the door. It was too late when she realized what was about to happen and with such a ferocity the red headed woman threw her hand into the chest of the Hispanic teen. With a cry of pain Sam and the rest of her peers watched the woman pull out Paulina's heart.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed as she turned turned back to Vlad. "Leave them alone!" The other half ghost chuckled.

"Marry me and then I will stop."

"Sam, no!" Danny yelled as he rushed toward her, his body stopping as Vlad threw a blast at him. The ball of energy encased the teen male, the green glow sealing him in the orb. "You mother fucker! Let me out!" Danny screamed through the orb as Sam looked on in shock and anger.

"Like I said before," the halfa growled. "Leave him alone!" Vlad shook his head and with a flick of his wrist the orb that held Danny began to grow smaller. Sam gave in, her nod one of acceptance. "Just let them go." Nodding Vlad released Danny as Sam moved toward the other half ghost.

"Sam, no!" the ghost fighting teen said as he tried to get to her, but this time she stopped him as she held up her hand. "Sam?" The Goth looked to him, her eyes full of sadness as she thought on what she was going to say. Should she make it harsh so he would hate her and let her go? Should she tell him the truth? Then it struck her that she could do both.

"Danny, don't make this any more awkward. You know that you and I were never going to be forever, in fact there is some things of yours in my room that you need to _get_." Turning from him she walked toward Vlad who took her hand and with a twist knocked her out.

"Have fun with them!" the half ghost stated before turning away to let the red head have fun as well the other ghosts that stood next to him. Danny wanted to rush after her, but at the same time he had to help his peers. Turning to the red headed lady he forced himself to summon up some of Sam's powers while Tucker pulled out the thermos.

As Danny pulled from Sam the necessary powers he needed to weaken or even just distract the ghosts. There were a total of five of them, the red headed lady, an older squat male and three vultures.

"Take out the weaker ones first!" the raven haired ghost fighter commanded as he moved back toward the other students. He knew that he couldn't use the powers that he had obtained from Sam now, but once he had the students helping and distracted then he could transform, but like before it would only be for a few minutes. It would be enough time to take out the redhead since she was the one that was in charge.

"So, _children,_" the redhead said. "My name is Spectra and I am here to **kill** you!"

"We need to get rid of the weaker ones!" Danny yelled, his tone firm. To his shock Dash snapped out of it quick and turned to him with questions on how. As Spectra began to attack, the other ghosts helped to try and take down some of the students while at the same time blocking the students from going out of gaping hole left by Vlad. With Dash's help they managed to get the other students, most of them any way, to help take down the ghosts. While they were distracted Danny took that time to transform in the cloak room that resided in the back of the room. Within seconds he was back out and fighting. Knocking the weaker ones back gave Tucker the chance to suck them into the thermos before turning his attention to Spectra. Fighting her was going to be a lot harder, but he had an idea.

He just needed to take her by surprise and with the assistance of all the teens with him he knew he could do it. He didn't know too much about her, hell, nothing about her since none of them had ever seen her, but she was the strongest one out of this bunch and then it hit him that when she had killed Paulina, the Hispanic still laying at her feet, that she hadn't seemed too keen on doing that. Sure, she had looked happy, but there was something about the way she had killed the teen. Why take out her heart? That's when it struck him that she hadn't just taken the heart out because now it was gone.

"Spectra!" Danny yelled. "Did you need that girl for something or was her heart enough?" The redhead turned her attention to him, her red eyes flashing. "Yeah, there is something that you need from us kids! What is it that we have that you don't?"

"Youth!" Dash screamed out from nowhere.

"Yeah, I think that is what it is too, Dash. I think that she is _aging_ and needs our youth to retain her powers and age." Spectra rushed at Danny, his powers having just a few more minutes left, if that, and knowing that he needed to knock her out or down for a moment he dodged. The redhead flew past him and into the wall, but that wasn't enough to knock her out. He could tell though that it was enough to stun her. When she turned around she was far more angry than she had started out as.

"You stupid brat!" she screamed as she charged at him, but this time she threw fire, her disks of ecto energy exploding as he dodged. The plus was that there were no more students in the room as the weaker ghosts were all in the thermos that Tucker was still holding by the door. Dash was also in there, his assistance no longer needed, but who was to knock assistance that you _might_ need later. As the desks that were left splintered into pieces Danny could feel the powers from Sam fading and knowing he had precious seconds left he began to shoot back, his blasts nothing like Sam's or the woman blasting at him at the moment, but he was just trying to get her knocked out.

His own feet bounced off the wall to jet back at her, his hands powering with what was surely his last powers this time. Slamming into her just as her own blasts hit the wall behind him he felt the momentum from said blasts giving him more speed. Slamming her into the wall as the woman below him let out the most blood curdling scream, his energy, Sam's energy, burned her young looking flesh.

"TUCKER!" A flash of light passed by Danny as he pushed off Spectra. The blast hit her, the light sucking in the redheaded ghoul. As soon as it took her in, the dark skinned geek closed the lid. Looking around him as the power flickered off he realized two seconds too late that Dash had seen him. "Shit."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hellbreaker,** yes I agree that the death of Paulina was nothing big. I just felt that she had to go. Dash... hmmm... how will he react to that?

**NoOne's Twilight, **I thought her hair reminded me of something. LOL.

* * *

Dash just stood there, a look of pure shock on his face. His blue eyes were wide, his pupils small as he stared at Danny. Tucker looked pissed and worried at the same time while Danny just stood there, his mind going on hiatus. The blond was the first to say something and it wasn't what anyone in that space thought would come out of his mouth.

"You and Sam?" he questioned. Danny didn't know what to say and apparently neither did Tucker because the other male said nothing. "You and Sam aren't human or at least not full human." It was a statement now.

"I am more human than her, yes." The raven haired ghost fighter didn't think he should reveal too much of Sam's secret than that but it seemed to him that the jock already had put most of the pieces together. "I can take some of her power, but it doesn't last very long." Around them was wreckage, the desks far from intact, the chalkboard decimated and the wall where windows once let in the sun was gone.

"Sam is the Ghost Girl."

"Sammy Phantom," Danny clarified.

"Sammy Phantom? That has a nice ring and is so close to her own name that I was such a fool not to see it," the jock muttered. To their left lay Paulina's bloody corpse. Under her was a pool of reddish brown blood, her entrails falling from the hole in her chest. "Sucks that someone had to die."

"Better her," Tucker stated. "She wasn't going to make it in life." Danny frowned. Sure, Paulina had been a real bitch to them all, but no one deserved to die that way.

"Have some respect. Even Sam wouldn't have said that," the raven haired teen muttered. Tucker looked to him in shock. Even Dash seemed surprised. "Sam hated her, sure, but she would never wish that kind of death on _anyone_."

"What about the guy that started this?" the blond male inquired. "Would she wish that on him?" Danny shook his head. "Really?"

"No, she would rather castrate him," Danny stated. Several students came to the hole in the wall, their eyes wide, but not scared. More of them seemed curious. The trio didn't know what to tell them. Most of them had been there for the first part, but not the second half. "Dash, I don't think I need to say that this nee-"

"Don't know what you are talking about," the jock said interrupting the other male. As more students entered the room the trio decided they needed to leave. Right now they needed to get to Sam and remove Vlad from any equation in the future. That's when Danny remembered the words she had said to him about picking something up at her house that belonged to him.

* * *

Sam awoke a few hours later to find herself on a bed, her limbs free to move unlike the last time he had taken her captive. The other thing that was different was that this time she had come on her own. Sitting up she found that her clothing had been changed. She now wore a long _white_ wedding gown, the material silky and elaborate. There were pearls weaved into the fabric and gold in some places, well, white gold.

"Really? White?" she muttered questionably. she muttered questionably. Looking around she found herself in a pink room, her disgust growing. _Why do I have to tell people that I hate these damn colors! _ She wasn't like other girls, she hated light and despised frilly girly things! Getting up she found herself still barefoot, a good thing, and lacking any jewelry. _Thank god._ Moving toward the door, her instincts telling her it was locked, she reached for the handle to find said instincts were right. "Damn!" Turning back around she found that her room was bare of any major things. A bed, a dresser, and a couple of bedside tables. Nothing that she could use to break out, nothing that would be beneficial at all.

The man knew her too well, but she was still a halfa so she could go through the wall. Willing her transformation she found herself feeling minor pain, a shock as she became her ghost half. Looking down she found that she was still in the wedding dress, her fingers still bare, but she felt her transformation. Heading for the bathroom she found a mirror on the wall, her white amethyst eyes staring back at her. Reaching up she touched the white hair that came with her transformation.

_Why am I still in a wedding dress?_ That was when she noticed a small white choker on her neck. Reaching up she touched it to feel warmth, but hard fabric. _This must be why. There must be a block on part of my transformation. _She headed back to the door because even knowing that he had blocked some of her transformation she thought that other parts, like her powers might work. As she willed her tangibility her hand reached out to touch the wooden door only to find that she couldn't go through the door even though she could become intangible.

"I see that you are learning the space that will be yours for the rest of your time with me," came a deep voice around her. Looking up she searched for a microphone or a camera and found both rather quickly. There was one in each corner of the room and by the looks of it they moved with her. "You will need to learn your space." Those words were followed by a chuckle of amusement. "And your place." Again he chuckled. "I shall be waiting for you in just a mere few hours."

"What happens in a few hours?" she questioned, her voice harsh as she looked toward the camera closest to her.

"Why our wedding," was his simple response. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and unease.

"We discussed this the last time and I can not marry you without my parents signatures and they will **never** allow it." Vlad laughed now, the full hearty laughter echoing around her.

"Where I am taking you doesn't require such foolishness." With that he was gone, his words leaving Sam with a heavy feeling in her heart. Where was he going to take her?

* * *

Dash walked into Sam's house behind Danny and Tucker, the trio looking around at the silent home. Jazz had been called and would be there in a matter of minutes, she was in the middle of a test and couldn't leave just yet. Danny had been mildly disappointed because he had assumed her sibling was more important, but at the same time he knew that Sam wasn't in any real danger, death wise. Danny headed straight up with the pair of males following close behind. Entering her room they found it ransacked.

"What the fuck?" the raven haired teen cussed softly as he looked around the room in frustration. "How can I find what she meant if it's not here?" Tucker walked past him and toward a small area that had taken less of a beating, his teal eyes locked on a particular piece of equipment still on, the screensaver showing different pictures.

"Maybe it's on the computer," Tucker suggested as he sat down, his fingers on the mouse as the other shrugged and joined him at the desk. Sam's laptop wasn't password protected, but as they clicked through a few random folders they found that one folder was protected. It was labeled _In Case_. That sounded foreboding. "I wonder," the techno geek muttered as he began to try different passcodes that most girls wouldn't use.

"Try Death," Danny suggested.

"No," Dash stated as he reached out to touch the other male on the shoulder. "Try Daniel." The other teens looked at him in confusion. "Trust me." Tucker looked to Danny who just nodded. Typing it in found that it _was _the right passcode. Looking at the other male Dash could see the question. "I told you before." That was all he said as they watched the folder open, it's contents just one thing... a video entitled _ Danny's. _Tucker got out of the chair as Dash pushed Danny into the vacated seat. "We will leave you with this." The teen looked up at the two males and then at the screen where the video file lay before him.

As the others left him Danny debated on whether he should open it or not.

_What am I thinking? Sam told me about it because it's important and even though I am going to rescue her I need to see what she wanted me to see. _Placing his hand on the mouse he moved it over the file before clicking it. The screen opened and Sam appeared before him, her amethyst eyes staring straight at him.

"Hi, Danny. If you are seeing this then I have either done something _really_ drastic or something bad has happened and I can't be here to tell you." Silence as she took a deep breath and by the look of her body language she was nervous. "For a while now I have had... feelings for you that I just can't pinpoint or rather give a name to. I have loved our time together, all that we have gotten into. All the things we did to Jazz, all the trouble we caused and I hope that you can continue, no, I know that you _will _continue on with me just fine." A sad smile appeared on her face, her eyes watering slightly. "I guess what I really want to say is that I love you, Daniel Manson." With those final words the screen died and Danny was left to regroup, his thoughts everywhere.

* * *

Sam looked up as the door the her room opened and Vlad walked in. The other half ghost wasn't looking too pleased as he glared at her. Sam didn't care because she didn't want to be here so who gave a fuck if he was mad? He stomped over to her, his eyes flashing red, which she wondered how he did that in his current human form, but at the same time she didn't want to know because that would require _talking_ to the shit. Suddenly he stopped, something tossed on the bed. Sam looked down at it. It was a small book, her book... her journal.

"What is this shit?!" he practically howled. The Goth said nothing as she looked down at her book full of all her feelings. Vlad reached out, his fingers grasping her chin before forcing her to look at him. "What the **fuck** is this shit?!"

"It's a journal, dumbass."

"I know that!" He opened it to show dozens of drawings and pictures, some words on every other page. Her whole life was in that book, most of it about Danny though. "You planned on marrying the human that _hates_ you even knowing that he could never understand?"

"I never planned on it," she stated. "I liked him and _wanted_ to be his wife, but that was all a dream. I could never fit up with girls like Paulina." Sam looked up, her eyes cold and distant. "Danny loves me, but only as a sister and nothing more, but still I don't want to marry you either. I want to find someone, and there is someone out there, that could love me for who, no what I am."

"Well, I will take care of you and I do understand you," Vlad stated.

"But you will never love me and I deserve that." Vlad pulled her up, his fingers still biting into her chin leaving marks, but Sam didn't even whimper. "_YOU _will be my wife and no one else's."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hellbreaker,** I am going to try and pull off a big final battle, but it's going to be a task.

**rjawadx3, **I am so glad that you like it and with this new knowledge I will be bringing this story to a close... soon.

**Jaded Jimmie Productions, **yeah, he's giving me the shudders, but at least we don't have to deal with him, right?

**DannyPhantomsPetCockatielLucy & ****erinthefreak3009, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam stood alone in a small room, the light shining in from a barred window. It was a lovely room, but Sam paid it no mind as her thoughts were wild with fear, anger, and doubt. She could have gotten out of here, but with the choker on it was impossible. Her long white hair was now permanent, her unable to de-transform and her white amethyst eyes misted with tears. She was going to be caged for the rest of her life. Stuck in a room alone until Vlad came and raped her forcing her to give birth to babies that would be raised like he was.

_I don't believe that._ Did she? Did she believe she would be there forever? _No. Danny **will** come and help_ me. Would Danny? She had told him to stay away and to read what she considered her last feelings. That had been on her computer for a while. She had realized that as a halfa she was more likely to die before Danny and with that knowledge she had decided to leave behind what she knew she could never say. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a familiar face appeared. "Mom?"

"Sam, oh god I was so worried," the red head cried as she rushed forward before the door opened again to reveal her father.

"Dad?" she looked to both her parents in shock and confusion. "What is going on here?" Jack shrugged and her mother shook her head which told her that both adults weren't aware of what they were here to witness.

"I thought that something odd was going on, but then we saw the video footage of you change into a ghost." Sam then remembered that she was indeed still in her halfa form. "Why didn't you say anything?" her mother inquired as she reached out to touch her colorless hair.

"You guys hate ghosts," was the Goth's simple response. "I didn't want you to know that I was something you hated. It would have been too much to bare." Maddie pulled her daughter close as her husband hugged them both. Sam felt the tears fall, the love of her parents was more than their hate of the ghosts, the very thing that was part of her.

"Tell us what is going on here," her father said as he looked down at her and taking a deep breath Sam began the sordid tale. When all was said and done her parents didn't look too upset, but they were quite worried. "So Danny also has this ability and Vlad, who is also part ghost, is out to marry you since he can't get a woman of his own?" Nodding at her dad she watched in shock as he chuckled. "Always knew Vlad was strange, but never pegged him as crazy."

"So, we need to get you o-" Sam shook her head as she pointed to the choker and explained how it worked. Seemed that the whole house was made to hold her in and with that knowledge she also figured he either had the yard done that way or she was never leaving the house.

**_It's gonna-be-me_**

"We will have to wait for Danny and Tucker." Tucker could get this off and Danny could help her fight Vlad because she had a feeling that this was going to be **the **fight that would end the miserable half ghost's life. Little did she know her friend had a better idea in mind...

* * *

**_Oh, yeah_**

Danny and Tucker leaned back against the building, a small device with the darker skinned ghost fighter and a rather interesting device with the other fighter. They moved toward the edge of the house where they could hear the sounds of a gathering. On the small device in Tucker's hand a dot blinked not far from them while another red dot blinked on the far side of the house.

"So, it's safe to assume the red dot is Vlad?" the raven haired teen inquired. Tucker nodded. "That means Sam is as far from him as possible and hopefully alone." Peeking around the corner he saw a large fence that led into the backyard. Moving toward it, Tucker staying back to keep a lookout even though the dark skinned male was rather nervous about being alone. Forcing some power into his form he levitated so he could see over the fence. He knew he needed to wait until the big battle to help Sam, but he needed to see what was going on and how many people could be hurt. As his cerulean gaze popped over the high fence he let out a gasp. It was fucking full of ghosts!

"Danny?" came the technophile's soft voice as he reached out to grasp the edge of Danny's shirt. "The readings on the PDA just went wild with readings of low temps." When his friend said nothing, just levitated down the geek repeated his self.

"Yeah, I figured it would eventually pick up on that," the fighter stated as he pointed toward the fence. "The whole Ghost Zone must be in there." Tucker moved close to the gate and found that the PDA showed he was closer to the cold area.

"Damn, so that means we are taking a risk just being here," the techno-geek stated as he took a step back. "How do we even get in?" Danny closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

_**You might've been hurt, babe**_

_Sam?_

Sam looked around, her eyes wide as she searched for the person who had spoken to her. When her parents just looked at her strangely she knew that he had been talking to her mentally.

**_Danny? Is that you?_**

_Yes._

Sam let out a sigh of relief. Thank god that she had been right about him coming, but at the same time she felt he was putting his life in danger and that was something she didn't want him to do.

**_Danny, you need to leave. This isn't exactly the best place to be, not with all the ghosts in the backyard._**

She heard a chuckle in her head.

_I know that. I am looking at them right now, but my question is are you alone?_

**_No. No, I am not alone. My parents are in here._**

_Your parents? Seriously? _Silence. _I assume they know what's going on..._

**_Yes. I had to tell them, not that Vlad hadn't beaten me to the punch by showing a video of me transforming._ **There was a growl in her head and she knew that he was getting aggravated by the lack of respect for her person and she was thinking the same thing. If he had been filming her while she thought she was alone then when else had he been? Had he been with her in her most private moments. **_Danny, he has my journal and has been checking up on me for a while now. I fear he may kill you just upon seeing you so if you plan on being a hero then please be a lucky one because I can't use any of my powers._**

_Your powers are blocked? Well, that's strange because I can still use them._

**_Really? That's great! We are in a room alone at this point with a timer over the door that reads less than thirty minutes. I need Tucker to remove the choker blocking my powers and then we can kick his ass together._**

Danny agreed with her and alerted her to the fact that they would be there in just seconds. Sam turned to her parents and informed them of the arrival of her friends.

"Is it safe for them to be here? Won't they be putting themselves in danger?" Maddie inquired as she looked to her husband. Sam shook her head.

"Try telling them like I have on so many occasions and you have seen most of those occasions. Nothing stops them." Jack nodded and his wife sighed. This was true and the ghost fighters knew this.

**_That ain't no lie_**

Just then the pair of males appeared, Tucker looking a little wobbly as they became tangible. Sam stood there awkwardly knowing what Danny had heard from her computer. He looked just as awkward and yet the look in his eyes told her that he had accepted her feelings. That was good, but did that mean he reciprocated those feelings? She was afraid to ask and she also knew that right now wasn't the best time to discuss that. That's when she noticed the device in Danny's other hand.

"You brought that thing?" she queried. He nodded with a smirk. "What made you remember that old thing?" He gave her his response, but she failed to hear it as she looked down at an invention she had made years ago, the rather strange device the size of a toaster with silver being it's main color. "It doesn't really work yet, Danny."

"I gave it some juice, but have yet to test it on a half ghost and knowing you I assume it was made just for this reason." She nodded. "Well, just like most of your parents inventions I am rather sure it will work." Blushing Sam glared at him.

"I really hate you," she muttered.

"Not according to your video," was his comeback, but that was followed by a blush of his own as her became darker. "Um, anyway, my plan is to weaken him before using your invention on him, but if it does fail to work then we might have to kill him." Sam nodded. There was no hesitation at all. She was tired of dealing with the fruitloop and she was sure that the world would be a better place without him in it. "Okay. Tucker time for you to shine." Tucker stepped close to Sam as she pointed out the choker while Danny headed back out.

Concentrating on Sam and her powers Danny felt the change coming over him, but this time he would have to make it last.

**_You've seen them all come and go, oh.._**

Walking out into the backyard he began to shoot, his green blasts large and quick as ghost after ghost was sent flying. He needed to get rid of the lackeys and then move onto the main challenge, but without Sam transformed his own transformation wouldn't last long. Rushing at the ghosts as they came back he began to fight, his punches striking their targets while he phased out and in to ensure that he was never hit.

* * *

Sam was mildly worried as she heard the beginning of the blasts and the screams of anger. She knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Vlad realized what was going on. Looking up at the timer over the door she noticed they had less than fifteen minutes until time for her marriage. She planned on being free to decline that invitation and judging by Tucker's quickness he was finding little difficulty in that department.

"What do you need us to do?" Maddie inquired of her daughter. Sam looked to her redheaded mother with love shining in her eyes. Instructing her mother on what she needed her to do and where to find the lab in the basement of the large mansion she felt that they had a chance. There was just so many people helping. Suddenly the door the room burst open at the same time that the choker fell from Sam's pale neck. All four of them looked up to see Dash, his blue eyes wide as he slammed the door behind him.

"Dash?" the Goth quired in confusion. She hadn't expected the human to come here. "What are you doing?"

"Distraction while the ghost boy fights." Looking at Tucker he continued, "Most of the city is in a damn mob formation to fight off Vlad and his ghosts, but we need more weapons."

"You can find them in the house," Jack stated as he pulled out his house keys. "The basement holds most of them." Dash nodded as he opened the door and rushed back out. Sam was still in shock.

_The town? What happened while I was gone?_


	40. Chapter 40

**erinthefreak3009, **thanks again. *grins* Glad to know that you are enjoying it. It needs some work though. A little more description among other things...

**Hellbreaker, **you will find out and no, definitely not Paulina. LOL.

**Uriel7 & tobi1989, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam moved toward the door, her mind working over how the jock came to help her when he knew little about who she was right now and what in the hell was going on outside? She felt so lost and felt the need pull her hair out.

"What the fuck is going on?" she questioned softly, her tone frustrated as she hit the door with her fist, the band gone now so now there was power behind her punch. The door had a dent now, but since Vlad had reinforced the structure of his house knowing he would have her in it made it tough to break through. Looking at the three people in the room she said, "I don't even need to ask, do I?" Her parents shook their head as they readied themselves for battle while Tucker smirked while pulling out a couple of thermoses.

**_I remember you told me_**

"Okay, grab on and we will be out in a minute." They did as she instructed, her parents on both sides and Tucker holding on from the back as she closed her eyes, the transformation complete now with her signature hazmat suit. They began to walk on her command toward the wall that would lead them out into the fray that was obviously still going on judging by the screams of pain and anger. As soon as they stepped through the wall Sam opened her eyes to find chaos. Danny was busy kicking Skulker to the ground while the other ghosts tried to intervene.

"Nice to s-see that you could make it," Danny said with a smirk as he knocked Skulker into the ground before roundhousing Ember into a nearby tree. "Now do you think you could assist me in some ass kicking?" The foursome nodded as they each went after a group, but they all knew that there was too many ghosts and they would need help if Vlad decided to join the fight.

* * *

**_That it made you believe in_**

Vlad knew what was going on and in fact wasn't all that concerned as he watched them battle all the villains from the Ghost Zone. Most of the ghosts were nothing, weaklings in his eyes, but there were still a few that could kick ass. That was beginning to look like a lie as Sam slammed Skulker at the same time as Danny before Tucker rushed forward the capture the hunter. Turning his gaze he could see Jack jump and twirl with Maddie as their lasers burst from their jumpsuits. It was crazy to watch, the half ghost smacking his head in irritation against the glass pane. His plan was falling apart, but soon it would change... he could feel it. Turning from the window he walked away.

* * *

Sam turned around just as they bagged another ghost, leaving more of the stronger ones out. The weaker ones were easy to contain without a fight while others had more power and were able to hold off the ghost fighters.

"Re-group!" she called out. Everyone backed up toward her just as the gate to their left burst open. Everyone turned to watch with glee as Dash, with most of the town in tow, charged in with weapons drawn. After that it was just a matter of minutes before every last ghost was gone. Standing in the middle of the yard the group waited. Vlad didn't disappoint as he stepped from the house, but there was something off about him, his form was different.

"Welcome to my wedding, folks. I am sorry to say that _none_ of you are on the guest list so either you leave or I will be forced to remove you." His blood red eyes flashed as he took a step toward them. His blood red cape blew behind him, the interior of it black like a moonless night. His outfit looked more like something from the medieval era with the spikes that protruded from his boots and the black armor that covered parts of his body. It all gleamed in the light.

**_No man, no cry_**

"Vlad?" the Gothic halfa questioned. "What the fuck?" He smirked, his obvious approval of her reaction evident as he powered up, a black aura engulfing him with little effort from him. He said nothing as his hand came out, the metallic glove covering that hand spiked crazily as his powers swirled before his fingers. Sam dropped into a crouch as she called a barrier around the group behind her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Danny noticed off the bat that her shield wasn't covering her, just them as she took a step forward, her powers still at full.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Samantha_," he spat. "You broke the agreement we had." The white haired Goth chuckled. "Ah, so you find that funny, do you girl? Let's see if this is funny." Throwing out a blast that bypassed the Goth halfa and struck at her protection on the town behind her. "I have found something that _no one_ ever thought really existed and I plan on having _fun_ with it." Sam turned at the scream behind her to find her barrier down and the town now in a large lake, the large group standing on what could only be described as a rickety dock.

**_Maybe that's why_**

"We never had an agreement," she spat hatefully. "Being under duress when one makes a decision makes it null and void!" He glared at her before turning his attention back to the large group that stood on the raft like dock. "Let them go!" Danny was on the same _boat_ as the rest of the town, but he was still retaining her powers and then it hit him. Smirking he turned to the group, a plan working quickly as the halfa stood before Vlad.

"I don't care about _your_ duress. I care about what I want and the death of one particular male ought to do it for now!" Sam turned as he threw out his palm again, a small greenish ball of energy flying at where Danny stood, his back to them.

"DANNY!" she screamed only to watch in horror as the blast struck her love, her best friend... her other half. "NO!" she cried, her face turning red with rage as tears fell from her eyes. Turning toward Vlad she felt the anger swept over her, the rage at the demise of her friend, his body laying prone on the raft as the town stepped back. Tucker was the only one to fall to the aid of his friend.

**_Every little thing I do_**

"Oh, I am so _scared_," he said with a mock shudder, but his eyes grew wider as someone came to stand by the halfa, the glow of her aura blending with his, twisting and intertwining. Sam turned at the same time that Danny did, his eyes green as they bore into hers.

"How?" she quired as she turned to look at where his body still lay only to watch with shock as it faded away. Sam returned her gaze to the male before her, his fingers intertwining with hers as they both glowed green. It was their power, the power of one ghost in two bodies. She didn't have to say a word and Danny didn't as he forced their palms flat against the other. She could look in his eyes and see that he had a plan.

**_Never seems enough for you_**

It was like watching art and even Vlad was mesmerized by what he saw never realizing it would be his downfall. The pair began to melt, their bodies pulled forward as the green changed to blue, to red before finally stopping at white as their forms became one. They turned to Vlad, his red eyes wide in shock, but soon they narrowed into understanding.

"So you have another power. So what. I can still kick your asses and in that process I will kill the human male as well as claim the woman I want!" Rushing forward he was able to throw them back and into the lake, but as soon as the combined Danny and Sam hit the water they were up, the water parting as they came forward and toward the other half ghost.

**_You don't wanna lose it again_**

When Sam spoke again, her voice was husky, like a man's throaty tone with a woman's voice. "Let's take this to the next level!" She powered up, her energy rising around her like a flame, but still glowing white. As a wind blew over the waters that held the floating wooden raft Sam flew up at Vlad, her fists flying out as she aimed to strike him. He dodged some of them, but not all as she managed to land several blows. The other half ghost grew tired of being on the defensive though and using his own new power threw her back with a single blow to the gut. Sam was thrown back, her small form falling for the ground, but just before hitting the dirt she managed to get herself upright, her white boots leaving a dent in the ground as she flew back up.

Blood dripped from her mouth as some leaked from her stomach, but she was still smiling, her smile frustrating to the man with blood running over his hand from the spikes on the back of his hand. Growling he rushed at her, the small Goth agile with her smaller form. This time she was able to dodge his blows before throwing a glowing red orb into his armored back. The red energy ball melted into his back, the hissing sound rewarding as he yowled in pain.

**_But I'm not like them_**

Spinning around he threw his hands forward, both palms emitting ecto energy that flew out at the teen hovering above him. Sam went intangible just as the blast would have hit her, the Goth smiling smugly as she became solide again, her white hair flying around her. Giving herself another boost of power she flew at him, her elbow making connection with his gut, the power flicking around her burning the metal. Knocking him down she disappeared before kicking him from behind. All the while the group on the floating dock waited as Tucker tweaked with his PDA and another device with him.

**_Baby, when you finally,_**

When Vlad looked up, his face red with anger and found himself alone in the middle of where the chairs for his guests had once been he let out a growl of aggravation.

"Stop playing around you fucking brat!" he howled as the metal of his armor cooled down. "We either do this like adults or-" Slam! He was thrown forward, Sam appearing over him with a broad smirk, one that was reminiscent of Danny's own cheeky grin. "YOU!" The female's eyes flashing green now as she clicked her tongue.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You must have forgotten that I am not an adult and refuse to play fair when you fail to do so." Vlad powered up in an instant before throwing out his attack, the ecto energy coming out in spikes that embedded themselves into Sam's upper body. As she let out a cry of pain, blood spurting from the wounds he rushed forward at her, his hands going high as he clenched them together before knocking her behind her head and into the ground below.

**_Get to love somebody_**  
**_Guess what,_**

Sam lay there motionless for a moment, her heart pounding as she forced her body to numb itself against the pain in her upper body and at the same time she could feel her body crying out at the depletion of energy. Closing her eyes she willed the chill to come. As she lay there a sheen of ice appeared from under her, some of it stained a faint reddish color while other parts of it came out a little green. The mix of both her bodies leaking from the attack. Sighing at the numbing she forced herself up on her hands before using energy to fly back and into the air. Floating there everyone was able to watch as with a grimace she pulled out one by one all the spikes.

Vlad watched with concealed shock because that move should have forced her down and depleted the energy it took to keep her form together. Smirking he powered up again, but this time she was read for him because while she had been taking those spikes out she had been collecting them in her palm, the chill from her fingers making them icicles.

**_It's gonna be me.._**

"Give up. I grow tired of playing this game with you."

"Awww, you're tired gramps?" A low growl came from Vlad as his red eyes narrowed. "I was hoping we could play pick up sticks!" With a blast of energy behind it Sam managed to throw and embed them into Vlad, but unlike his that had struck in her chest her's hit him on his extremities. That didn't bother the other ghost too much until Sam's eyes flashed blue. That was when the ice on the spikes extended, spreading out over his body. Growling he tried to power up with a hope to knock the ice off, but that didn't work as it just reformed. While he fought this Sam threw more ice at him while in the distance the ice that she had formed in the beginning giving a firm ground for the townspeople to escape.

**_You've got no choice, babe_**  
**_But to move on, and you know_**

Just when Sam thought it was all going to end Vlad pulled out another move as he threw his hand out, the metallic glove changing, melting before her eyes. It changed and formed, the new glove golden and fitted with six different gems. The gems began to glow and the ice began to melt.

"What the fuck is that?"


	41. Chapter 41

**rjawadx3, **gotta leave you hanging sometimes...LOL. Brings you back for more!

**erinthefreak3009, **oh, I can't remember either since I have used so many songs for my stories and I LOVE Skillet. I try to pick songs that I enjoy for my fics because when I listen to them while doing the story I can feel the mood.

**Hellbreaker, **I used DBZ for a bit of that chapter and the fusion is because they were one ghost split into two bodies so it would work this way out in the end.

**Newgrimmphantom, **thanks. Hey, let me know if you find any more errors. Sometimes I get to typing and don't see the errors.

**erinthefreak3009 & SoraCanada, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

"Oh this?" he inquired with a slight smirk as the final spots of ice melted off. "This _was_ the Reality Gauntlet, but thanks to the owner and my ideas it has become the **Ultra** Reality Gauntlet." Sam blinked, her eyes taking in the golden object. "I am sure that you are wondering what this creation does so allow me to _show_ and tell." He held it up, the gems on it glowing. He pointed to a red gem, circular in shape. "This red gem is the Power gem. It is what gives power to the gauntlet."

"We don't have time for this you bastard!" Sam yelled as she began to fire off shots, but before she could hit him he threw his hand forward, the orange gem glowing as his smirk twisted sinisterly.

**_There ain't no time to waste_**  
**_You're just too blind (too blind), to see_**

"Oh, but it is so rude to interrupt someone when they are talking." Sam looked at what lay before her in shock. Her blasts were stopped, hanging in midair. "That is the power of the Time gem. I can stop time or travel through time if I so please."

"Mother fucker," the Goth cursed. Disappearing she figured she would catch him off guard, but just as suddenly as she disappeared she found herself frozen. _Damn it. He can use that on me when he can't even see me?_

"I can see you, but I don't like what I see so let's use the Soul gem," he stated and with a flourish movement of the gloved hand he split her and Danny. The two teens looked to each other in shock. "And now to mind fuck you," he said with a flick of his wrist. Danny let out a scream as his hands flew to his head. The pair was still hanging mid air, their bodies dangling.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed as she struggled to be released, tears gathering in her amethyst eyes. "Don't hurt him!" Vlad tsk'd, his eyes falling on Sam with a look of absolute pleasure.

"But I find it so pleasurable to watch him scream in agony." Danny was clenching his eyes, his body shaking with whatever was going on in his mind. "Would you like to know the power of the Mind gem?" Before Sam could give him an answer she felt a sharp pinch in her brain before images of her and Vlad came forward. It was followed by a gut wrenching pain in her head. She watched in horror and agony as Vlad killed Danny before her, his body falling limp on the ground as the half ghost ripped out his heart.

"Noooooooo!"

**_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_**  
**_You can't deny_**

"Yes," came the response of the Vlad in her mind, his hand still grasping the heart of the man she loved, his blood leaking from the monster's hand. "I shall kill him and make you watch or better yet." The image changed to Sam holding the raven haired ghost fighter's heart. She could feel the beating in her hand, the warmth of his beating flesh. She wanted to drop it, but she found that her hand couldn't. "We could enjoy that together and then I could _beat _you into my power."

"No! Stop it!" It was Danny, his voice was reaching out to her even though she was looking down at his lifeless form. "Leave her alone you rat!" Sam found the pain leaving, her eyes opening to find Danny glowing, his power her own. He was super emotional and so was she so he was gaining more power.

"Ah, so the little badger has some power still? Not what I want to see, so how about I _break _you?" Another gem, a green gem on the glove, began to glow and Sam found her heartbreaking, like someone had taken it from her chest, stepped on it, before giving it back. She felt the tears and the pain, but she couldn't figure out why she was feeling so sad until her mind flashed back to the words her love had said.

"Just a sister," she muttered as anger flushed her cheeks. "Nothing important?" She didn't know where this was all coming from because she was sure that he hadn't meant it in that way, that Danny would never hurt her like that, but for some reason it was like it had been when she had first heard those words.

**_So just tell me why_**

"What?" Danny questioned as he looked to the girl he knew was more than just a friend, she was his other half and he couldn't bare the pain he saw in her eyes, the hate that filled them now as she turned to him, but at the same time he knew that it wasn't just her. No, the male before them was doing this. "Stop it," he growled to the half ghost. "I didn't mean those words and she knows that!"

"Does she?" he replied as he looked to Sam. "She blocked it out, but now she can relive it over and _over_." Danny watched Sam as she cried, her pain in those tears that cascaded down her flushed face. "This is the power of the Soul gem. I can make her feel that pain or that joy that has long passed. I can go into her mind at the same time and ravish her soul and slowly break her from within."

"Leave me _alone!_" the small Goth cried as power swirled around her, her anger over-riding her other emotions and to the shock of all watching the small teen glowed white, all of her color gone for a split second before it returned along with her freedom to move. She shot off like a bullet, the power still swirling around her as she took down the other half ghost.

**_Every little thing I do_**  
**_Never seems enough for you_**

"I hate you more than I could ever hate anyone else and I will _never_ allow you to break me or hurt my loved ones!" SLAM! "I want you to die and it doesn't matter to me if you go quickly or slowly!" Another slam as she knocked him into the ground, her small form still holding on to him as Danny dropped to the ground just inches from the hole. He rushed to the edge of what was now a crater, the Goth pounding into the other half ghost.

She kept on, her punches fueled by hate, anger, hurt and other emotions that flickered through her from his invasion of her mind. He had released all the demons that haunted her dreams and even as fear entered her heart and her mind she continued to punch him, his nose broken, his limbs trembling with the power he had let out. Danny jumped into the hole because even though he hated the other halfa he didn't want her to regret what she was doing at that moment. Throwing himself on her he attempted to pull her off, but the shock of all in that pit she turned around and struck him, her eyes flashing white.

**_You don't wanna lose it again_**  
**_But I'm not like them_**

"Fuck off, Daniel." She had never used his full name and she had never hit him either. "He must die for all that he has caused and all he intends to do." She turned to Vlad, but instead of attacking him again she reached down and removed the golden gauntlet. Looking at the gems she found her gaze on the purple stone. "Vlad, what is this one?" When the other half ghost turned his head from her, his red eyes closing in obvious retaliation she called upon the Mind gem. Reaching out she grasped his head, his hair flattening under her grasp as she closed her eyes.

"Ah, so it is the Space gem." Releasing him she threw her hands to the skies and everyone watched in shock as the heavens opened and space was before them, the stars sparkling and glittering.

**_Baby, when you finally_**  
**_Get to love somebody (somebody)_**

"Time out for a rather sadistic bastard," she spat as she reached out, her fingers grasping his armored form. "But first I would like to _strip_ you of what you hold so dear." Closing her eyes Danny watched in shock as Vlad's armor dissolved, the black attire forming a puddle under him as her eyes cleared back to an amethyst. "I want you to know the pain that I have felt with all your _fucking_ meddling."

"Make my day," he spat before spitting some of his blood on her. Sam didn't say a word as the sky blue Mind gem glowed. It was like watching something you never wanted to see, but you couldn't turn away as Sam used her other hand to form a ball of ice with something white glowing inside of it. She placed it on the chest of Vlad, his eyes unblinking as he waited. What happened next was just... Danny didn't even know how to describe it.

"I never want to be like you, but if I don't deport it from this world my loved ones will always be in danger." The ice ball dissolved and then reformed over the other half ghost's body.

**_Guess what (guess what)_**  
**_It's gonna be me_**

It spread, the ice thickening as it moved out, the white that had been in it still part of the ice. Sam released him, the block of ice hitting the ground with a crunch, but it didn't even crack as Sam stepped back. Vlad began to writhe, his eyes growing wide as she did what he had done to her, his worst nightmares coming to reality. He de-transformed, but he was still part ghosts and yet he couldn't tap back into that power as the ice encased him until he was completely covered.

Danny stood and moved toward the Goth, but upon hearing her low growl he stopped.

"I can't be close to you right now, Daniel." Looking to the skies she watched as the ice that held Vlad began to rise, the suction from space pulling him up. "Not now." As soon as he was gone Sam floated up. He scrambled to join her, but as soon as he made it up there he could see that she was returning the town back to it's original form before throwing the glove into the air and blasting it into tiny pieces. She didn't wait for anyone to approach her before taking off.

**_It's gonna be me_**  
**_Oh yeah..._**


	42. Chapter 42

**rjawadx3, **thank you.

**Hellbreaker, **definitely, but I don't think he will be bothering them again.

* * *

Danny was left there alone, but only for a few moments before he was joined by Tucker and Jazz, the pair looking to the skies that Sam had just vacated to. They knew what was going through his mind as he continued to stare off into space. He was lost. He knew that his halfa friend really liked him, well more than liked him, but he had possibly fucked it up. Somehow he had messed up something before it had ever begun.

"She's in a mood, isn't she?" the geek inquired, the other two shooting him a look of disgust. "Seriously, I am not joking she is in a rather bad place right now." Danny turned to Jazz, his eyes reflecting his hurt.

"You didn't know that she would get to hear those thoughtless words, but you also weren't thinking when you said them." She touched his shoulder. "She will realize that, but there is nothing you can do until then."

"I could read her thoughts," he pointed out, but then he realized she might be mad, but she was still calm enough to remember that he could do that.

**_There comes a day_**  
**_When I'll be the one, you'll see.._**

"I couldn't because she's going to block them." Smacking his face he sat down next to the crater, his other hand falling to the ground beside him. "I just couldn't admit it, not to her and it was all because of my stupid pride." He looked down at his lap as his other hand fell into his lap. "I was so stupid." Jazz shook her head as she crouched down next to him.

"Danny, you guys are teens and with that stage of life there is far more confusion than any other time in your life." He didn't look too convinced. "Seriously, think about it. When you are a toddler you are friends and you are still learning so much so there is no real questions and as an adult you have learned enough that there aren't many questions that you _don't _know the answers to." That made sense, but what about the teen years. She had skipped that part. "The teen years are when _everything_ happens at once. You aren't a kid anymore and yet you aren't an adult. Those new feelings come into play and when you have someone, like you and Sam do, then it becomes confusing. You know you like her more than a friend, but is it something worth possibly harming your friendship? That is the real question that you have to ask yourself. Is it worth changing something that can never be like it was before?"

She stood up and grasping Tucker's hand headed off to leave the young teen male alone. Danny was left with a lot of stuff to think about. And she was right... Was it worth it?

**_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna_**

**_It's gonna be me_**

* * *

Sam was still flying, her mind whirling with all that had transpired. She had thought all that stuff locked away, tucked away for when she _wanted_ to think about it. That was something that probably something that never was going to happen, but that had at least been her choice.

_Probably the one thing he did right_. Shaking her head the halfa noticed a tree in the distance. It was alone on a hill, not a single building near it, no signs of human life around it. Setting down she looked out from where she had came to find that she was far, but not as far as she had thought she was. It had felt like she had been flying forever, but in reality it had only been mere minutes. Feeling fatigue come over her she de-transformed, the chill of the rings moving over her form until she stood there with her raven hair falling around her shoulders and her amethyst eyes looking out at the town.

She had done a lot with her powers and she had changed because of the powers as well as because with every year she grew closer to being an adult. How she wished she could have remained a child forever or at least skipped the teen years because Lord knew those were the most troubling years of all.

_**All that I do**_  
_**Is not enough for you**_

_That's not necessarily true. I know that. _They can be the most troubling, but you grew from them and that was what made you the adult that you became. Sam knew what she needed to do. She needed to figure out if what had happened, the troubles she had gone through, the good things that had happened and the bad were all worth it in the end... Was it all worth it to understand that her feelings for Danny had changed? Was it going to be worth it to change that relationship? _It already has changed._ That was how it was.

Their relationship had changed without them even wanting it to, they had just tried to ignore it because it had forced them to take a look at their feelings, feelings that were scary. _I love him. That is one thing I know and even though I put it out there in my mind I haven't had the guts to say it and that is what I need to do because we can never go back to those years where all it was was brotherly and sisterly love. No. That changed a long time ago. _Her fear was that he would find her affection troubling and then they wouldn't be able to be around each other because it was so weird. _So be it. It's already weird between us._

**_Don't wanna lose it_**  
**_But I'm not like that_**  
**_When finally (finally)_**

With that last thought she took to the skies in search of the one person she needed to clear the air with. The one that understood her better than most and yet was also the most clueless..._Well, as clueless as I have been.  
_

* * *

It didn't take her long to find him as she allowed her senses to feel for her other half. Flying back to where the town was and where one very large crater lay in testament to the battle that she and he had waged together. He had come to her aid and given her the strength to battle the one person that meant them the most pain, the most danger and the most annoyance.

_Thank god he's gone. _She flew down to the edge of the crater that Danny now sat in. She wanted to chuckle because only he and well she, would sit in the the crater from a battle. "Danny," she called out, but Danny didn't look up at her. So she called again and this time he looked up at her.

**_You get to love_**  
**_Guess what (guess what)_**

"Hey," he said standing up, but she shook her head as she slide down to him, the ground crumbling to allow her down as dust flew up around her. "Seems you and I had the same idea because I was just about to go and l-" Sam leaned forward, her lips crashing on Danny's, words not enough for her. Danny didn't even hesitate as his hands wrapped around her waist to pull the Goth teen close. Sam let out a groan as her arms entwined around his neck so that she could angle her head a little more comfortably. They stayed that way for what felt like hours before they pulled back. Looking into his eyes Sam knew that it was worth it and as he stared into hers he too knew it was worth it.

"So, um, new to this whole thing, but I-" He nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her again, the pair clinging to each other as they let their passion take them. The sun set behind them as they pulled back again to look up at the changing skies. This was probably the only time they were going to get alone because once everyone found out that they were officially together there would be no peace and together they knew they wouldn't want it any different.

**_It's gonna be me.._**


End file.
